Angels Do Have Claws
by FireGoddess3
Summary: Kittie, abused for majority of her life, finally makes it to Hogwarts. Harry hates her stubborness and sarcastic comments. But, there's more to this taunting elfish girl that what meets the eye. What could the Dark Lord want with someone like her? *FINIS
1. Prologe

Hi people! This is my first fanfic ever. I've read many people's fics and a few scenes may look familiar from movies or other stories but please DONT HATE ME!! Anyways, I have the "New Girl" sydrome. This isnt like any of them. I'm always open to ANY ideas. After this first chappie you might notice I NEED them. Well, sorry to waste your time ON WITH THE STORY! Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and the whole series. I won't deny it. It would get me out of this trailer park. But I don't, so don't sue me! And unless some very weird things happen in the fifth book, i own Kittie and maybe some other unknown characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes slowly opened a crack. Her body ached from the blows that she had taken only seconds earlier. Forgetting where she was, she groaned.  
  
"Shut up!", a screech behind her made her snap back to reality. She shut her eyes again as she heard footsteps begin to circle her.  
  
"Get up, you pompous brat!"  
  
Slowly, the girl rose to her feet and glared into the angry eyes of the woman in front of her.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that! Like an equal! The gull!". Once again the girl felt the bat in the woman's hands connect with the side of her head. She stumbled against the fireplace and screamed in pain as the flames licked her back.  
  
She stumbled to the feet of the woman and gasped, attempting to breathe. The woman didn't give her the chance as her foot collided with her stomache.  
  
The girl coughed as the blood dribbled down her chin. She dared to raise her eyes once again to glare at the woman.  
  
Apparantly the large woman had tired herself out. "Go to your bloody attic, witch.", she said flopping into a large chair.  
  
The girl walked to the stairs fighting the wish to kick the blonde laughing next to them.  
  
"Your parents aren't here to save you,witch. No one is. Who would want to care about a skinny little nobody like you?", she sneered, as she tripped her going up.  
  
The girl stumbled into her attic. She eased the door shut behind her and pressed her forehead against the rough wood. She let her dark hair curtain her face as she fought back tears.  
  
She walked to the boarded up window and, after a few seconds of grunting, pulled the top two off quietly.  
  
A black blur tumbled into the room. Her owl, Luka, was resting on the ground with a folded parchment in his beak.  
  
The girl took the letter and opened it.  
  
Kittie,  
  
I just recieved the letter from Prof. Mcgonagull(a/n. sorry if i spelled it wrong. too lazy to check.). She wrote that judging from your test, you shouldn't even be in school, but because of your birthday coming up she will allow you to transfer into the fifth year. You must be there by September first. If you can find a way to Kings Cross by then, send Luka back, and I will hold her until you arrive at Hogwarts. You know that if you need anything, you have only to ask.  
  
Your Worried Godfather,  
  
Remus  
  
Kittie folded the letter with a smile on her face while trying to fight the whoop of joy threatning to erupt from her throat.  
  
She looked down to Luka, trying to figure out a plan. She didn't have time though, as a fist pounded on her door.  
  
Luka flew into a pile of dirty clothes as the door flew open.  
  
The sneering blonde stood there grinning in triumph.  
  
Kittie sighed. "What do you want, Leslie?"  
  
Leslie grinned wider. "I should expect a little more respect for the bringer of good news." She waited for Kittie to snap at her but was disappointed. Sighing, she continued. "We're going to a dinner party tonight. Your door will be boarded up, so don't try to escape. We will return at two."  
  
She sneered. "Too bad too. After all I'm sure the party will need some form of entertainment." With that she turn away and stalked out of the door, her nose in the air.  
  
Kittie smiled. 'Perfect', she thought as she reached into the pile of clothing and pulled out her ruffled-looking owl. She gave it peck and said quietly," That's for Remus. Let him know that I'll write him as soon as I get some paper."  
  
With a last nip, Luka flew out the window. Leslie, hadn't noticed the half-open window.  
  
Kittie inspected the gap. Then her waist. She laughed bitterly. There would be no problem getting out since she hadn't eaten a decent meal in three years.  
  
So, that night, an hour after the cursed family had left, Kittie sqeezed out of her window. She swallowed hard as she looked at the ground twenty feet under her. She pulled her bag out of the window and after counting to three, jumped the twenty feet below her.  
  
After recovering from the shock, she whistled shrilly. Her black broomstick flew out to her. Grinning and whooping in triumph she pulled her broom up into the clouds and shot to the direction of London.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) Hope you guys love it. The next chaps will be in Harry's POV. Almost. Mostly. Well you get it. Anywayz, here are some questions of help....  
  
1) How should Harry meet Kittie?  
  
2) Should they hate each other (at first maybe?)  
  
3) Who should she be like?  
  
4) Her best friend?  
  
5) Her enemy? (besides Harry)  
  
Anywayz, Thanks, and please review or email me at morbidgothchic@yahoo.com 


	2. Harry

Ok you guys I'm going to wing this next chap. Its in Harry's POV so the mystery begins. Its strange but read. I am not responsible for whatever mental problems you recieve from this story!  
  
Disclaimer: If you still don't know it, read it again in the other chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry let the wind run through his black hair as he rose higher than the other Weasleys in their yard.  
  
They were practicing their quidditch skills for the summer and Harry was ecstatic to be back on his broom.  
  
"Harry!",one of the twins cried from below him."Don't go so high! Mum will kill us if muggles see us on brooms!"  
  
He sighed and dived. The dive was deep and fast (A/n: hee hee). He heard a scream that he supposed belonged to Ginny, but he closed his eyes as he lost himself in the dive.  
  
He snapped his eyes opened at the last second, and pulled out of the dive. From the jerk, the broom began spinning and Harry pressed his body flat on the wooden surface.  
  
As he returned to a controlable postion, Ron whistled and cheered as the twins whooped and clapped. Ginny looked pale and was moving her mouth without words.  
  
He readjusted his glasses just as he heard Mrs. Weasley going wild from the door of the house. She ran out into the yard and yelled herself hoarse.  
  
Harry shot a look at Ron out of the corner of his eyes. Ron was turning blue from attempting not to laugh. Harry supposed he might as well take anitiative before Ron suffacated.  
  
Hovering, in front of the raging mother, he put on his charm full- blast. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley", Harry said putting on his most innocent look. "But I so wanted to play the Wronski Feint on Slytherin this year, but I suppose I can practice at school with Madam Hooch watching me. Just in case."  
  
It worked. Mrs. Weasley's face began to return to normal. She took a few deep breaths and said," That's okay, Harry darling, but I just dont want to see you....you know......". She let her voice trail off. She shook herself and coughed. "I just came out here to tell you boys that you don't have time to practice because we're leaving for Diagon Alley now."  
  
Everyone groaned but Mrs. Weasley gave them a pointed stare.  
  
"Mum....me and George were going to go tomarro. The robes are having a sale!", Fred whined.  
  
"Fine then.", Mrs. Weasley snapped."Harry and Ron are going now."  
  
Grumbling the whole way down, Ron and Harry finally had both of their feet on the ground and dragging to the door.  
  
"Wait!", Ron said, suddenly stopping making Harry run into him."What about Ginny?"  
  
"Oh yes. Ginny too."  
  
"Thanks Ron.", Ginny grumbled under her breath to him, poking him in the ribs.  
  
A quarter of an hour later Mrs.Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were standing outside Florish and Blotts. She handed her children each a pouch of coins and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Ron sniggered until she gave him one too.  
  
"We will meet back at the Leaky Couldron at 7 for dinner. Don't be late."  
  
Ginny immediatly took off to the robe shop as Harry and Ron made their way to buy quills and parchment. As they made their way to Florish and Blotts again, Harry spotted her.  
  
Cho Chang.  
  
She saw him too, and pushed her way through the crowd to him.  
  
"Hi Harry.", she grinned and looked at Ron. Ron getting the hint muttered something about needing another bag.  
  
"So,Harry, wanna go grab an sundae?"  
  
Harry nodded wordlessly and made their way to the shop(A/N: I forgot its name!!).  
  
They picked a table outside and talked. Well, Cho did. Harry listened with rapt attention until it moved onto whether she looked better in pink or purple.  
  
Harry tuned out and looked around. The place was crawling with people. He heard a few girls from school shriek as they saw their friends.  
  
Annoyed, he turned his attention to the table behind Cho. His jaw dropped.  
  
"I know!", Cho said misreading his expression. "She actually thought that blue and green went together!".  
  
Harry blinked. And blinked again. But the angel was still there. But it wasn't Cho.  
  
She had a large book on her lap but he could still see the title over the table in faded silver. Her childish face was furrowed in a cute expression of concentration. On first glance her hair looked jet black but on closer inspection, Harry discovered light highlights of copper which gave her hair a deep brown color.  
  
She sighed and closed the book with a snap. She looked out at the crowd beside her table and Harry got a clear look at her face.  
  
Her skin was pale and silky. Under each of her eyes were about 5 freckles light but noticable. Her eyes. From the side, they looked like they were midnight blue. But as she turned and faced him full in the face, he realized her eyes were actually sky blue. To his suprise, he noticed a thin, white lightning bolt in her eyes next to her left pupil.  
  
She was obviously suprised and her pink lips formed an "o". He took in her high cheek bones that,besides her lips, made her look older than she obviously was. She swallowed and something flashed in her eyes.  
  
Fear?  
  
Harry's breath quickened. He closed his eyes and on the inside of his lids he saw something else.  
  
The girl was still looking fearfully at him but it was different. Her eyes were honey and her dark hair was pulled into a series of braids and curls. And instead of a baggy T-shirt, the girl was wearing a velvet,scarlet gown. It was low cut and showed pearlly, silk ruffles peaking out of the collar. She quickly stood and Harry caught a glimpse of gold on her forehead. She then turn and fled picking up her skirts and she sailed down the stairs.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Harry? What are you looking at?"  
  
Cho had turned around and was looking behind her.  
  
She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N. there. This is sorta a cliffhanger. just for you. I have to do something to keep you reading right?dont forget to review. 


	3. Meeting with the devil

(A/N) Ok, you guyz rock! I loved your ideas! I really hope I have your premission to use some of them and if I don't, you have my profound apologies. But I might use them anyways. I like the idea of Kittie getting Harry in trouble but I'm going to use Cho in it too(I don't like her either). Hope you guys love this!  
  
Disclaimer: You got it. That's right. I don't own it. Or it wouldn't be a FANFICTION!!!!Kittie is mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat up quickly in bed. His forehead hit the bar of the bunk-bed above him and he fell back immediantly onto the pillows. He cursed colourfly.  
  
"Harry?" Ron groaned leaning over the top of the bed looking at Harry upside-down. He waited patiently, letting Harry let out his frustration on his pillow. "Wow, Harry. I don't have anything on you when it comes to cussing."  
  
Harry sighed and clutched his head trying to remember the nightmare. "Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Was I just talking in my sleep?"  
  
"Not that I heard. Why?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ron groaned and jumped off the top bunk. He began digging through the clothes streamed all over his room.  
  
"What are you doing? We don't have to be up for another hour!"  
  
"Well, thanks to you, Harry, I don't think I'm going to be able to fall back asleep. Damn, and I was having a good dream too.", Ron said thickly, pulling a shirt over his head in the dark.  
  
Harry sat up and grinned evilly. "Hermione?"  
  
Ron let out a cry of suprise and tripped over a pant leg he was trying to get on. He stood up and quickly mumbled, "Of course not! I-I'll see you down stairs."  
  
He took off out of the room leaving Harry laughing his head off behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum! Mum! Call Saint Mungo's! Ron's finally gone insane!" Ginny yelled up the stairs still in a scarlet over-sized shirt that reached to her calves.  
  
Ron sneered. They had been up for an hour, mostly trying to wake up their best without magic. Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs pulling on her bathrobe. She let out a cry of suprise when she saw Ron, fully dressed and showered.  
  
"Ronny? Are you okay? Do you feel ill? If you are, your going to tough it out. There is no possible way we're missing that train." Then, much to Harry's amusement, she began feeling Ron's forehead.  
  
"Mum! Stop!"  
  
"Oh Ronny..."  
  
Ron's head whipped angerly to the door behind Mrs. Weasley. His jaw fell.  
  
The twins were standing there with light green robes in their hands. They smiled triumphly as Ron got up to inspect it.  
  
"Happy belated Birthday, Ron", George said throwing the robes at him.  
  
He suspicously looked at the robes and groaned as he looked at the fryed edges.  
  
"Well, at least they're not maroon. Thanks guys.", he said running back up to his room to pack it.  
  
"Boys....", Mrs. Weasley said suspicously.  
  
"Don't worry Mum! We bought them a few sizes too big so our growing Ronnikins can fit in them for years to come!" George grinned as Harry snorted into his orange juice.  
  
Two hours later, Harry,Ron,the twins, and Ginny were sqeezed into the back of the ministry's car.  
  
Ron complained loudly as the twins kept referring to him as "Ronny".  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention. His mind was falling back to Diagon Alley where his mind always seemed to immediatly go when he fazed out. In his mind's eyes he could still see the girl's strange,yet enchanting eyes, and her long,silky, dark hair.....  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry snapped back to the present.  
  
"Huh?" He muttured stupidly blinking into the sudden light.  
  
Ron was leaning into the open car door shaking him. "Wake up we're here!"  
  
After sliding cleverly into the hidden barrier and boarding the train, Harry looked for Hermione. They found her in one of the last compartments reading a very large book. She grinned and muttered "hello" before once again absorbing herself in the book.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes but sat down. About half and hour after the train began to move, the old lady with the trolley appeared at the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione bought the usual pumpkin juices but Harry asked for some hot coca.  
  
After she left, Harry stood. "Where are you going, Harry?" Hermione said hurriedly, as he made his way to the door with his mug.  
  
"I'm just going to see who else is here. You know, to say hello." And he left quickly before Ron or Hermione could come up with an excuse for him to say.  
  
He began to walk absently toward the back when a compartment suddenly opened and someone walked into him.  
  
He flew back as the hot coca splashed all over his skin. He clenched his teeth in pain as his glasses flew off.  
  
"I'm sorry!" A female vioce said still standing over him.  
  
"Sorry?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Here. Let me help."  
  
He looked up to see the small bleary figure raise her wand. He was about to protest when he felt the coca all over clean itself off.  
  
"How-How did you- but your a first year!" Harry sputtered in suprise.  
  
The girl laughed a bell-like laugh. "First year? Try again, O Brilliant One."  
  
She handed him his glasses. As he put them on he gasped at the same time the girl did.  
  
"You!"  
  
He was staring at the girl who filled his thoughts ever since he saw her at Diagon Alley. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as Harry picked himself up.  
  
They stood in suprised silence until a blonde stuck his head out.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at him in suprise and his face clouded.  
  
"Is Potter bothering you?" he asked the girl.  
  
He took a menacing step to Harry. The girl looked at Harry blankly. "Potter?"  
  
Harry swallowed hard and croaked,"Harry Potter."  
  
He waited for her eyes to flicker to his forehead but to his suprise, they never left his face.  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand. The girl put out a hand and placed it on his arm.  
  
He looked at her in suprise and turned, irritated, into the compartment shuting the door roughly behind him.  
  
She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but heavy metal music blasted through the compartment's door.  
  
They both covered their ears and the girl jerked her head towards the last compartment.  
  
They slid in and the girl shut the door behind them.  
  
"So who are you?" He asked.  
  
She grinned. "Kittie. Kittie Silcia."  
  
He swallowed again. She had a name. Abnormal, yes, but a name.  
  
"So..." She said nervously.  
  
"Why did you run from me?" Harry blurted.  
  
Kittie looked suprised. She quickly got over it and said slowly,"I'm not sure. Maybe because you were the first to make eye contact with me. Why were you staring in the first place?"  
  
Harry blushed and stammered,"I-I didn't recognize you. I was just curious. Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Kittie cocked an eyebrow and turned to the door.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
She turned and looked him square in the face. He took a step back.  
  
"I'm going to make sure Draco didn't trash the compartment. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Why are you with that git anyways?"  
  
She narrowed her blue eyes dangerously. "I'm with that 'git' because so far he is the only intellegent being in this train who can even begin to compare with my life. He's the only one who can think to understand me. Why do you care?"  
  
She didn't give him a chance to reply because she was already down the hallway, opening the door that was blasting deafning Ozzy.  
  
He waited until she shut the door behind her before making his way back to his compartment.  
  
He opened the door and Ron asked,"Well? Who did you see?"  
  
"The devil." He said tonelessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N). Well? Whatcha think? I'm still open for ideas. Especially for detentions. Help!  
  
I wanna thank the kids I babysit who had some VERY interesting ideas for this fic. please review. 


	4. This doesn't concern you, Potter

(A/N) Thanks guys! i'm going to try and get the Christmas chapters by Christmas. So i'll probely have a new chap every day. If I'm lucky. Does anyone have ideas for christmas? I think the mistle toe thing is played out. But im looking for new ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters/names you reconize from the series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as Kittie breezed by. That's right breezed. No, she couldn't walk like a normal person. She had to breeze.  
  
She returned his glare at the Griffindor table. She was leading the first years behind McGonagall. She threw her head back and walked even more gracfully.  
  
"Everyone please gather here." McGonagall said to the first years and Kittie. She cleared her throat. "Will the new fifth year please step forward?"  
  
Kittie stepped up and Harry groaned. She had to be a fifth year too. She couldn't be in any other year than year he was, could she? Could luck hate him anymore?  
  
Obviously it could. After a long five minutes the hat finally shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry's groans and curses were drowned out by the tables claps and wolf whistles. The twins stood up and guided Kittie to a seat between them. Unfortunately, the seat happened to be in front of Harry.  
  
He made sure to aviod eye contact with Kittie and instead busied himself with eyeing her arm. He first noticed it as she raised her arm to clap a new first year.  
  
A burn.  
  
An ugly, long burn that started at her wrist and ran up her sleeve. She noticed his eyes and dropped her arm immediatly, hiding it under the table top.  
  
As the sorting ended Harry's eyes traveled to the teachers' table. And almost cried out in joy.  
  
Proffessor Lupin was politely clapping. He caught Harry's eye and gave a small wave. Harry waved back, perhaps too big because Ron had to duck.  
  
As the feast began, Harry listened in on Ginny and Kittie's conversation.  
  
"So where did you come from?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"America and Britian."  
  
"How's so?"  
  
"I was born here, but when I was a year old, I moved to America. After I found I was a witch at eight, I moved back to Britian." Kittie took a large bite of turkey and followed it with a chug of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hungry are you?" Harry blurted rudely. Ginny shot him a look that reminded him of Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Ravenous." Kittie looked up and suddenly seemed to remember who she was talking to and angrily looked back down to her food.  
  
As they made their way up to Griffindor Tower, Harry was horrified to see Kittie and Ginny still talking. But now they were being less formal and polite and every other sentence was followed by small bursts of laughter. Ginny leaned over and whispered something and Kittie snorted and gave George a small wave.  
  
He swallowed and blushed. He made his way to Harry's side and whispered frantically to him, "What are they saying?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said rather loudly, "I have better things to do than listen in on little brats' conversations."  
  
Kittie and Ginny spun around and stuck their tounges out at him. Laughing madly, they lost themselves in the crowd dragging into the portrait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry dragged himself to the Great Hall and silently hoped Kittie had gotten lost.  
  
But no. Ginny and Kittie walked in laughing this time with Hermione.  
  
As Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny, he leaned over and whispered, "Traiter."  
  
Hermione stabbed him on the leg with a fork. Kittie stood and walked to the Slytherin table. And Harry said,"Oh. My. God."  
  
Instead of the usual plaid skirt that girls wore, Kittie was wearing very large kaikis that fit snuggly around her tiny waist, but each leg could have fit six of her in them. Her white button-up shirt beneath the green vest wasn't buttoned to her neck and the tie was loosely hanging in front of her chest. On her arms were black nylons with holes all over them. On her wrists were two very dangerous-looking spikes. A thin, silver chain hung around her neck with the tie. On the end, it had a dog-tag with a single sapphire in the center.  
  
Half-way to the table McGonagall stood and motioned Kittie over. As Kittie approached, she pulled out a white parchment. They talked for a moment, and Kittie made her way to the Slytherin table again.  
  
Kittie sat between Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy. Pansy sneered but Draco took the paper and smiled. He clapped Kittie on the shoulder.  
  
Harry felt a wave of anger come over him.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry? Jealous, are we?"  
  
Ginny's voice snapped him out of his red haze. He glared at her, and took the schedule McGonagall was waving at him. He grinned.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts first." He told Ron. Ron gave a thick cheer as he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
  
Harry was one of the last to leave the Great Hall. As he turned to a corrider, he ran into Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Seamus grinned. "New girl's getting into a fight!"  
  
Harry pushed through the crowd in time to see Kittie pull out her wand and point it at Cho.  
  
"Say it again, Chang." She gritted forcing her chin up with the tip of her wand.  
  
Cho saw Harry and ducked under Kittie's wand and ran behind him. Harry pulled out his wand at pointed it between Kittie's flashing blue eyes.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Potter."  
  
"The hell it doesn't."  
  
"POTTER! SILCIA!"  
  
Harry and Kittie's head snapped to the end of the corridor to see a very triumphant Snape gliding to them.  
  
"Follow me please." He sneered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There ya go. This is why I need detention ideas. ANY ideas, I need them. I like Kittie as a punk and I'm brewing a situation with Draco and Ginny being her friends. I need more couples too. Review, PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Tell all my friends I'm dead

(A/N) Hope you guyz like it. I'm making up this first detention because I like the idea of Harry standing on sponges. :). The song in this though is from a punk band you probely know as New Found Glory. If you like punk, I highly suggest you buy the CD, Sticks and Stones.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yada yada. The song belongs to New Found Glory because I didn't write it. Yada Yada  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is all your fault, you know."  
  
Harry and Kittie were dragging their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts after a very short, yet depressing meeting with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Thanks to McGonagall, who was horrified that two Griffindors actually hated each other, they had the rest of the semester of detention. Every weekday. Thanks to Snape, they also lost 15 points each. Harry was in hell on Earth. And he had to spend it with Kittie Silcia.  
  
"MY fault, Potter!?"  
  
"If you hadn't picked a fight with Cho...."  
  
"If YOU had kept your bloody nose out of my business then you wouldn't be in this."  
  
"ME!?", Harry spun around and faced Kittie, walking backwards. "What? You don't care that YOU would have gotten detention anyways?"  
  
"I wouldn't have had it for the rest of this year, and I wouldn't have had to spend it with YOU!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Kittie opened the door to the classroom and handed Lupin the excuse McGonagall had written. She sat between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry put Ron between them, angrily crossed his arms,and huffed.  
  
Lupin cocked an eyebrow. "Glad you two could..er...join us. As I was saying, I thought maybe your brains turned to mush in two years...."  
  
The class immediatly began telling them everything they learned in the fourth year but Lupin held up a hand for silence. "Well, I was going to refreash your minds on boggarts, but if your sure....."  
  
He grinned at the stunned silence. "Right. That's what I thought. Come on, then."  
  
The class followed him happily out unto the corridor. They stopped outside of a broom closet.  
  
"Does everyone remember the spell?" The class nodded. "Good. Harry? Kittie? A word?"  
  
He pulled them both aside as the class began excitedly talking.  
  
He turned to Harry. "Still dementors?" Harry nodded. He turned to Kittie. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, thinking of the right words to say in front of Harry. Kittie put her hand up and nodded. "Let me take it."  
  
Lupin nodded. Harry looked between Lupin and Kittie. What was going on?  
  
But he was already being led in front of the broom closet.  
  
"Ready, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't get a chance to respond, for the door burst open and a dementor was slowly sliding towards him.  
  
Harry quickly pointed his wand at it and yelled, "Riddikulus!"  
  
The dementor began to tap dance and Lupin nodded Kittie forward.  
  
Kittie stood in front of the dancing dementor. CRACK! It suddenly turned into a person in long, black robes with an ugly mask.  
  
A Death Eater?  
  
The Death Eater reached up a pale hand and pulled off her mask. Harry's jaw dropped. Kittie was staring at herself. She pointed her wand at it, and the boggart/Kittie pulled off her robes to reveal a multi colored suit and an uni-cycle. The boggart began juggling.  
  
Kittie snorted and it exploded.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At eight o' clock, Harry and Kittie walked to the Trophy Room, bickering the entire way there. A very pissed Filch was there.  
  
"I just got news that you two had detention with me tonight. Just after I finished polishing the trophys." He sneered. "So, instead, you will be polishing the floor." He pointed behind him to two buckets and four sponges.  
  
Harry groaned. The Trophy Room was as big as a football field. This was not going to be fun.  
  
As Filch left, Kittie took one bucket and two sponges and walked to the other side of the room. Harry wasn't complaining. Until she pointed her wand to the fireplace.  
  
The flames turned black and music blasted out of it.  
  
Harry fell to his knees and began scrubing the floor. He looked up to see Kittie taking off her socks and shoes.  
  
"What are you doing? We're supposed to be cleaning the floor, not diseasing it."  
  
Kittie didn't answer and instead began tying the sponges to the bottom of her feet with her shoe laces.  
  
Harry looked at the pink bubbles already forming on his hands and shrugged. He tug off his shoes.  
  
"Not stupid now, am I, Potter?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kittie began singing to a up-beat song that rocked out of the fireplace. She began skating in time with it.  
  
Tell all my friends I'm dead. I'm leaving you, this time it's for good. Tell all my friends that I'm dead. I won't be long till you forget my name....  
  
Harry nodded his head with the guitar and began skating with the tune. Kittie's vioce echoed all over the room with the music.  
  
Can't you tell that I'm losing myself? I think I'm trying too hard to let it show, to let you know. Don't trace your footsteps back to me.  
  
Kittie began skating backwards swinging her hips with the drums. Harry grinned and skated backwards with her.  
  
Cuz' I've been gone for a long time, Waiting on the sidelines, Hoping for a chance to play. Well, I thought I would never leave anything behind I also never thought I'd say...  
  
Harry began singing with her. Adrenailine was coursing through him and he put small dance moves with every stroke with the sponge.  
  
Tell all my friends I'm dead. I'm leaving you this time it's for good Tell all my friends that I'm dead. It won't be long till you forget my name-  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry stopped singing at looked at Kittie. He was suprised to see she had her shoes back on and the bucket with the sponges in it in her hand. "We're done!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay hope you guys love this. Look for a new chappie tomarro or the day after. Review! Im still desperatly looking for detention ideas! 


	6. Where the hell did you learn to punch li...

A/N: I'm just bored off my ass, so I thought I'd throw another chap in for today. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry and Kittie dragged their feet back to the Griffindor Tower, it started to rain. It was raining in sheets so thick, Harry could barely make out the lights in Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Kittie stopped. Harry turned and looked at her.  
  
She was looking out the window with a dreamy look over her face. Harry coughed and she jumped.  
  
"Er...Potter...why don't you keep going and....I'll...I'll meet you there."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow and obediately began walking forward. Kittie took a small step outside and closed her eyes. Curious, Harry watched.  
  
She walked further into the rain and tilted her face upwards. She hummed a tune Harry couldn't recognize, and raised her arms as she started to spin slowly.  
  
The rain slicked her hair down her back and ran down the sides of her face in small rivers. She took another small step and turned. Suprised, Harry relized that Kittie was dancing.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and turned to Harry. She sighed and walked inside and stood in front of him.  
  
"You know", She said icily."It's not nice to spy on people."  
  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
  
Kittie slowly shook her head. "Forget it." She moved to walk past him, but Harry put out an arm.  
  
She didn't meet his eyes. "Let me pass."  
  
Harry dropped his arm and watched as Kittie disappeared down another corridor leading to the Griffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the next week, Harry only spoke to Kittie during detentions. He would try to bring up the subject about her dancing in the rain but she always snapped and long moments of silence would pass before they had one of their firey rows.  
  
On Friday, Kittie and Harry met the librarian. She gave them both a look before pointing to a very large pile of books that needed to be sorted and put on the shelves.  
  
"Look Silcia, I found you a family." He pointed to a picture of donkeys eating their own dung.  
  
She flipped him off and ignored him. "What? No comeback? Did your parents teach you keep your mouth shut? Because this is the first-"  
  
But suddenly he was flying backwards. White-hot pain was shooting through his face. He automatically touched his nose. Blood was covering his hand and seeping through his shirt.  
  
"Bitch!" He gasped."You...How...My nose... WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO PUNCH LIKE THAT?!"  
  
Kittie was cursing and nursing her right hand. She looked down at him.  
  
"You can insult me, Potter. You can insult everything that I stand for. You can even insult those closest to me. But if you EVER insult my parents again, I won't just break your nose!"  
  
"Why?" He demanded as he preformed a charm to make his nose to stop bleeding. "Did they rape you? Are they in jail? Do they abuse you? Or are they slimy, disgusting, shit-eating-"  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD, POTTER!!" Kittie screamed. She suddenly turned and ran out of the library.  
  
Harry sat in silence. He would have sat there forever but the charm wore off and his nose was freely bleeding again. He pulled himself up and walked down to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't surprised to see Madam Pomfery wrapping Kittie's knuckles in a white guaze.  
  
She didn't seem to put Harry's broken nose or Kittie's broken knuckles together and she fixed Harry's nose mutturing something about clumsy teenagers.  
  
As she shooed them out, Harry turned to Kittie.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kittie turned and glared at him full in the face. "Shove it, Potter."  
  
"You're not going to accept my apology, then?"  
  
"No shit."  
  
She turned and began walking purposely toward the Griffindor Tower.  
  
"Where are you going, Silcia?"  
  
She sighed and spun around. "I think that broken knuckles and noses is enough to get us out early for detention, don't you?"  
  
Harry's face heated up like it always did when he couldn't think of a comeback strong enough to wipe off Kittie's smirk.  
  
He jogged to catch up with her. "What about the books?"  
  
Kittie didn't slow down. "I'm writing to Dumdledore telling him that I broke my knuckles and you your nose."  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned around  
  
"Please."  
  
"Please, what, Potter?"  
  
"Accept my apology."  
  
"Let it go."  
  
"Not until you-"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"You accept?"  
  
"Yes. Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"What happened to them?" He asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your parents!"  
  
Kittie sighed and yanked her wrist out of Harry's grip. She turned and continued walking to the tower, leaving Harry staring at her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know I had to make her hit him sometime right? I still need detention ideas.HELP!! review. 


	7. The new chaser

(A/N) There's not too much to say about this chap except i hope you like it. Anywayz, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..blah blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sank deeper into his seat as the butterbeer's heat ran through his veins. Ron looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Bad week, eh?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
The first Saturday meant the first Hogsmeade trip and Harry was laping it up. It also meant he didn't have to see Kittie until Monday.  
  
"OI! Harry, look!"  
  
Harry turned his head to a table across the room. He groaned. Kittie,Draco,Ginny, and even Hermione were sitting at a table in front of the window. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco kept glaring at each other but, Kittie was obviously trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled across to them. "What are you doing with that ferret?!"  
  
Ginny immediatly slammed her head on the table. Ron jumped up and pulled a cursing Ginny out of the door. Hermione ran after them and Kittie turned to Draco, muttured that she'd meet him at the castle, and ran after Hermione.  
  
Draco was laughing hystericaly and after a few minutes got up, wiping tears out of his eyes, and he left too.  
  
Harry waited a few more minutes, and when it was obvious that Ron wasn't coming back, he left as well.  
  
He was trudging along to the castle, silently asking himself what he did to deserve this, when a rock hit him on the back of the head. His head jerked forward and he angrily spun around to see a very amused-looking Kittie.  
  
"Why are you so weird?!" He yelled at her. She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you just like everyone else?"  
  
Harry wiped dirt out of his hair. "What's with you anyways? First, you run from me, then you hate me, then you get me detention, then you break my nose, and run from me again!"  
  
Kittie laughed. "Why do you raise to the bait?"  
  
"Stop answering my questions with questions!"  
  
"Stop asking questions!"  
  
Harry growled and turned around and kept walking to the castle. Kittie ran up and walked next to him.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Well, believe it or not, Potter," she said calmly. "But Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have worse fights than we do. So, it was either get in the middle of the Weasley rage, or walk with you. I chose the latter."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at her in disbelief. She stared back and shrugged. She walked ahead. He ran up beside her.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran into his dorm, grabbed one of his pillows, and screamed into it. He threw it down angrily. He pointed to his mirror and said,"Kittie Silcia!"  
  
To his suprise, his reflection disappeared and he was looking into a brightly lit room. Kittie was standing next to a bed with black sheets, holding a black, satin pillow to her face, screaming into it.  
  
Harry watched, amused, as Kittie threw it down walked to a stereo system and blasted music he recognized as Metallica. She flopped on her bed and once again took her pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"Smothering yourself will not get rid of your problems, deary." her reflection said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As October slowy came around, Harry was only too happy for an escape like Quiddich. Angelina announced that she was taking position as Keeper and the captian. Now all they needed was a Chaser.  
  
At their first training session, Harry would meet him/her. So, the first Monday of October, Harry ran out to the team, surronding another member Harry couldn't clearly see, to greet the new Chaser.  
  
As soon as they parted, Harry's knees hit the ground. He looked up and said to the clouds, "Why me? What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
Kittie groaned. She spun around but the Weasley twins held her in place. Harry,horrified, took her scarlet robes in. He shoved his face in his hands and shook his head.  
  
"No need to cry about it, Potter.", drawled a vioce behind him. Harry glared at Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Katie demanded.  
  
Draco smirked. "We have premission to train OUR new chaser." Pansy Parkinson latched onto his arm. To Harry's suprise, Kittie hissed.  
  
"Down, you overgrown, rabid cat. Didn't your parents send you with a leash?" She sneered.  
  
Her sneer disappeared as Kittie lunged herself at her. Draco and George lept forward and dragged Kittie off the screaming Pansy.  
  
Pansy stood up at wipped blood from her mouth. "You'll pay for that, bitch." But Draco stood in front of Kittie and stared Pansy down.  
  
"Come on, team" he called."We can train another time." The Slytherin team trudged off the field grumbling.  
  
"So." Harry said turning to Kittie as though she didn't try to tear Pansy's throat out. "Show me what you can do."  
  
Kittie mounted her broom and shot high into the air and the rest of the team followed. Angelina whistled and the twins shot both bludgers at Kittie.  
  
Kittie dove and the bludgers dove with her. She gathered speed and,an inch before she would have crashed, she pulled up. The bludgers drove into the ground, throwing dirt and grass everywhere.  
  
Katie and Alicia flew to her side as Katie threw the quaffle at her. Kittie caught it and threw it to Alicia. Alicia threw it back and Kittie put on a huge burst of speed. Within seconds, she was only a scarlet streak tearing towards to the goal. Angelina braced herself.  
  
Suddenly, Kittie dived. She circled the post near the ground until Angelina dived down to meet her. Kittie threw the quaffle to Katie, who scored.  
  
Kittie landed, crossed her arms, and cocked an eyebrow at Harry. Harry quickly closed his gaping mouth and said as cool as he could manage,"I guess you'll do."  
  
Kittie grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There. Enjoy! Thanks for the ideas I'm probely going to use them. Next chapter is the first quiddich match against Ravenclaw. REVEIW! 


	8. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

(A/N) Okay, let's see if I can pull this off. I'm still begging for ideas. And thanks for reminding me that I have Snape and Lupin's classes to use up for detention. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers:I do not own anything JKR does. except for names and people not in the series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie and Draco had their backs propped up against the wall on the second floor corridor, sitting on the floor next to each other.  
  
Harry, who was becoming increasingly annoyed with Kittie's sudden appearances, hid behind a statue.  
  
Kittie pulled out her wand and a white light appeared out of the tip. Once again music came out of it and Kittie and Draco rocked side to side at the same time. Draco shut his eyes and sang under his breath. Kittie checked her watched and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his eyes snapping open. "It's not a weekday is it?"  
  
"No, but I promised a friend I'd stop by before curfew."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest but Kittie was already down the hallway, clasping her cloak around her neck and pulling up her hood. Harry waited for Draco to stand and walk towards the dungons before he tiptoed after Kittie.  
  
As he turned the corner he heard her vioce in a bathroom next to him. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I swear, Myrtle, I think Potter's stalking me."  
  
Harry slid down the wall and listened harder.  
  
"He can't be. Harry's got better things to do than follow you around." Myrtle's moaning vioce made Harry grin at her words. He silently cheered. "I'm sure it's just coincidence."  
  
"With Potter, nothing is coincidence."  
  
"Why do you hate him anyways? What did he do to you?"  
  
Harry stretched his neck out to hear better.  
  
"Everything! He judges Draco by the way HE sees him! He's annoying, pompous, and evil!"  
  
"Harry defeated the Dark Lord! He's not evil!"  
  
"The Dark Lord? How could I have forgotten he was back?"  
  
"Harry has that kind of effect on girls."  
  
A stunned silence followed Myrtle's words.  
  
"What-What's that supposed to mean? You think I actually like that pitiful brat?!"  
  
"Hidden attraction."  
  
"I think you've been dead too long, Myrtle."  
  
Myrtle let out a wail.  
  
"Don't be sensitive about being dead, Myrtle! It's better than being alive and dealing with Potter."  
  
Harry dug his nails into his palms. Myrtle continued to wail. Kittie sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's almost curfew! I hope to see you at the match tomarro!"  
  
Myrtle's wails stopped in suprise, and Kittie ran out of the bathroom, not noticing Harry sitting by the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked out unto the field the next day and groaned. The sky was a dark gray, almost black, and defienatly showed signs of raining. He waited for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle.  
  
He could see Cho out of the corner of his eyes waving him over. Only too happy to oblige, he flew over to her.  
  
"Hi Harry.", she said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Er..hi." Harry studied her in shock. She called him over to say "hi"? In the middle of the match?  
  
Harry ducked as Kittie shot next to him. She gave him a look that clearly said,"Stop socializing and catch that snitch.". Alicia threw the quaffle at her and Kittie shot to the goal posts.  
  
Cho coughed. As Harry turned to look at her, she began batting her eyelashes madly. Harry rolled his eyes. He shot to the other side of the pitch searching for the snitch.  
  
Cho followed. Harry turned and was faced with her high-pitched giggles. He opened his mouth to say something,anything to make her stop giggling, but a large drop of water hit him on the nose. Cho shrieked as the rain came down in sheets. Ravenclaw called a time out.  
  
Harry ran to his team as soon as his feet touched the ground. "How are we doing?" he gasped as he reached the twins, already soaked.  
  
"We're up 80 points. We're doing great, Harry, but you need to catch that snitch before the rain impairs our judgment." Angelina took Harry's glasses off.  
  
Blinking in suprise, he saw Kittie take out her wand and tap them. "There. They'll repel water now. Good luck, Potter." Harry didn't have a chance to reply because Madame Hooch's whistle blew.  
  
As the game restarted, Harry spotted the snitch. He dived with Cho. He heard the first bludger shoot past his ear, and soon after, the second shoot towards him.  
  
Harry knew that this one was going to hit and he couldn't take his eyes off the snitch to see where it was. Suddenly, a blur of scarlet dived next to him, in front of the bludger. He reached out further and wrapped his fingers around the golden ball.  
  
He pulled out of the dive and quickly turned to where the blur had prevented the bludger from killing him. Too his suprise, he say Kittie sitting on her broom clutching her stomach in shock.  
  
Harry flew over in time for him to catch her. She took a few raspy breaths, looked up to see who caught her, and her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After Harry carried Kittie to the Hospital Wing, he pulled up a chair and placed his forehead on the bed next to her arm.  
  
He woke up later that night to feel someone poking his head.  
  
"Potter? Potter, wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Kittie."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going back to the tower. Are you going to stay there all night?"  
  
Harry blinked in the candlelight. "What time is it?"  
  
Kittie impatiently crossed her arms and said,"Nearly eleven. Are you or are you not coming?"  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming."  
  
As they made their way down the dark corridor, Harry took a deep breath and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Kittie turned to him in suprise. "Oh. Um..I guess we're even. If you hadn't caught me, I probely would have broken my neck along with half my ribs."  
  
Harry nodded and they continued wordlessly.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Chang?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just curious. Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow and answered, "Nothing. At least not now. What did she say to you when we first got detention?"  
  
Kittie was silent for a few seconds before answering. "She called me an orphaned white trash." Seeing Harry's bewildered expression, she quickly added,"I know it's not a lot to get detention over, but to tell you the truth I was kinda looking for an excuse to curse her into next week."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh. "Pernuctus Kneazle." He told the Fat Lady who sleepily mumbled something about hormones and teenagers before allowing them in.  
  
As Kittie turned left to the girls' dorms, Harry followed.  
  
"Where are you going, Potter?"  
  
"I'm just making sure you don't pass out again on the stairs or something."  
  
As they reached a door labeled "fifth year girls", Kittie turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"Yeah, see you in detention tomarrow. You're going to need a good night because it's with Snape."  
  
"Great. That's going to grant me sweet dreams tonight." Kittie gave him a small smile before opening the door and disappearing behind it.  
  
Harry stared at the closed door for a few minutes before going back to his dorm.  
  
That night he sat in bed replaying the match and everything after it in his mind. He suddenly sat up.  
  
"They get to have a *balcony*?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Well, at least it's not a cliffie. review! 


	9. Girl Talk

(A/N) They actually had a civilized conversation in the last chap. Now lets get this story rolling!  
  
Disclaimers: """"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You like him. Admit it!"  
  
Harry froze. He had just snuck out of his dorm, hidden under the cloak. His first intentions were to sneak into the kitchens for some extra food, but this worked too.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, with Kittie on the floor between her legs, and she was braiding her hair. Hermione was on the other side of the couch with a smaller book in her hands.  
  
Kittie groaned. "I do not, Ginny."  
  
"Stop moving!" Ginny tugged irritated on one of the tiny braids. Kittie cried out. "Alright! Stop pulling my hair!"  
  
"Children, children, children. Now be nice and *share*." Hermione looked up from her book with a mock motherly tone.  
  
Kittie and Ginny scowled. All three of the girls burst out laughing. Hermione put up her book and sat across the coffee in front of Kittie, her back to the fire.  
  
"You know," Ginny said suddenly, as if struck with an idea. "We should have a sleepover."  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows(A/N she does this a lot in the story.). "And who would we invite and where?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Just an idea." Hermione grinned. "No! I like it! We could invite everyone from the 5th year and up!" Ginny snorted, hurt.  
  
"And you can be from any other year, if invited!" Kittie was liking the idea.  
  
"But do you know how many people that would be?!" Ginny finally put her input in. Kittie and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Only two houses."  
  
"Griffindor and Slytherin."  
  
Ginny yanked on Kittie's hair in suprise. "Slytherin?! They'll kill us in our sleep!"  
  
"First: Don't fall asleep. Second: If you do, the rest of us gryffs will watch over you. Third, STOP PULLING MY HAIR!!" Kittie yelled and Ginny grabbed a sock off the coffee table and stuffed it in Kittie's mouth. Kittie gagged.  
  
"Right." Hermione said between laughs as Kittie rubbed her tounge desperatly. "But where would we have it? Slytherin or Griffindor?"  
  
"Griffindor. The Slytherin boys are cleverer and will find a way to crash it. Griffindor boys are too shy." Kittie had finally convinced herself that her tounge was anti-diseased and was using it again.  
  
Harry scowled. He was hoping they would have to cut it off.  
  
"Wait. What about Parkinson?" Hermione and Ginny looked at Kittie. Kittie turned slightly pink and mumbled something about all the best things require sacrifices.  
  
"So." she said, covering her embarressment. "Who's going to bring it up with McGonagall and Snape?"  
  
Hermione said quickly,"Proffessor McGonagall will be thrilled that we're combineing two fueding houses. But Snape..."  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at Kittie. Kittie looked horrified. "Don't look at me!" she cried. "I had enough time in that git's office last night for detention!"  
  
"We'll all go. Kittie, you invite some of your Slytherin friends and we'll gang up on him before breakfast." Hermione stood up.  
  
Ginny, finally finishing Kittie's hair stood too. Kittie's hair was braided into several small braids, which were all braided into a long french braid. Kittie admired it in the mirror. Her reflection wolf whistled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast, Kittie, Hermione, and Ginny were late coming in. When they did, they came in with three 6th year Slytherins. They exchanged high- fives and triumphantly walked to the Griffindor Table. Kittie's hair was still braided and her deep brown hair swung around the hole of her back.  
  
They pulled Parvati and Lavender aside. Kittie whispered something and Parvati squealed but Lavender paled and shot a nervous glance at the Slytherin table. Kittie whispered something again and they both nodded and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, questioning.  
  
"Tell you later." He whispered as Ginny sat next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are we crashing it?! Please, Harry, tell me we're crashing it!" Ron and Harry were in the library and Harry had just told him everything he had heard.  
  
"Of course we are." As Ron silently but obviously cheered, Harry quickly added,"But it *was* your sister's idea in the first place."  
  
Ron's chest swelled with pride. "It runs in the family."  
  
Harry suddenly noticed Kittie walk in. She shortly but formally walked to a table where Pansy was studying with the rest of her circle of friends. She handed Pansy a green parchment and waited patiently as Pansy read it. She sneered and nodded. Kittie turned to leave but Blaise Zabini jumped up and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Harry clunched his fists. But even from a distance, he could see Kittie slowly counting to three. As she reached it, the heel of her foot slammed into Blaise's foot. She walked away as though nothing had happened leaving him cursing and hopping on one foot behind her.  
  
As Harry left the library, he heard two girls' vioces behind a row of book shelves.  
  
"So when is it?"  
  
"This Saturday. You coming?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. Slytherin and Griffindor? This will be good for a laugh."  
  
"Meet Kittie at the statue of Helga Hufflepuff at 8 on Saturday."  
  
Harry grinned and proceeded to leave the library. He discovered that he was walking toward the court yard. As he reached the arched doorway, he saw Kittie talking to a very short 3rd year Hufflepuff boy. He slid into the shadows.  
  
The little boy was clutching a pair of light pink panties to his chest as though it were a shrine. Kittie shook her head.  
  
"I'm a victim of a panty raid...." she mumbled into her hand. Sighing she pointed her wand at the panties and it shot out of the poor boys hands. She caught them and looked at them in disgust.  
  
Harry snorted. He just couldn't picture Kittie wearing anything *pink*.  
  
She sighed again and looked at the boy who had started to cry. "Tell you what, you tell me how you got the password to Griffindor Tower and I'll let you keep these." She dangled the panties in front of the boy who eagerly grabbed them.  
  
"Some Slytherin!" he said rubbing the panties to his cheek. "Some Slytherin?" Kittie asked confused. "Yeah! Some blonde Slytherin boy!"  
  
Kittie's face cleared. She thanked the boy, who scampered away. She turned angrily to the other end of the court yard where Draco was cracking up.  
  
"This is war, Draco!" She called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There ya go. The next chappie will be the sleepover. Need ideas and quick! Review! 


	10. The boy who leaves with the sun

(A/N) MWAHAHAHAHA! I really like doing that. anywayz, here's the sleepover and hope ya love it!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, read the first chapters over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Wake up! It's 7:30!" Ron shook Harry awake. Harry snorted and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Ron."  
  
Ron hit him. Harry's eyes snapped open. After a few seconds, Harry flung his legs over the side of the bed and shook his head.  
  
Through the entire week, Harry had tried to keep the fact that he knew about the party from Kittie. The outcome was he hardly said anything. Kittie had asked him more than once if he needed Madame Pomphery.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and threw the cloak over them. No boys even knew about what was happening tonight, but they were forced to retreat to their dorms at six.  
  
Harry and Ron tiptoed down the stairs in time to see Kittie plummet Ginny with a large scarlet pillow. She ducked as Ginny threw an even bigger blue one at her. Hermione walked in through the portrait, just as a small green one bounced off Ginny's forehead. She ran between them.  
  
"Kittie! Ginny! Stop!" She sighed and shook her head as Kittie and Ginny dropped the pillows they were holding. "What am I going to do with you tonight?"  
  
"You're going to have to hold Kittie back during a pillow fight." Ginny panted. "I think she'll try to smother Parkinson."  
  
Kittie scowled.  
  
"Anyways." Hermione snatched a pillow Kittie had just picked up to throw at Ginny. "Kittie? Do you even know where the statue is?" Kittie shook her head. Hermione sighed again. "Come with me, then."  
  
Kittie grabbed a bathrobe and slipped it over her PJs. Ginny started to rearrange cushions and pillows on the scarlet rug. As Kittie and Hermione reached the door, it opened under their hands. McGonagall sailed in. Harry fought back a groan.  
  
She walked straight to a window seat, sat down and pulled out a stitch work. Ginny pulled Kittie and Hermione aside. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"Um..." Hermione looked uncomfortable. Kittie and Ginny both stared at her. "I forgot to mention that she'll be watching us?"  
  
Kittie and Ginny both tackled her. McGonagall stood up and shouted "Girls! There will be no rough-housing here! It's not too late to stop this party, you know!"  
  
The three girls stood up and brushed themselves off. "And Ms. Weasley! What are you wearing?" Ginny looked down. She was wearing the same oversized scarlet shirt she wore the morning they left for the train. "Get some shorts on. Now!"  
  
Ginny stomped up the stairs and Hermione dragged Kittie out of the portrait hole. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Just then however, and crowd of excited Griffindors ran down the stairs. Katie jumped on a large cushion and opened her mouth to yell something but stopped when McGonagall stood up. "Girls! Quiet or the boys will hear you! We are going to have fun tonight but we are going to do it quietly! Now please sit and wait patiently for the Slytherin girls!"  
  
The girls grumbled and sat quietly. Ginny ran down the stairs wearing red pajama pants. "Bathroom break, now!"  
  
McGonagall opened her mouth to protest, but the girls were already out the portrait hole. Harry and Ron followed quietly behind.  
  
Out in the corridor, everyone immediatly burst into compliants. Kittie ran up to Ginny. Behind her was a large group of Slytherins complaining just as loud. Kittie called for quiet.  
  
"Look. We can't have any fun while McGonagall is still here. If we make this party as boring as possible she'll conk out and leave before ten!"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. Milicent Bulstrode spoke up. "What if she just falls asleep?"  
  
Hermione stepped up. "I'll catch her before she does and act worried and tell her I'll watch you so she can go to bed." Kittie grinned. "You've been around us too long, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled toothly at the compliment.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough, around ten o' clock, McGonagall began to nod off. Kittie tapped Hermione and jerked her head at her. Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione walked slowly over to her whispered something and McGonagall jerked awake. She studied Hermione, who had the best poker face Harry had ever seen on. She then nodded, took her bags, and just before she left, she turned around to make sure no one was acting out of place. Satisfied, she closed the portrait behind her.  
  
Kittie jumped up and ran to the portrait. Everyone held their breathe until she came back, grinning.  
  
"Let's get this party started, ladies!"  
  
Everyone cheered and flopped on the cushions in the center of the room. Harry nudged Ron awake. They both got comfortable on the window seat McGonagall was sitting on.  
  
Pansy stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Well." she started glaring at Kittie at the corner of her eyes. "We might as well start this thing right. Boys!"  
  
Everyone but Kittie cheered again, whom rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine." Kittie grinned evilly. "Every Slytherin tells us the hottest Griffindor. And vise versa."  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes and Kittie glared back. "Starting with you, Parkinson."  
  
Pansy sneered. "One day that pride of yours is going to get you killed, Silcia."  
  
"Pride is all I have. I'd consider it a honor to die for it."  
  
"You just might."  
  
"Stop doodling and tells us which Griff you like."  
  
Pansy blinked in suprise. She mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry?" The girls choursed. But Kittie cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron gagged but no one heard because every Slytherin was cheering and Griffindors laughing hystericly. Ginny put her hands over her ears and groaned.  
  
Kittie grinned. "Why?"  
  
Pansy shrugged and flopped down again on a pink cushion. "I just have a thing for red heads, ok?"  
  
Kittie laughed along with everyone else. Pansy glared. "Wait. What about you?"  
  
Kittie stopped laughing. She thought about it. "Grant Torvald."  
  
The Slytherins cheered but Ginny blanched. "Torvald? But he's the slimieist git alive!"  
  
Kittie shrugged. "I didn't say anything about his personality."  
  
And the game progressed on. Harry was shocked when his own name popped up few times. He was even more suprised when Ginny said "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron gagged again. Kittie snorted and stared at Ginny in shock. Pansy stood. Ginny shrugged. "You guys asked."  
  
"Why? Why my Draco?" Pansy was nearly shrieking. Kittie burst out laughing and everyone stared at her, questioning her sanity. She snorted and told everyone to "please continue with this retarded conversation."  
  
Everyone glanced at each other before Angelina requested a game of Truth or Dare. Ginny sighed in relief. She shot a grateful glance at Kittie who grinned.  
  
The game went as smoothly as the last one. Parvati was dared to kiss Lavender. Milicent was dared to dye her hair blue until Monday. Ginny was badgered into admitting she no longer had a crush on Harry. Kittie was dared to sing. Harry was suprised at the dare until he heard her vioce.  
  
He had heard her sing with music but when it was just her vioce, it was a completly different story. She sang "O Holy Night" because she didn't know any other songs that really twisted her vioce.  
  
When she finished, the common room burst into wolf whistles and cheers.  
  
She dared Pansy to sneak up into one of the boy's dorm and steal a "trophy". She returned a few seconds holding a pair of scarlet,silk boxers. Harry leaned to Ron.  
  
"Who's are those?"  
  
Ron was cracking up with the rest of the room. "George's!" He gasped.  
  
And so the night went on. Around four, all of the girls had passed out where they lay. Pansy was curled up on her pink cushion, drooling like a faucet. Ginny was snoring softly, her head resting on Hermione's back. Kittie was in a ball at Harry's feet.  
  
Harry glanced down at her and was suprised at what the moonlight did for her. Her pale skin glowed, while her hair turned blood red and spilled over her face. A muscle near her eyes twitched.  
  
"No." she mumbled in her sleep. "Someone.....anyone.....help me."  
  
Harry slid out of the cloak and kneeled next to Kittie. "I swear.....didn't do any....stop.....hurts......fire.."  
  
He brushed her hair out of her face and whispered,"Shhh....".  
  
She groaned and dug her face deeper into her pillow. Harry ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. Her eyes opened a crack. Harry stood quickly.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
  
He breathed a sigh. "Yes."  
  
He turned to the dormitories. "Wait." she mumbled.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't be the boy who leaves with the sun."  
  
"What?"  
  
But she was asleep again. Harry sighed again, pulled her blankets up to her chin, and slid under the cloak again.  
  
He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window and waited for the sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. I think it's starting to get a little sappy. I'll try to change that as soon as possible. ~review!~ 


	11. Take my hand

(A/N) Once again, there's not much to say about this chapter. Hope ya love it!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone/thing else in the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let the fading sunlight warm his face. A cool November breeze lifted his hair away from his eyes and he re-opened them.  
  
*Don't be the boy who leaves with the sun.*  
  
He was sitting on a large rock over-looking the ocean. It was the most terrific site he had ever seen and he was amazed that he never thought to come here before. He looked down at the white sand in time to see a large boarhound run across it, kicking dirt at the girl running after it.  
  
"Fang!" Kittie wailed as the sand stung her face. Harry groaned. Think of the devil and she shall come. She leaped forward and tackled the dog into the sand. Fang twisted his neck around to lick Kittie's pink face.  
  
She hooked a leash around Fang's neck and squealed as Fang took off,dragging her in the sand behind him. Harry laughed.  
  
Kittie, suprised, let go of the leash, and looked up at Harry. She gave him a quick scowl and ran after the dog. Harry did a double take.  
  
Her brown hair was pulled into a high, but loose bun and silver studs ran up her ears. She wore torn jeans that was very fitting and showed red nylons beneath them. Her shirt was black and tucked in the front, but not the back, covering everything down to her ham strings. She was,again, wearing the deadly spikes and thin chain.  
  
No wonder Fang ran from her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Harry took his broom and flew over the pitch. He hovered over the bleachers for a moment, confused.  
  
A light,tinkling vioce was singing underneath them. Harry wasn't suprised when he flew down and was face to face with Kittie.  
  
Kittie was suprised, though. She stopped singing and tripped over a rock.  
  
Harry watched, amused, as she stood as gracefully as she could, and brushed herself off. He grinned and cocked his eye brows at her bare feet.  
  
"It's a cold night." He said as Kittie crossed her arms. "Where are your shoes?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kittie wiggled her toes.  
  
Harry laughed and offered his hand. Kittie stepped back.  
  
"What? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Kittie looked at his hand as if it were a snake, ready to attack. Her blue eyes flickered to Harry's face, then back to his hand.  
  
"You usually take girls by the hand and sweep them off their feet, Potter?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Nope. Once again, you have made yourself unique."  
  
Kittie laughed. She took a step forward but didn't take his hand. "Will you take me anywhere but here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Kittie placed her small hand in Harry's and he slowly wrapped his fingers around it. Suddenly he pulled her onto the broom behind him and put on a huge burst of speed. Kittie squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Her hair pulled out of her bun and it sailed behind them like a banner.  
  
Harry dived towards the lake, causing Kittie tighten her grip on him and press her face against his back.  
  
He slowed down, letting her relax her grip. Kittie hooked her knees under the broom stick, and hung upside-down over the water. She let her finger tips trail over midnight-blue surface of the lake.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up. He shifted her so that she was sitting in front of him, then,once again taking her hands, he threw her off the front.  
  
Kittie made a weird noise, but stopped when she realized that Harry was still holding her hands, letting her bare feet skate against the glassy surface. She laughed and tugged on Harry's hand, asking to be brought up again.  
  
She sat sideways on the broom in front of him. When Harry was sure the broom was going to keep slowly circling the lake, he turned sideways and let his feet trail the water with Kittie.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Kittie looked at Harry from the corner of her eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, but I trust you."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"So what happened to them?"  
  
Kittie sighed. "I guess I should tell you. But you have to *swear* you won't say a word."  
  
Harry took her pinky with his. Kittie laughed. "I haven't pinky-swore anything since I was eight."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kittie took a deep breath. "My parents came from a long line of witches and wizards and just about everything else possible. My mother had Banshee in her blood. Anyways, they got married striaght out of Hogwarts and had me a few years later. Everyone was in uproar over it. They thought that I would grow to be different. Powerful. Dark. Anything that made me scary."  
  
She paused and took another deep breath. "Voldemort thought the same and sought out to kill me and my parents. My parents found out and hid me in an orphanage. With they came home, they met the Dark Lord himself. It was my birthday, a week before Halloween. On Halloween, he sought to kill you. He was going for me as soon as you were out of the way."  
  
"But," Harry said the truth hitting him like a rock. "I saved you. Had I died, you would have been next."  
  
Kittie nodded.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
She shook her head. "That's enough information for today. Can you take me back?"  
  
Harry nodded. Within minutes, they were hovering over a balcony Kittie confirmed as hers.  
  
"Shh.... I don't want to wake anyone up." Kittie slid off the broom and hopped in pain as she landed on her feet wrong. Harry laughed lightly.  
  
"K-Silcia?"  
  
Kittie spun around at the door. "Hmm?"  
  
"Can we call a truce?"  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"As in we agree to disagree?"  
  
Kittie thought about it for a second before answering. "Let me sleep on it tonight. When I make up my mind, you'll know."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good night, Kittie."  
  
Kittie froze at the use of her first name. "'night."  
  
And she disappeared again, leaving Harry staring at her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were both OOC then, but that should help those who wanted the smut. Review! 


	12. Whip lashes and burns

(A/N) This is a test. I'm writing this in Times New Roman to see if it will let me italize. You know a test. Sorry if im confusing. Anyways, back to regular mode! Well, as regular as possible.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter...ya da ya da  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked queitly over the hill over-looking Hagrid's hut. Their next detention was with him and Harry wasn't too happy. Last time he had detention with Hagrid, he had to go into the forest.  
  
Suddenly someone leapt up and wrapped their arms around Harry's neck. He managed an "ack!" before he fell on top of his attacker. Who ever it was had a strong head lock and their hand was over his mouth. He felt their breath tickle his ear.  
  
"Ok Potter." whispered a familiar vioce in his ear. "If I agree to this truce, we have to set some rules. If this happens, I still get to call you by your last name. I won't pick fights with you or anyone you call friend. I'll even be a little civilized with Chang."  
  
She let her hand drop from his face and Harry said angrily,"Did you have to *tackle* me?!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry struggled but Kittie had an unbreakable headlock. "And, you have to act civilized towards Draco. Just get this straight. My new found respect and trust for you did not change the fact whether or not I can tolerate you. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Deal." He choked out and Kittie released him. He looked down at her and gasped,"Where do you learn that stuff?"  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Your right hook! Your headlock! Who teaches you that?"  
  
Kittie looked up at him from the ground. "I taught myself to fight long ago."  
  
Harry held out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"What can I call you?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as Kittie brushed herself off.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"You don't care what people will say if I start calling you by your first name?"  
  
"I don't care what people say, period." She checked her watch. "We're an hour early. Tell Hagrid that I'm going to go visit the hippogriffs."  
  
Kittie turned and walked purposely towards the pen. Harry shook his head in disbelief before walking to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid happily poured out tea and looked proud when Harry told him where Kittie went.  
  
"Gurl a'ter my own heart. She's got a nose fer anermals like I ne'er seen."  
  
Harry walked to the window and watched Kittie bow to three of them at once. Her hair glowed blood red again in the setting sun, and spilled over her face as she bent low to them. After they bowed back she began *playing* with them. Her hair flew behind her, as the chesnut one nipped at it. She giggled and spun her hair out of it's reach.  
  
Hagrid followed Harry's eyes and grunted. "Wild one, she is. Not tryin' to tame 'er, are ya 'arry?" He snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. He blinked and looked up at Hagrid.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ne'er mind." Hagrid chuckled and watched as Kittie jumped on the pen's gate and sat on the logs. The hippogriffs sat at her feet.  
  
"Better get started early, 'arry. Go on out ter and fetch Kittie."  
  
Harry nodded and left his untouched tea.  
  
As he reached the pen he reached up and tapped Kittie's shoulder.  
  
She fell back on him and they both tumbled on the ground outside the pen with a yell.  
  
"Personally, Kittie." Harry said as she pushed her upper body up far enough to glare at him. "I prefer to be on top, but this works,too."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Just joking. Gerroff!"  
  
Kittie stood up and offered her hand. Harry took it and instead of pulling himself up, managed to pull her back down. She rolled on her back next to him, her body shaking with laughs she was trying to control. "You're learning quick."  
  
Harry rolled on his side. "Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
He laughed, but just then, Hagrid's vioce boomed from the hut. "'arry! Kittie! Come on!"  
  
Harry and Kittie pushed themselves up and walked, shoving each other on the way there, to the hut.  
  
Hagrid looked down at them and said, "I was lookin' fer a plant fer Snape earlier an' I lef' my bow on the trail. Yer job is ter fetch it. I gotta 'nother job to do. If you run into any trouble, shoot up red sparks. If yer lost,shoot up green 'uns."  
  
He turned to Kittie. "Lupin's done told me about you. Do ya think yer going ter need anything?"  
  
Kittie thought for a second. "Knives. Two. Just to be safe."  
  
Hagrid disappeared into the hut and Harry turned to Kittie. "What was that about?"  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows and laughed. "Curious, are we? Well, you'll just have to watch and find out."  
  
Harry was ready with a comeback but Hagrid returned and handed her two silver-hilted knives.  
  
Kittie inspected them and ran her finger down the blade of one. A drop of blood rolled down it and she grinned. "Perfect. Let's hope I won't have to use them."  
  
Hagrid nodded. Kittie turned to Harry and shoved him towards the wood. She put both knives in her thick,black leather belt. Harry waved to Hagrid, swallowed thickly and walked shakily towards the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me have the knives."  
  
Kittie groaned for the third time that evening. Harry saw her shake her head in the wand light. "No, Potter. Why do you want them so bad anyways?"  
  
"I just don't trust you with knives in the dark."  
  
"I'm not going to gut you alive you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'd kill you first."  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
About an hour later, they were still argueing when Harry was suddenly thankful that it was Kittie who held them.  
  
She suddenly stopped and put out a hand. Harry looked down at her. Her right hand was twitching next to the knives and her face was blank.  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Shh. Don't move, Potter."  
  
Harry froze and followed her eyes. Nothing was in front of them. But behind them....  
  
Kittie suddenly spun around and something whistled through the air. Harry spun around too and gasped.  
  
A large lizard had it's upper-snout pinned to a tree with the silver hilt barely sticking out. It's lower jaw flapped painfully, roaring. It looked like a giant alligator on it's hind legs.  
  
"Damn." Kittie groaned. "I'm losing my touch after three years."  
  
Harry gaped at her. *Losing her touch?!*  
  
Kittie threw the other knife and this time it flew in it's mouth and lodged itself through the top. The lizard stopped thrashing.  
  
She walked over to it and kicked it. It didn't move. She reached in it's mouth and yanked the knives out. "Get off my knives." She hissed at it, as it crumbled at her feet.  
  
She returned to Harry and extended her arms, covered in black blood. "Do you mind?" Kittie asked.  
  
Harry swallowed and preformed a cleaning spell.  
  
Kittie put the now cleaned knives back in her belt. "Shall we?" she calmly continued walking leaving Harry still stupidly gaping at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They found the bow half and hour later. As they turned around, Harry said, "Give me your hand."  
  
"Now, now, Potter. A truce only goes so far."  
  
Harry scowled. "I can barely see you. Hagrid will kill me if I lose you on the way back. Besides you have the knives."  
  
Kittie sighed and slipped her small, but powerful hand into his.  
  
Ignoring the shivers shooting up his arm, Harry continued to walk down the path. As the reached a clearing, he let her hand go. He turned to say something to her when something huge crashed above him. He looked up, but Kittie pinned him to a tree pressing her own body tightly against his.  
  
The something fell behind her, scraping her back. Kittie cried out and clentched her teeth. Harry took a few deep breaths and moved around the large log that had nearly killed them, pulling a cursing Kittie with him.  
  
Walking slowly, he led her to the Hospital Wing, still holding the bow in his hand. The nurse closed the curtains around them, leaving Harry sitting by the door. He listened into their conversation.  
  
"Bloody tre-. What are those?" Madame Pomfrey's suprised vioce jolted Harry back.  
  
"Nothing!" Kittie quickly said.  
  
"Burns. And these?"  
  
"I..er...fell out of a tree this summer."  
  
"These look like whip lashes to me. You know, I have a potion to make these disappear. Wait a second."  
  
She hurried out, closing the curtains shut tightly behind her. She dug around in her cupboards for a second and hurried back in.  
  
He heard Kittie hiss in pain, seconds later. "There now. Now you can wear a pretty dress for the Christmas Ball!"  
  
Kittie took a few deep breaths and asked, confused, "Christmas Ball?"  
  
"Masque. Any who! Stay away from those trees dear."  
  
Kittie walked out of the curtains and stopped when she saw Harry. She grabbed the bow and walked towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry ran up to her. "What did they do to you?"  
  
Kittie shook her head and continued her stride. Harry blocked her. "Kittie, tell me!"  
  
She sighed. "Forget it. It's over now. At least until next summer."  
  
Harry took her hand and spun her around. She shook her head again and said, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok?"  
  
He nodded and let her go. He watched as she knocked on Hagrid's door and handed him his bow. She offered the knives back, but he told her to keep them as a belated birthday present.  
  
She returned to Harry and led him towards the Towers. They were silent on the way back until Kittie told the Fat Lady the password.  
  
"Good night, Potter."  
  
"Don't forget that Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw tomarro."  
  
"How could I? Draco's been talking about it for weeks."  
  
Harry laughed and saluted her before opening the door to his dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) ok they're back to normal. I need some costume ideas! Review! 


	13. Strip Go Fish

(A/N) My computer won't let me itialize. Is that normal?? Any *who*. I love that. The next chappie! Drum roll please!  
  
Disclaimers: Suprise, Suprise. I don't own Harry Potter, the series, the names, except those I made up. So don't sue me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're pulling my hair, Kittie!" Ginny whined. It was the beginning of December and,once again, Kittie, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting,alone, in the common room. Ok, not so alone, because Harry decided he might as well sneak out again under his nifty cloak.  
  
"No pain, no gain."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Girls!"  
  
Everyone froze and looked towards the portrait hole. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall was standing in the doorway, hands on hips, and her lips thin. "Why aren't you in the library? Two of you have O.W.L.'s this year and I thought you would try to set a better example for the other years!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at Kittie. She put on the most charming smile Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Professor," She started. "We were just discussing the thousands of ways to transfigure a rock into a hedgehog. We were going to silently study in the library, but it's so much more peaceful in here, and besides, I heard that there were hardly any seats in there at all."  
  
Harry gaped. Kittie was as good at the charm game as he was!  
  
McGonagall nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, I do see your point. And as you and Ms. Granger are the top of your year, I'll let you continue your conversation. Have any of you seen Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny stared. "You thought Dra-I mean-Mr. Malfoy would be *here*?" McGonagall sighed. "No, Ms.Weasley, I just assumed you three would know where he went. Never mind."  
  
As soon as McGonagall left, Ginny shook her head, causing Kittie to pull it again.  
  
"You know," she growled after hitting Kittie's foot in retailiation,"Draco has been acting strange lately."  
  
Hermione agreed but Kittie stared into the fire. "Kittie? Do you know- "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kittie blinked and tore her eyes away from the dancing flames. "Draco has to spend Christmas vacation at home."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, but Hermione looked slow on the up take. "Is that bad?"  
  
Kittie scoffed. "It's bad."  
  
Ginny nodded. "We'll be lucky if he comes back in one piece, now that Lucius knows about Kittie."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Lucius doesn't...does he?"  
  
Kittie's eyes traveled back to the fire. "Remember when I said Draco and I had a lot in common?"  
  
Hermione sat in stunned silence. Ginny changed the subject. "He caught the snitch about ten minutes into the match against Ravenclaw, didn't he?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "You could of sworn it was Chang who had banshee in her blood for the way she screamed."  
  
All three of the girls laughed and Harry quietly sat on the lest squishy arm chair he could find.  
  
"So," Ginny said. "Is Draco going to be here for the masque?"  
  
Kittie nodded. "The Masque is going to take place before the Hogwarts Express leaves."  
  
"What are you going as?"  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
Ginny looked hurt. "Why?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Hermione scoffed.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "I'm going as a goddess."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm going as a princess."  
  
"Who are you two going with?"  
  
Hermione jumped up. "Did you guys hear who asked Ron to the ball?"  
  
Ginny's ears perked, but Kittie held up a hand. "Gossip, gossip." After a split second of silence, she asked, eagerly,"Who?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Parkinson."  
  
Kittie gagged. "What did he say?"  
  
"No, of course!"  
  
"You're going with him aren't you?"  
  
Hermione blushed and said something about the library. She ran out leaving Ginny covering her ears behind her.  
  
"Who's Draco going with?"  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows at Ginny as she twisted her hair up. "No one. Why?"  
  
"Just curious!"  
  
"Uh huh. What would Ron say,Ginny?"  
  
"Something along the lines of 'hell no' and 'I'm going to kill him'?"  
  
Kittie giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week before the Masque, Harry decided to go as a dementor. Just to stick Draco's foot in his mouth. Kittie refused to tell him what she was going as and who she planned to go with. But,as far as Harry could tell, no one.  
  
He was sitting around a table with Ron, the twins, Kittie, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"So Harry, who are *you* going with?" Hermione looked up at him from a fan of cards. She, Kittie, Ginny, and Ron were playing an *innocent* game of go fish since Ginny didn't know how to play poker.  
  
Ginny grumbled as she was forced to take off her shoes. "Are you four playing strip *go fish*?"  
  
Ron sneered at Harry. "Stop changing the subject, Potter. Who are you going with?" Kittie snapped at him as she angrily pulled off her socks.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno, I thought of asking Cho....". Kittie bit back an insult. Ginny gaped at him.  
  
"Harry, you have only a week! She could be taken by now!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to defend himself, but Kittie was on her bare feet and shoving him out of the portrait hole. "Ask her. And don't come back until you have!"  
  
She shut the portrait with a snap leaving Harry standing shocked in the middle of the corridor. "What just happened?" He asked himself aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the library and flopped on one the chairs. Just then, Cho waltzed in, with her rather large group of friends, as usual. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
He walked over and pulled her by the arm behind a shelf of books, leaving the girls giggling behind them.  
  
"Cho," he started, letting her arm go. "I was wondering. Will you go to the Ba-er- Masque, with me?"  
  
Cho grinned broadly and nodded. Harry let out a relieved sigh. She giggled.  
  
"What are you going as?"  
  
Harry watched as she blushed. "A mermaid. You?"  
  
"A dementor."  
  
She crinkled her nose in disgust and opened her mouth, perhaps to tell him he couldn't, but he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, thanked her, and ran out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?" Kittie asked, thankful to change the subject that she just lost her shirt. "What did she say?"  
  
Harry did a double-take at her cross-bones bra and avioded her eyes, blushing. "Yes."  
  
She crossed her arms, causing one of the twins to wolf whistle. She quickly unfolded them, put her cards flat on the table, and mumbled,"I'm folding. Good night."  
  
Ron looked at her in suprise, down to his pants. "You can't fold in go fish!"  
  
But Kittie had already grabbed her shirt, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"And what does she mean, 'Good night'? It's seven o' clock!"  
  
Hermione stood up,took up her socks and shoes, and muttured she was going to make sure she wasn't sick. Ginny followed, pulling on her robes over her uniform.  
  
Ron slammed his cards on the table, and folded his arms.  
  
"Girls." he growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still looking for ideas for costumes for other characters. Ecspecially for Draco. Review! (P.S) wut login thing??? 


	14. The Christmas Masque pt one

(A/N) Thank you! Thank you! You guyz rock!! I wanna say I was debating on what to make Kittie, but Anty, you said something about sprouting wings which triggered an idea. Thanks! Fishy Draco? Cute, but I'm going to make someone else a fish. :-). JKR says several times in her books that Draco is pale so I'm going to throw some fangs in too. When you said a musician, I thought of Pansy. I'm going to enjoy writing this, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter..... you get it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start.  
  
"Harry! Where are my robes?" He opened his eyes to see Ron throwing things out of his trunk. Harry groaned and shut them again, quickly.  
  
"Not on you, that's for sure!"  
  
Ron and Harry's heads snapped towards the door and Ron dived under his covers, still in his boxers.  
  
Kittie and Hermione were in the doorway cracking up and clutching their stomaches. In there hands were green robes. Ron stood and wrapped his blanket around his waist. He snatched the robes out of their hands.  
  
He laid them on the bed(A/N: the robes!) and inspected them. The fryed edges where sewn in and lined with emerald linings. His jaw dropped and he looked up at the two girls, who were grinning in triumph. "Merry Early Christmas, Ron." Hermione grinned.  
  
"You two...you guys..."  
  
Kittie laughed. "Your welcome, Ron." She gestured for Hermione to walk out ahead of her.  
  
After the door was shut firmly behind them, Harry slid out of bed and ran over to the robes. "They *had* to use magic to do this." He muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At about five, Hermione and Ginny disappeared into the dorms. Kittie was suprised. "It's not going to take them three hours to get ready is it?"  
  
But an hour later, Ginny ran down the stairs, in a bathrobe, and dragged her upstairs.  
  
At seven Harry pulled on his long, black robes and drew up his hood. He took in a rattling breath. Ron walked out of the bathroom. Harry began to laugh.  
  
Ron sneered and placed a golden crown on his head. "You're wearing *tights*?!" Harry gasped.  
  
Ron stomped a golden slippered foot. "Bow before royalty, peasant!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry met Cho outside the Great Hall, ten minutes to eight.  
  
She had on a long, green sequined skirt with a fin behind her. She adjusted the two enormous seashells on her chest and took Harry's arm.  
  
As the doors were flung open, Harry scanned the crowd. He could see Fred dressed as a Chip n' Dale dancer with Angelina, a muggle singer he didn't reconize, on his arm. George was looking for his date, dressed in long, red, robes with flames dancing at the hems. His bangs were sticking up in horns.  
  
Ron pulled at his tights and Hermione smacked him with her fan. Ginny was in front, on the arm of a blonde boy with long black robes.  
  
George had finally found his date, a very pretty girl wearing white with a golden chain across her forehead and wings flapping playfully, pertruding out of her bare shoulder blades.  
  
Harry stretched to get a closer look at the girl, but Cho was pulling him through the doors. She yanked him to a table full of Ravenclaw girls and their dates. Her friends let out high-pitched squeals as she introduced Harry.  
  
Harry sat down at looked across the room at George and his date. His jaw fell.  
  
Kittie.  
  
Her long hair was in tread locks and swinging freely on her back. Little silver strings were intwined with each lock and glittering in the candle light. Her long, white dress was spagetti-strapped with little silver chains as the straps and a thin, silver chain around her waist. Her make-up was simple with feathers painted across her hair line and glitter on her eye lids. A slit went clear up her right leg to the hip. On her upper arms were two white arm bands. Her back was bare and the short, childish wings flapped realistically. He glanced down at her shoes. Her shoes were high-heeled sandals but where made out of *glass* and the reflection of thousands of candles danced on them.  
  
Cho coughed. Harry tore his eyes away and looked up where Dumbledore was calling for attention. He explained how the menu worked and the dinner started.  
  
He kept shooting glances at his friends' table and recieving glares from Cho. As the music started, he saw George drag Kittie to the floor. It was a slow, mournful song and Cho grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor as well. She sneered at Kittie as they passed them, and Kittie grinned and said something behind her teeth. George looked at her in suprise.  
  
When the song ended, Harry applauded politly with everyone, and began walking towards Ron and Hermione, who were still sitting. Cho grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
Harry tried to say something but she was dragging him to the dance floor again.  
  
After three songs, he panted over to the punch table. "Demanding date, Potter?"  
  
Kittie was leaning on the table,sipping on her punch. Harry ignored her and reached for the serving spoon. She grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Spiked." Harry pointed to the next bowl. "Spiked." He pointed to the last bowl and she nodded.  
  
"You spiked the punch? McGonagall will kill you!" Harry took a sip out of his cup.  
  
Kittie shook her head. "I didn't spike it. But I must say, Draco is really influencing Ginny."  
  
Harry's head snapped over to Ginny who was making her way quickly over, pulling Draco with her.  
  
"You stopped him, right, Kittie?" Ginny gasped. Harry glared at Draco. His blonde hair was slicked back and his canines were magically perturding over his bottom lip.  
  
"You're with this git?!"  
  
Ron's vioce snapped Harry out of his suprise. Ron's face was as red as his hair and he was digging his nails in his palms.  
  
Kittie grabbed Harry's hand. She pulled him away, and Harry asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Trust me we don't want to witness this." She looked back where both of the twins had joined in. "What about Cho?" Kittie stopped and pointed to the dance floor where Cho was dancing with Roger Davies.  
  
This time, Harry took Kittie's hand and pulled her out into the garden outside. A dozen fairies shrieked and chattered angrily at them.  
  
"I hate Hogwarts' Balls!" Harry leaned over the railing. Kittie sighed.  
  
"You hate them?! Do you know how much it hurt, making these things grow out of my back?!"  
  
Harry huffed and crossed his arms. A silence passed before he said, "What's going on inside?"  
  
"They're gone. Probely to continue their *discussion* out in the corridor."  
  
Harry pulled off his hood and let the cool breeze ruffle his hair. "I hate when you do that."  
  
Kittie leaned on the railing next to him. "What?"  
  
His eyes snapped open and he covered his mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "Yes. What do I do that you hate?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He and Kittie spun around to see Cho standing in the doorway. She took his hand and pulled him out, with a "I need to talk to you."  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned angrily to him. "I want you to choose and choose *now*. I don't trust that wentch and it's either, never talk to me again or never talk to *her* again. Who is it?"  
  
Harry sadly turned to the balcony and walked out to see Kittie's eyes were glued on the moon.  
  
"Erm. Kittie?"  
  
Kittie blinked and turned to him in suprise. "Oh. I didn't get you into trouble,did I?"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
He stopped. What was he doing? He was going to give up Kittie's snide remarks and teasings for high-pitched vioces and bruises on his arms?  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry blinked a few times. "Forget about it."  
  
He ran inside and Cho crossed her arms. "Well?"  
  
"Her." He gasped. She squealed. "You're going to stop talking to that hussy for me? That's so sweet. Let's dan-"  
  
But Harry cut her off. "I choose her over you." Cho stared at him in suprise. "You're joking. Right? Because this is not funny, Harry."  
  
"I'm not joking." He waited patiently as she took a few calming breaths. "Why? WHY HER?!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think I owe you an explanation since you brought this unto yourself."  
  
He turned and left her screaming at his back.  
  
Kittie looked over his shoulder. "What is Chang yelling about?"  
  
Harry sat on the stone bench and told her everything. Kittie shook her head. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I did. You thought I'd let her push me around?"  
  
Kittie shrugged and sang softly with the music.  
  
He stood up and offered her his hand. Kittie stared up at him. "What?"  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
She sighed at took his hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly rotated to the music. He inhaled.  
  
She smelled like a mix between spearmint and peppermint. "Why are you wearing perfume?"  
  
Kittie laughed. "I'm not. I just ate a candy cane." He laughed and dipped her. She squealed and he took a rattling breath.  
  
She laughed. "Do that again." He laughed and pulled her up. "You make a convincing dementor, Potter."  
  
"I would say you made a convincing angel, but I know you."  
  
Kittie hit him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough* REVIEW! 2nd part of the masque, next chapter!!! Still looking for ideas! *And ill try to take the log in thing off, but i can't promise any thing. 


	15. The Christmas Masque pt two

(A/N) Thanks people! Next Chappie!! Let's just see if Draco's in one piece, shall we?  
  
Disclaimers: You should know it by the fifteenth chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the room.  
  
Pansy was flirting with Blaise, wearing a catholic school girl uniform and her hair in pig tails. She giggled and took his arm. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron was dancing with Hermione and glaring every once in a while at Ginny.  
  
Suddenly, there was yelling and Harry's eyes were jerked back over to Pansy. He laughed. He wasn't too suprised to see Kittie with her fists and her sides, facing Pansy.  
  
Pansy pulled out her wand, out of her shirt, as Kittie yanked up the skirt of her dress to reveal her wand, strapped to her thigh by a white band.  
  
In seconds Kittie and Pansy were both flying backwards, their wands floating lazily over each other. Kittie was on her feet first, and she grabbed her wand and pointed it between Pansy's eyes, just as she stood up. She waited until Pansy had her wand, then yelled her spell at the same time. Something enormous flew out of Pansy's wand, caught Kittie by her shoulders and flew towards the roof, Kittie kicking and screaming beneath it.  
  
A green beam hit Pansy in the stomach and she slid six feet back, on the floor again. She turned to her side to burp three huge slugs on the floor.  
  
Up in the air, Kittie pointed her wand at the giant bird and a colomn of fire shot out. The bird shrieked and tumbled to the floor as a giant fire ball. People screamed and dived out of the way. Kittie was still falling and pointed her wand at the floor, and a foot before she would have hit, air burst out of the end and she hovered a few seconds before gently placing her feet on the floor.  
  
Pansy burped again and pointed her wand at Kittie. A black beam hit Kittie square in the stomach and she fell to her knees and screamed, clutching her stomach. She took a few deep breaths, stopped screaming and pointed her wand at herself. The curse stopped and she stood over Pansy, reached down grabbed her wand and threw it in one of the punch bowls.  
  
Pansy threw a slug at her, but she ducked and it sailed behind her to hit Cho in the forehead. Cho screamed as it slowly slid down her face into it fell into her mouth. She spat and screamed some more.  
  
McGonagall had finally made it between the two fueding girls and pointed her wand at the pile of fire behind Kittie. She helped Pansy up and started to leave the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing. Cho ran up and said, "Professor, I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing, too."  
  
Pansy threw more slugs on the floor and McGonagall sighed impatiently. "For Heaven's Sake, Ms. Chang! It was only a slug!"  
  
Cho sniffed and walked back to her table, rubbing her tounge the whole way there.  
  
Harry watched Kittie walk outside and he went to follow her as the music started again.  
  
She was leaning on the railing again and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"You know Parkinson. She thought I was flirting with Zabini. If you ask me, I think she had too much spiked punch."  
  
Harry laughed. He leaned on the railing next to her and asked, "What else do you have in your line? I could hear the banshee several times in there."  
  
Kittie grinned and thought about it. "Troll..."  
  
Harry gaped. "Troll? I can't see a troll in you."  
  
"Faries."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You're ears." He reached over to pull her hair away and reveal her slightly pointed ears. Her hand brushed his as she reached up to touch them and he jerked his hand away.  
  
"What else?" He asked to hide his embarressment.  
  
"Nymphs."  
  
"That's obvious too."  
  
Even in the moonlight Harry could see a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "Erm, I mean, your so shy."  
  
Kittie cocked an eyebrow. "Shy, Potter?"  
  
"Modest."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Through the next half an hour, he learned she also had giant, werewolf, and even mermaid.  
  
The headmaster announced the last song and Harry offered his hand again. She laughed and said, "Can't you just ask me?"  
  
"Alright. Dance with me?"  
  
Kittie grinned again and took his hand. As the song ended, the students began filing out.  
  
Harry spotted a giant fish with Ms. Norris on it's heels. He leaned to Kittie and asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Kittie laughed lightly and whispered,"Filch."  
  
Harry laughed too and said. "Well, this evening has certainly been entertaining."  
  
She stopped and turned around at the stairs. "It's not over yet."  
  
Harry followed her eyes to where Draco and Ginny were saying "Good night."  
  
A little first year girl ran up to Draco, still dressed as a fairie. She was holding a pair of boxers with rotating Christmas lights on it. They exchanged words, as Ginny leaned on the wall nearly crying in laughter.  
  
The girl ran away with the boxers and Draco turned angrily to Kittie. "I told you it was war, Draco!"  
  
Ginny gave Draco a quick peck and ran up to Kittie and gave her a high-five. He sneered. "But we're even right?"  
  
Kittie grinned. "Even."  
  
Draco saluted her and shaking his head, retreated to the dungeons. Kittie finally burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
As they reached the portriat, the Fat Lady cheered them completly trashed. She swung forward with out even asking the password.  
  
As they reached the stairs Ginny began dragging Kittie down the hall, obviously dying to tell her about the Masque. Kittie turned around, just enough time to yell good night, before Ginny shoved her in the fourth year dormitories.  
  
Harry shook his head and yawned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There, MWAHAHAHAHA. I almost forgot that again. REVIEW!! Need present ideas! 


	16. The Return of Strip Go Fish

(A/N) Okay! I can't say too much about this but, well of course, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: DO DA DO DA........ sorry, I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM, POTTER?!!"  
  
Harry fell back in suprise as a sleeping-a-second-ago Kittie woke up with one hell of a shout that brought the banshee of her out again.  
  
"I'm just looking for Hermione!"  
  
Hermione had fell out of her bed with a scream much like Kittie's. She looked over her bed, her hair dishevealed. "What? Couldn't you wait till breakfast, Harry?"  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
Kittie threw off her covers and shoved Harry out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
He stood in suprise for a few seconds, barely aware of the boys' heads sticking out the doors and the scattered appualse. "That was one hell of a pair of legs." He murmured, still stunned as Ron dragged him back into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what were her pajamas like?" Dean asked eagerly as Harry sat on the edge of his bed, trying to get his ears to stop ringing.  
  
"Black, really short shorts with a dragon on the front. And a really small green tank top."  
  
Seamus wolf-whistled. "I bet your the only one who ever seen Kittie Silcia in shorts. She must have some form of a goddess in her line."  
  
Harry was tempted to tell about the nymphs but kept his mouth shut and tuned out as Neville and Dean began to argue who had a better chance with her. "Why don't *we* have a balcony?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. "You *did* get a good look at her room, didn't you you devil?"  
  
Harry's face heated. "I was just wondering. I mean, we don't."  
  
Ron stretched. "Well. I'm going downstairs to see if I can interest the girls to a game of go fish, now that the whole castle's up."  
  
Seamus looked confused. "You seem to have a huge fascination with go fish lately, Ron. What gives?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said standing up. "I'm gonna play too. I wanna see those legs again."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on seeing much. Kittie's been getting better. And I'd like to thank my sister for teaching her."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thank?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they went downstairs, Kittie and Hermione were reading seperate small books by the fire.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron looked around.  
  
Kittie shrugged. "Probely at breakfast. Why?"  
  
Harry spoke up. "Go Fish, anyone?"  
  
Kittie and Hermione exchanged glances. "Tell you what. We get two more girls and you guys get two more guys and we'll have a game."  
  
Ron nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione ran after him and Harry turned to Kittie.  
  
"Why don't you wear shorts more often?" he asked as Kittie stood and placed her book on the coffee table.  
  
She scoffed. "You saw why."  
  
"And you say you're not shy."  
  
Kittie opened her mouth but Ron and Hermione had returned with Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender.  
  
Hermione sat up the table and Kittie ran back up the stairs to get the cards.  
  
"So what are the rules?" Dean asked nervously.  
  
"Try to stay dressed."  
  
"Dressed?"  
  
Kittie sat next to Hermione and shuffled as everyone else took a seat. "This is just like go fish, but we strip if we have to fish, or if you lose a card."  
  
"And you can't ask the person next to you or you're own gender." Hermione cut in.  
  
Dean and Seamus turned to Ron. "You lucky bastard." Seamus sputtered.  
  
Ron beamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes into the game Harry,Ron,and Dean were shirtless and poor Seamus was only in his boxers. Kittie and Hermione was barefoot and Parvati was sweater-less, while Lavender was down to her muscle shirt.  
  
Ron called for a break. He turned to the boys. "Ok, we're losing."  
  
Harry shivered and rubbed his arms. "Thank you, Sherlock."  
  
"What are we going to do, Ron?" Seamus crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Lady Luck isn't with us."  
  
"Alright!" Kittie called. "Back to the game boys!" She playfully slapped Seamus's arse and went to her seat.  
  
Harry noticed her pocket her wand. "Wait a minute!"  
  
Kittie paled. "Wands on the coffee table."  
  
The girls groaned and took their wands out and put them on the table.  
  
"Now lets play this right." He sneered at Kittie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That did it.  
  
After fifteen minutes, the boys were still in their pants and boxers while Kittie, Lavender and Parvati were shirtless and poor Hermione had just lost her pants.  
  
"A king, Potter." Kittie rubbed her arms. Harry groaned and handed her his king of hearts.  
  
She grinned evilly. "Your pants."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Dean were down to their boxers and Seamus had to fold for losing his boxers.  
  
Parvati giggled and held Harry's pants up. "Do we get to keep their clothes, Kittie?" Kittie shook her head. Harry grinned. "A queen, Kittie."  
  
She slammed her head on the table and shoved the queen of hearts at him. He grinned. "Your pants."  
  
Three boys' heads disappeared under the table as Kittie threw her large pants at them.  
  
Dean reappeared and ran his arm over his mouth. Ron looked at Hermione and asked for a ten. Harry was the last to reappear and he cocked his eye brows at a blushing Kittie.  
  
As the game ended, He and Kittie were the last. Neither of them had lost anything since Kittie.  
  
Harry looked at his last hand. "If I get this, what do I get?"  
  
"*What*, Potter?!"  
  
"I mean, will you teach me how to fight? You won't have to lose any more clothes."  
  
"What do you want to learn, specificly."  
  
"Everything you know."  
  
"As in knives, archery, swords, and fists?"  
  
"Er..yeah."  
  
"Deal. But you don't, I get to keep your boxers."  
  
"Deal. A five?"  
  
Kittie grinned evilly. "Go Fish, Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I hope I'm not torturing you guys. I had to dedicate a chapter to strip go fish. Review! 


	17. The Cat With Three Tails

(A/N) Hi people. Don't worry, I didn't go fish myself out. There will be more in other chapters. Anyways I think I'll reach my goal of finishing the Christmas chappies by then. If I don't slack off.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the series....do da do da.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched his breathe disappear in the air. A cracking twig snapped his head towards the woods. Looking around, he didn't see any weapons so he did the first thing that came to his frozen mind.  
  
He picked up a snowball and tip toed towards the woods. Something small jumped out and Harry fell back in suprise. It was a kitten.  
  
The small kitten licked it's blood-red fur once and turned it's midnight blue eyes to Harry. It immediatly jumped up and it's fur stuck on end. It let out a small, adorable growl.  
  
"Hello, kitty." Harry reached out to it but it spat and he jerked his hand back. The kitten sat in the snow and waved it's three tails.  
  
Three tails?  
  
He clicked his tounge and the cat tilted it's head to the side. It lowered it's nose to the snow in front of Harry. He reached out and scratched the kitten behind the ears as it closed its eyes lazily.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
The cat purred and rubbed its head against his hands. He picked it up and took it in the castle. As he reached his room, he was very relieved to see it deserted. He laid on his bed, with the cat on his stomach.  
  
"If I'm going to keep you, I have to think of a name. How's Ginger?"  
  
Suddenly, the kitten's light weight was much heavier and he was looking into the blazing blue eyes of Kittie.  
  
"Don't call me Ginger, Potter."  
  
Her hands were muffleing his suprised yell in no time and he took a few breaths. Well, as many breaths as he could take with Kittie sitting on his stomach.  
  
Ron's vioce echoed through the hallway and Kittie transformed again. He opened the door to see a small kitten licking herself on a pale Harry's stomach.  
  
Harry glanced down at the cat and it mewed. Ron's jaw dropped. "Didja find a wittle kitty-cat, Harry?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron, and it's not a k-" But the kitten's claws were slowly digging into Harry's neck. He looked down and she let go. She stared angrily into Harry's face and let out a small growl.  
  
"Yeah. I found her by the woods, what should I call her?"  
  
Ron looked at the blood-red fur. "How about Ginger?"  
  
Kittie growled.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. I think it's too average for her."  
  
"Red?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Harry looked at the kitten. It blinked it's large eyes twice.  
  
Harry snorted. "Kitty it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Ron had left for lunch, Kittie transformed again and sat at the foot of his bed.  
  
Harry massaged his temples. "You're an Animagus?"  
  
"Really? I never would have seen that for myself, Potter."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
Kittie sighed and fell back against his bed. "So that I can live with my godfather."  
  
"Who's your godfather?"  
  
"You haven't guessed?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remus Lupin!"  
  
Harry sat in silence. "Has he told you about....Black?"  
  
"You mean, Sirius being innocent? He didn't have to, but yes. And, yes, I also know he's your godfather."  
  
"What do you mean, he didn't have to?"  
  
"You really are slow aren't you? Think about it, Potter."  
  
More silence. "You're a *Seer*?!"  
  
Kittie nodded. "I'm a very limited Seer. I read the stars. Every person has a star, and I can read of their life in it. But that's about it. Everything else is lucky guesses."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Harry began to pace. "You're Animagi, a Seer,-"  
  
"And I'm on Voldemort's shit list."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He thinks I'm the "all-powerful, Kittie" thing. He wants me on his side or he wants me dead."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Welcome to the club, Potter. He wants you dead too."  
  
"Did you read why in those bloody stars?"  
  
"Not my department."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, not-"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Both their heads snapped towards the door. Kittie stood up and was ready to transform when Harry grabbed her wrist. Colin's vioce wafted through again.  
  
Harry shook his head. If Colin saw a cat with three tails, he would never leave. He threw Kittie on the bed. "Potter-!"  
  
"Harry, what's going on?"  
  
The door opened and Harry panicked. He leaned forward and began kissing Kittie's neck like he had been doing it for hours.  
  
Colin gasped, muttered an apology,and ran out. Kittie threw Harry off of her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Harry rubbed a his back, where a large bruise was forming. "What do you think he would have done, had he seen a cat with three tails?"  
  
"Gotten his camera?"  
  
"And you would have been famous all over the school, and Lupin would have killed you. I just saved you a lot of excess problems."  
  
"*Saved* me from excess-?" Kittie shook her head and reached the door. "I gotta go."  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Kittie threw open the door. "Lunch. Being a kitten does drain your stomach."  
  
She turned and ran out, closing the door tightly behind her.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. He got up and walked to his mirror. He lifted the back of his shirt to inspect the bruise.  
  
"Small price to pay, huh deary?" His reflection grinned. Harry swallowed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He dropped his shirt and instantly began flattening his hair.  
  
"You liked it, admit it."  
  
"Liked it? It was disgusting."  
  
"What was disgusting?"  
  
Ron's freckled face had appeared in his mirror and Harry jumped. "Er... Bean sprouts."  
  
The red head made a face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, he woke up to feel Dobby poking his face.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir! Is Harry Potter woke up?"  
  
"I am now, Dobby."  
  
Dobby jumped off Harry's bed and waited nervously as he stretched. "What is it, Dobby?"  
  
The house elf shuffled. "It is Christmas Eve. Me and rest of house elves are very busy tomarrow. Can I give Harry Potter gift now?"  
  
Harry nodded and yawned. As he opened his eyes, his wasn't suprised to see Dobby holding out a pair of socks. One was green and the other red, with little fluffy balls on the toes. Harry laughed and tugged them on. The elf beamed.  
  
Harry ran to his chest and pulled out a tie. Dobby grinned and pulled it on. Harry eyed a hand-woven scarf on his neck already. It was scarlet with a golden Griffindor lion.  
  
"Where did you get that, Dobby?"  
  
Dobby eyed the scarf. "Kittie Silcia, sir! She has been helping Winky through her being free problems."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. "How's it going?"  
  
"Very well, sir! Winky has even begun to help us with the work! Soon she'll be asking for wages too, sir!"  
  
Harry nodded and listened as Ron snorted and yawned. He blinked a few times at Dobby.  
  
"There's Dobby in front of you,right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, good." He stood up and stretched. Dobby turned to Harry, bowed and scampered out.  
  
Harry gasped. "Crud, crud, crud, CRUD!!"  
  
Ron looked up. "What?"  
  
"I gotta go to Hogsmeade today. I've been putting off buying presents."  
  
Ron laughed and pulled a shirt on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Harry found himself looking in a bookstore. He bought Hermione a book on how to transform your friends, in case she just felt like turning Kittie into a toad.  
  
He bought Ron a muggle baseball cap with a CC stitched on it. he bought Ginny a make your own quill- kit.  
  
He walked by a window of jewelry, and shrugging walked in. The owner immediatly flew to his side.  
  
"Looking for anything?"  
  
"Um...yeah. I'm looking for something for a star-gazer."  
  
"Star-Gazer, hm? Follow me."  
  
He showed Harry an impressive set of necklaces with little orbs that reflected the night sky. Harry shook his head.  
  
As the owner showed him several mood rings, Harry noticed a small, silver ring with a cat made out of a purple-ish rock on it. He studied it.  
  
"I wouldn't get that, if it's for a girl. It's a meteor ring. Not exactly a diamond, if you see. It came off of a meteor that crashed near here thousands of years ago."  
  
"Does it do anything special?"  
  
"Well, yes. It detects the person who gave it to you, and it burns if you're in trouble."  
  
"So, if I gave this to a friend, it would burn her if I was in danger of dying?"  
  
"Yes. But like I said, it's not too suitable for a girl. But if you were looking to get on her good side, may I request-"  
  
"I'll take it." Harry studied the cat's shape. He thought he saw it move and the owner sighed, defeated.  
  
Just to make the owner feel better, Harry bought a thick, silver man's ring that fit his right ring finger.  
  
Later, that night Harry sat on his bed, inspecting the metoer ring. It's purple-ish deepths were hyptonizing and he tore his eyes away. He put it in the small ring box and decided that such a ring should be given to the person directly.  
  
Some one knocked softly on the door and Harry quickly threw the box into a drawer. The door slowly opened and Colin stuck his head in.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who was that girl who was in here yesterday, when you where,...you know?"  
  
"You couldn't see her?"  
  
"No the pillow was too fluffy."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "Some seventh year Hufflepuff. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok. Sorry, I was just curious..and..."  
  
"It's okay Colin, good night."  
  
"Oh, good night."  
  
As the door closed Harry turned to see his reflection cocking it's eyebrows.  
  
"Nice ring."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA. I forgot where a heard that laugh before. Any wayz still, looking for present ideas. Review! 


	18. Christmas Day

(A/N) Merry Chirstmas! I'm going to get the Christmas chappie over with. ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimers: It's almost Christmas so I'll give everyone a break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry licked his lips.  
  
"Harry....."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm...."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"No it's not too revealing..."  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
He woke up with a yell. "What the-?" Ron was laying on the floor clutching his stomach with bellowing laughs.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Who were you dreaming about?" Ron gasped, pulling himself up and wiping tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Er....no one."  
  
"Colin told me you had a girl in here that day you found Kitty. Was it her?"  
  
"No! I-I mean, no it was a one-time thing."  
  
Ron sniffed and threw a parcel at Harry. "Right. But she was obviously worth a good night's sleep, huh?"  
  
Harry grumbled and pulled out a green Weasley sweater. He pulled it on over his pajamas and reached for another.  
  
"Where is Kitty anyways?"  
  
Harry jumped. "How should I know where Kittie is? In her room?"  
  
Ron snorted. "The cat, Harry. The three tailed cat you found yesterday."  
  
"Oh, she ran away."  
  
He unwrapped a gaint silver quill from Ginny. He also got a book for flying from Hermione, a heavy "hoodie" with CC across the chest from Ron, a bag of Weasley Wheezes from the twins, a bow from Hagrid, and a piece of notebook paper from the Dursley's.  
  
He was just unwrapping Sirius' present when Ron thumbed distastfully through a book from Hermione when a orange peice of paper fell out. He looked at it, and ran out of the room with a yell. Harry grabbed his book and found a ticket to the Chudley Cannons game the next summer. He ran out after Ron to see him throw open the fifth years' girls door.  
  
Parvati screamed and dived under the covers, Lavender snorted, still asleep, Hermione jumped behind her bed and Kittie's hand reached for her knives. She dropped her hand as Ron swept Hermione up in a hug. Harry laughed and leaned on the door frame. His eyes fell on Kittie and he bit his lip.  
  
She was wearing shorts again.  
  
She saw where his eyes were and smirked. Harry adverted his eyes to where Ron was showering Hermione's red face with kisses.  
  
He turned and left, thinking that he didn't want to make the situation worse. As he finished opening Sirius' present, which was another golden-hilted knife, Kittie walked in and sat on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Don't you knock?"  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Ron didn't."  
  
She sighed and pulled a small, thin box wrapped in green paper out from behind her. "I was just coming to give you your present, but if you'd rather be alone...." She stood but Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.  
  
She handed him his present and he tore the wrapping off. It was a long, slick black box and he cocked his eye brows at her. She urged him to open it.  
  
Inside was a watch with a green quiddich field as the face and it had a long broom for the minutes and a shorter one for the hours. A small golden snitch danced on every notch for the seconds.  
  
He wrapped the brown, leather band around his wrist. Kittie reached over and helped him as he fought with the buckle.  
  
She smiled and turned for the door.  
  
"Wait. I gotta present for you too."  
  
He opened the drawer as Kittie sat back down on the bed. She slowly tore off the paper and opened the box. Her jaw fell.  
  
"Wow, Potter. What is it?"  
  
"It's a meteor ring." He told her everything the owner had told him. He was just about to tell her that the owner wasn't happy because girls hate it, when Kittie whispered, "I *love* it!"  
  
Harry felt his face heat up as Kittie's arms wrapped around his neck. He swallowed and breathed in the familiar scent of spearment in. Her body suddenly stiffened and she sat back. She slid the ring on.  
  
The purple-ish depths glowed slightly, then vanished. Harry blinked as the cat arched it's back and purred. Kittie laughed slightly.  
  
"Figures you'd get me a cat."  
  
She grinned at him and he felt his face drawing to hers like a magnet.  
  
Ron burst into the room and Kittie stood up quickly, knocking Harry's glasses ascrew. She gave Ron a small smile he didn't see, because he was already in the bathroom, putting on a cold shower.  
  
"Merry Chistmas, Potter." She mumbled uncomfortably and she ran out, leaving Harry gaping after her.  
  
"What just happened?" He said to the air. His reflection laughed.  
  
"You just proved me right."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Tell me you weren't going to kiss her."  
  
"I wasn't going to kiss her."  
  
His reflection snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the feast, he kept shooting looks out of the corner of his eyes at Kittie. Ginny finally took Kittie's hand and pulled her out into the corridor outside the Great Hall.  
  
When they returned, Kittie's face was slighty pink, and Ginny looked truimphant.  
  
Through out the rest of the feast Kittie talked to the twins about their pranks. The three laughed and Kittie pulled out a canary cream and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione studied it before biting into it. With a squack, she turned into a giant canary and began pecking Kittie. She laughed as Hermione molted and was slamming her forehead against her arm.  
  
At the end of the feast, everyone made their way to their rooms, yawning.  
  
Kittie pulled Hermione and Ginny aside and whispered something.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and Ginny squealed. "Is Parkinson even here?" Hermione asked unsure.  
  
"Yes, and she's meeting Zabini at the pitch tomarrow. Are you two helping me?"  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly and Hermione sighed. "Of course I'll help you, but try not to get us in trouble."  
  
The girls walked past Harry and he reached out and took Kittie's arm. She turned slightly pink.  
  
"What are you going to do to poor Parkinson?"  
  
Kittie's face broke into a grin. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Go to the pitch at noon tomarrow and find out."  
  
She pulled away and slightly jogged up the stairs. "Kittie, wait."  
  
She turned around at her door and Harry froze. What exactly was he planning to say to her?  
  
"Erm, good night."  
  
She nodded and opened the door. "Good night, Harry". The door shut with a snap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA, ok. Hope you guys enjoy this. Now, please don't forget to review! 


	19. The Last Detention

(A/N) Hi people! Okay, lets see what's going to happen to Pansy. I'm going to outdo myself to hurt her in this. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: This is a fanfiction. You do the math.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry peaked around the corner of the bleachers and sure enough, Pansy was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting. He heard a hushed giggle and he looked up.  
  
Kittie covered Ginny's mouth and handed her a end of a thick rope. Hermione nervously played with a lumpy pillow case. Kittie reached for a heavy bucket and leaned over the railing, panting.  
  
"Oh...Parkinson.....The sky is falling!"  
  
And she dumped the thick, murky liquid over Pansy. She screamed and threw her arms over her head, uselessly. She angrily pulled her sticky locks out of her eyes.  
  
Harry covered his nose and made a face. The liquid smelled like rotting fish, and racid milk. Pansy screamed again as Hermione shook the pillowcase over her.  
  
Pink, glittering feathers tumbled down and stuck to the screaming Pansy. She sputtered and spat feathers from her lips.  
  
Ginny and Kittie dived from the bleachers, each with an end of a rope, and pulled their brooms level as they caught Pansy in her stomach and dragged her to the goal. They flew in a circle around her and wrapped the rope tightly around her. Kittie jumped off of her broom and attempted to tie a knot at Pansy's stomach, but Pansy snapped at her.  
  
Ginny leaped off her broom, and stuffed a molty piece of bread in her mouth. Kittie finished the knot.  
  
Ginny and Kittie exchanged high-fives and Hermione ran down to them and danced on her toes, nervously. All three of them broke into a extremely funny victory dance. Harry laughed and walked over.  
  
"I swear if you don't untie me now, Silcia, I'm going to let all hell loose with Snape!" Pansy had eaten the disgusting piece of bread and was using her mouth freely again.  
  
"Bite me." Kittie crossed her arms as Pansy screamed in frustration.  
  
"I'll get you back for this you bitch! I'll hit you right in the balls!" Her angry eyes glared at Harry. Harry jumped. She wasn't planning on doing anything to him, was she?  
  
Kittie obviously thought the same thing and stepped in front of Harry, as though Pansy might bite again.  
  
"This is between us, Parkinson. Don't drag him into it."  
  
Pansy's pug face broke into an evil grin and she remained silent. Kittie glared at her a little longer and turned angrily to the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny jogged after her. Ginny handed her her broom and Harry turned around to see Blaise run to Pansy and try to untie her. He kept stopping to cover his nose and attempt to breathe.  
  
As Harry reached Kittie, he was suprised to see her grinning.  
  
"That was strangely satisfying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night was Harry's and Kittie's last detention. They had the first week of vacation off, because of the ball and Christmas, but now, they had to clean the prefects' bathroom on the fourth floor.  
  
Harry smiled at Kittie's astonished face as they first walked in. She walked over to the marble sink and ran her finger over it. Harry thought he heard the portriat say something as it closed behind him, but he soon forgot about it as Kittie disappeared into the shower stalls.  
  
"What are you doing?" He called.  
  
"These stalls are huge!"  
  
Harry poked his head into the shower and was suprised to see that it was as big as his dorm.  
  
Kittie flicked her wand at the shower head, and instead of water, it poured music. She laughed and pushed Harry out of her way, gently, and pulled out a sponge and began to clean the sinks and told him to clean the toliets.  
  
As they finished, it was nearly midnight, and Kittie tried to push open the door. It wouldn't budge. Kittie knocked lightly on the back and the old woman asked, "Yes, Deary?"  
  
"Could you let us out please?"  
  
"Sorry, but I was told that if anyone who wasn't a prefect came in here, to lock them in until morning."  
  
Harry felt panicking rising. "But we were told by the Headmaster to serve our detention in here! Please let us out!"  
  
The old woman chuckled. "I'm sorry. Until the Headmaster comes here himself, I won't let you out until seven."  
  
Harry began pounding on the back of the portrait and Kittie dragged him away.  
  
"Relax, Potter. It's only seven hours any ways."  
  
Harry began to pace. "And sit down. You're driving me insane."  
  
He sat on the marble sink next to her. "How will we be able to tell?"  
  
"You and your sarcasm."  
  
"MY sarcasm?"  
  
Kittie shrugged.  
  
Harry looked at her spikes. "What is the piont of wearing those things?"  
  
Kittie examined them. "To show the world that it's not wise to annoy me."  
  
"You have to wear those to say that?"  
  
She grinned and took them off. "I guess not. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Are you Dutch?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Because you're wearing wooden shoes."  
  
Harry looked down at his shoes. "They're not wooden."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
He sighed and dropped his "wooden" shoes on the floor.  
  
"What about *your* shoes?"  
  
"What of them?"  
  
"Does everything you wear have to be black?"  
  
"Not everything is black."  
  
"Your broom, your wand, your wardrobe, your nails, your music-"  
  
"I get it! I just happen to like black."  
  
"Why don't you wear pink once in a while?"  
  
"I don't do pink."  
  
"Blue?"  
  
A short silence. "Maybe."  
  
She pulled her shoes off too, and Harry laughed at her socks. One was black and the other was blue with little balls at the toes.  
  
"Dobby."  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
Kittie made a face. "Your feet stink."  
  
They both burst into laughter. After a couple minutes they both slid off the sink and clutched their stomachs.  
  
Harry wasn't sure why he was laughing so hard. Maybe because of their situation of being locked in a prefects bathroom by an old lady. Or maybe because Kittie was showing there was more to herself than legs and a past.  
  
He didn't know how it happened but suddenly his lips were on Kittie's and she stopped laughing. He quickly pulled away and laid with his back on the floor, stunned.  
  
"Hic!"  
  
Harry laughed again as he and Kittie began to hiccup. Kittie got up and pulled a small paper cup out of it's holder. She threw one down to Harry and turned a faucet on. As she took a sip out of the cup, she hiccuped again, and the water exploded over her face.  
  
He was rolling on the floor by now and hiccups had stopped. Kittie mopped her face with a fluffy red towel and sat next to Harry again, laughing.  
  
Kittie checked her watch and hiccuped again. "It's-hic-almost 1:30. Hic!"  
  
"My hiccups are gone. What's with you?"  
  
"You probely added yours on to mi- Hey! they're gone!"  
  
She sighed happily. "I thought my throat was going to come up with each one-"  
  
But Harry had pressed his lips to hers again. He knew he had felt some spark the first time and he was dying to feel it again. Kittie pulled her face away, suprised and it took some time for what had happened to sink in.  
  
Before he had totally regained his senses, he fell on his back next to her.  
  
"I feel like I'm drunk." He mumbled as he covered his face with his hands, when reality suddenly hit him.  
  
Kittie laughed lightly and peeled his hands off his face. He looked up to see her leaning over him, her hair curtaining their faces. She leaned forward more and kissed him.  
  
Harry blinked in suprise, but when Kittie didn't jerk away, reached up and weaved her hair through his fingers and kissed her back. He felt her hands on his neck and he deepened the kiss, so he could feel the goosebumps forming on her neck.  
  
"Harry? Kittie? Are you still in there?"  
  
Lupin's vioce jolted Harry out of his moment of ecstasy and Kittie sat up suddenly. She took a calming breath and called back.  
  
He heard a few muffled vioces and Lupin yelled, "I'm getting the Headmaster. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"'Don't go anywhere.' he says."  
  
Harry stared up at her and she glanced back down. She turned pink and sat back on the counter. He sat up.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Kittie blushed deeper. "What did you expect?"  
  
"This." He stood and kissed her again. He felt her melt under his lips and kiss him back. The portriat swung open and Harry jumped back as Kittie pressed her back against the mirror.  
  
Lupin cocked his eyebrows, and Dumbledore grinned. "You two can leave now."  
  
They nodded and headed to the door. Lupin held Kittie back and motioned for Harry to keep walking.  
  
Dumbledore guided Harry out to the corridor, bid him good night, and walked the opposite direction of the Griffindor Tower. Harry pressed his back against the wall as Kittie walked by, a few seconds later.  
  
He reached out and took her hand. Kittie jumped and slowly slid her hand out of his. She swallowed and continued to walk.  
  
"Tell me you didn't feel that." He called after her.  
  
She stopped and didn't turn around. "I didn't feel that."  
  
She started to walk again, but Harry jogged up and blocked her.  
  
"To my face."  
  
Kittie opened her mouth to say it again but stopped. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground.  
  
"I *shouldn't* of felt that, Potter."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Kittie raised her eyes to him. "Po-."  
  
Harry was kissing her again and waited for her to pull from him.  
  
Instead however, her arms snaked around his neck and she deepened the kiss. She suddenly gasped against his lips and pulled away. She reached a hand to her lips and ran down the corridor, leaving Harry breathless behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's my Christmas present to you guys. MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!! Review!!! 


	20. Fears and Weaknesses

(A/N) My computer hates me. I'm sure of it. Anywayz, enjoy.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I'm throwing this into Kitties POV for the time being.)  
  
Kittie threw water on her face and gasped at it's icyness.  
  
She looke at her reflection. It laughed. "Your not a morning person, are you?"  
  
Kittie sneered. "Do you *have* to have my sarcasm?"  
  
Her reflection sneered back. Kittie shook her head. "This is not healthy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking to you!"  
  
She stuck her tounge out at herself. She ran the towel through her hair.  
  
Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. "Kittie? Are you done? I really need to take a shower. I'm meeting Ron in two hours."  
  
Kittie yawned and quickly got dressed. As she opened the door Hermione rushed in and shoved her out.  
  
She began to brush her hair as Parvati and Lavender fought over a pink shirt.  
  
"It's my shirt!"  
  
"You're lying! It's mine!" Lavender pulled hard and the shirt ripped.  
  
"Why are you to dressing up any ways?" Kittie asked them in the mirror.  
  
Parvati threw the ruined shirt down. She angrily ignored Kittie and began to rummage through her closet. Lavendor glared.  
  
"We have a bet on."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Who can get the password to the prefect's bathroom first."  
  
A small smile played on Kittie's lips. "Which floor?"  
  
"The fourth. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Good luck."  
  
And she grabbed her broom and cloak and stalked out of the room. "See you tomarrow morning." She muttured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ (Back to normal now.)  
  
Harry sighed as the familiar rush of cool air blew his hair wild. He dived and shot up again.  
  
Someone rushed past him and turned around sharply. Kittie grinned evilly.  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows and dived with her. She turned sharply in front of him and he jerked off course.  
  
Once he gained control again, he turned to her. "Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
She sat back on her broom and crossed her arms. "You frustrate me. And I'm letting it out."  
  
"How do I frustrate you?"  
  
"You confuse me."  
  
He didn't get a chance to ask why, because Kittie was diving again and she pulled up so close to the ground, she was standing on her broom, her knees slightly bent. She swayed a little but regained her balance.  
  
She pulled her broom back up to Harry, still standing. He gaped. "What was that?!"  
  
Kittie shrugged.  
  
"We have to talk, Kittie."  
  
"You gotta catch me first."  
  
A she shot towards the lake, still standing. Harry groaned and shot after her.  
  
Harry had to admit she made an excellent Chaser, for how easily she shook him off. He finally stopped and dived, ignoring Kittie completly. Kittie hovered for a second, confused, and dived with him.  
  
The second she was even with him, Harry's arms wrapped around her waist, making them stop. Kittie squealed and laughed. "Let's do that again!"  
  
"First, let's talk."  
  
She sighed and sat back a little. "Fine, talk."  
  
"Why are you so scared of me?"  
  
"Because, I've gone through my life keeping my distance from everyone. You however, discovered a way that I didn't even know about to get under my skin. And it's too much too soon."  
  
Harry laughed. "Bull. Your scared because you try to run and I won't let you get away."  
  
Kittie bit her lip and dived to the ground. Harry dived after her and the second their feet hit the ground, she began walking towards the lake. She spun around.  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
Harry jogged after her and watched as she sat on a small rock that served as a dock over the water. He sat next to her and leaned over the rock to see the water.  
  
Kittie laughed. "You have no idea how tempting it is right now to just shove you in."  
  
Harry sat back quickly. He shifted to lie on his back,looking at the sky. "So why did you kiss me?"  
  
Kittie shrugged. "Maybe it was the cleaning supplies." Harry laughed and laid his head on her lap. She cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
She sneered and fell on her back, not moving her legs for Harry's sake.  
  
"Damn gravity."  
  
He laughed. Kittie sat on her elbows. "See? I don't want to lose this because of some stupid kisses and unspoken promises."  
  
"You don't have to. Besides, you never do anything normal anyways."  
  
"That's just it. I don't want to be offended by anything you said or say just because I'm seeing you in other light."  
  
"You don't have to!"  
  
Harry sat up and looked at her. "Why don't we do this the old- fashioned way? And have a butter beer with me in Hogsmeade."  
  
She sat up too. "When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Kittie cocked an eyebrow. "Fine. But I'm buying."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry grunted as a large snow ball hit him on the side on the head. Kittie laughed and ducked as he retailiated.  
  
Soon, the air was full of snow and ice. Harry ducked as a large ball of ice hit the tree behind him.  
  
"Oi! No sleashies!"  
  
Kittie giggled and slipped her wand in her pocket. She squealed and danced as the snowball he threw ran down her shirt.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to tackle her. He forgot that Hogsmeade was down the hill and before it quite registered, both of them were rolling down it.  
  
He landed on Kittie who was pink with laughter. He leaned up to see her face covered in her dark, wet hair and he pulled the frozen strands away from her eyes.  
  
She smiled and Harry's face was slowly tilting to hers when a loud and demanding bark suprised them both.  
  
A large, shaggy dog was sitting in the snow beside them, smuggly wagging it's tail. "Sirius." Kittie whispered. The dog jumped up at it's name.  
  
Kittie sighed and slid out from under Harry. She walked over to the dog and rubbed him behind the ears. She turned to Harry.  
  
"I have to stop at the Honeydukes for a second, anyway." She looked down at the dog, gave him a last pat on the head, and turned to the stores.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who was she, and how did she know who I was?"  
  
Harry had followed the dog to the cave and the second he transformed, he bombarded him with questions.  
  
Harry grinned at Sirius' paranoia. "Lupin's goddaughter, and yes, she knows all about you. Including the fact that you're innocent." He quickly added as Sirius' eyes bulged.  
  
He began to pace. "Of course. Lupin said you were getting a little close with his goddaughter."  
  
Harry felt his face heat up, but he didn't deny anything. "Lupin's not to happy about it, then?"  
  
"Of course he is. He thinks you might just be what Kittie needs to get over her fear of trust."  
  
Harry looked off. "She hides her fear well."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sirius cocked his eyebrows and laughed. "He also tells me she's impossible to tie down. Don't tell me you're going to give it a go?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and didn't say anything.  
  
"Lupin also says that if anyone was to get to know Kittie, he was glad it was you."  
  
"Why does Voldemort want Kittie?" Harry blurted.  
  
Sirius stared for a second, then chuckled. "So she *has* begun to trust you, huh?" When Harry didn't answer again, he continued. "Voldemort wants her power. I'm sure by now you've seen Kittie fight in some way. Can you imagine what would happen if she used it for the dark?"  
  
"But Kittie wouldn't join him!"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe he'll find a weakness and use it to his intentions."  
  
"She doesn't have a weakness!"  
  
Sirius cocked his eyebrows at him. "She's developing one."  
  
Harry sat in stunned silence. He suddenly stood. "I have to get back. I'll send some food tomarrow."  
  
Sirius nodded, suprised, as Harry ran out of the cave, head spinning.  
  
He leaned against the gate and panted.  
  
"Done, already? Looks like you could really use that butterbeer now."  
  
Kittie was leaning on the gate only feet away from him. He nodded, wordlessy and walked as normally as he could to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what earth-shattering thing did Snuffles say to you?"  
  
Harry jerked out of his thoughts. "What makes you think he said anything to me?"  
  
"Because we've been here for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't wanna tell you."  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows but didn't push it. She sank a little in her chair and took another sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
Kittie snorted into her cup. "What?" She asked as she performed a cleaning spell.  
  
"I need to take my mind off things, do you want to dance?"  
  
Kittie looked around. "No one else is dancing."  
  
"And you care?"  
  
She grinned and took his hand.  
  
"It must be something you're thinking of. We've danced to three songs and you haven't even blinked."  
  
Harry nodded, and dropped her hand. "Do you wanna get back?"  
  
"Now is usually the time I get really worried, but sure, if you want to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, enjoy. 


	21. Secret Admirer

(A/N)Hey I'm back. My computer is being stubborn and my parents think I'm on it too much. I don't know where they got that idea from. Anyways, the future chappies might take a little longer, depending how this plays out. I'm only on thin ice now. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Drum roll please!! I don't own Harry Potter or anything that looks familiar from the series! Dum Dum Dum!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As school started again, Harry went out of his way to aviod Kittie. When it was impossible to aviod her, he acted like nothing was wrong. But she wasn't blind.  
  
Kittie was retailiating by giving him the cold shoulder when he was forced to be near her. She acted like he wasn't even there or treated him too formally.  
  
A few weeks into January it started to rain. Harry took to another habit other than flying in his free time.  
  
He pointed at his mirror and said "Kittie Silcia."  
  
His reflection disappeared and he found himself looking into her dormitories. Kittie was laying on her stomach on her bed, eating an apple and reading a large book.  
  
She stood up to light a candle as the sun set. Suddenly a door slammed open and Hermione rushed into view holding a large bouqet of roses.  
  
She giggled and placed them on Kittie's nightstand. Kittie shook her head. "Ron?"  
  
"No! They're for you! Why? Is Ron sending you roses?" Hermione sat on the end of her bed as Kittie looked for a card.  
  
"Not the last time I checked." She found the card and cocked her eyebrows. "Secret Admirer?!"  
  
Hermione squealed.  
  
"Popcorn, Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked and laughed as Ron pulled up a chair in front of the mirror and offered him a small bag.  
  
He grabbed a handful and turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Who could it be from, Kittie?!"  
  
Parvati had walked in in time to hear the words "Secret Admirer."  
  
Kittie shrugged. "A shy first or second year, someone who sees me from a distance and convinced themselves that they're in love, someone I hate that thinks that I'll jump down their throat if I found out it was them, or a joke."  
  
Hermione grinned. "They're roses. It's too sweet to be a joke."  
  
"There are a lot of things that are to sweet to be a joke." She angrily took the roses out of the vase. She threw one to each girl and threw the rest into the fireplace.  
  
Parvati stared. "Why did you do that, Kittie?"  
  
She shrugged. "If they can't say it to my face because they're paranoid or just too much of a coward, then it's not worth it."  
  
Harry shrank in his seat.  
  
"Didja send them?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but I know what she's talking about and it had nothing to do with the roses."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
The door opened again and Ginny walked in. She grabbed Kittie's hands and pulled her out into the corridor.  
  
The mirror faltered for a second and the image sharpened. Kittie was listening to Ginny as she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Harry made out the word "Lupin".  
  
Kittie paled and nodded. She rushed back in and the mirror blurred for a second, but she was already back out with her cloak.  
  
She ran through the castle and,instead of Lupin's office, she made her way up several flights of stairs until she came to the top of a tower.  
  
The door was open and as Kittie took a careful step in, the enormous fireplace roared to life.  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did you need to talk to me here?"  
  
Lupin stood from a high-backed chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Because." He threw her something silver and long. Kittie caught the hilt and the blade dragged slightly on the stone floor.  
  
"I already know how to use the sword, Remus."  
  
"I know that. When was the last time you held one?"  
  
Kittie lifted the sword's tip towards the ceiling. "Eleven."  
  
"So you're probely rusty?"  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
Lupin sighed. "You know as well as I do that Voldemort isn't just going to drop dead. If there's going to be a fight, I want you to be ready."  
  
"Why me, though? If anyone's going to fight him, it's most likely going to be Harry."  
  
"You never know."  
  
Kittie let the tip drag on the floor again. "And?"  
  
Remus reached for a sword. He faced Kittie.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Why would I joke about this?Now, are we going to see how much you remember or what?"  
  
Kittie sighed and held her sword up, ready for battle.  
  
Suddenly, steel hit steel and a clang echoed through the room. The fight went on for half an hour without break.  
  
Kittie finally angrily thrust and Lupins sword caught hers and he twisted. Her sword flew from her grasp.  
  
Kittie grabbed an axe from above the fireplace and caught Lupin's sword. This time she twisted and his sword flew and stuck in a stone colomn.  
  
"Damn." Ron breathed. "Where did Kittie learn this stuff, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged and leaned forward even more.  
  
Lupin grabbed a spear from the wall by the door and Kittie shook her head. "I thought you could choose better than that, Remus."  
  
Her axe sliced through the handle and Lupin dropped it in suprise. He pulled out his wand.  
  
"Now that's not fair. You said three weapons."  
  
"And a wand is a weapon."  
  
Kittie braced herself as Lupin yelled, "Stupify!"  
  
Her axe was suddenly turned to the side and the steel relfected the curse as it shot back at Lupin. He fell to the floor.  
  
Kittie stood over Lupin and she shook her head. "Looks like I'm not the one that's rusty, Remus." She pulled his wand out of his grasp and pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Prior Incantanem."  
  
He blinked and looked up. Kittie spun his wand between her fingers. Lupin pulled himself up and smiled. She handed him his wand and ducked as another curse shot out of it.  
  
It hit a shield and shot back at Kittie. She pointed her own wand at the ground and she shot upwards. Lupin dived out of the way as the curse flew outside.  
  
"Don't tell me that was fair!"  
  
"Dark wizards don't play fair."  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him and grabbed her cloak. "See you in class tomarrow, Remus. By the way, what did I get on that pop quiz?"  
  
"Tisk, tisk, Ms. Slicia. You're just going to have to be patient like the rest of the class."  
  
She shrugged. "It was worth a shot."  
  
Harry suddenly jumped up and pointed his wand at the mirror. The scene of Kittie running down the stairs disappeared and his reflection reappeared.  
  
Ron looked suprised. "What-?!"  
  
"I have to talk to her. I'll be right back."  
  
He ran out of the door. He reached the stairs Kittie was running down and he stopped.  
  
She was running towards the trick stair and she didn't look like she was ready stop.  
  
Harry ran upwards and she had enough time to see Harry before she fell *through* the stair.  
  
He dived foward in time to grab Kittie's hands that were thrown upwards.  
  
She dangled over the moving stairs below her. She let out a small scream as their hands slipped slightly.  
  
"The stair won't let you pull me back up,Harry!" She called up to him.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?!"  
  
"Drop me!"  
  
"What?! Are you suicidal or something?!"  
  
"Arrgh. Hang on!"  
  
She let out a shrill whistle and the nearest stair moved under her.  
  
"Drop me, Harry!"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Don't worry about it!"  
  
"It's fifteen feet down!"  
  
"I've dropped further. Now!"  
  
He let her go and ran to the banister to see how she made it.  
  
She screamed the whole way down and she crumbled as she hit the stairs. Her head hit the stair with a sickening *crack*.  
  
Harry jumped unto the next stairs and jumped again unto the stair Kittie was laying, out cold. It started to move against the wall as soon as Harry touched it.  
  
He lifted Kittie's head slightly and made a face as he felt her blood on his hand. As soon as the stair was against the wall, Harry hooked an arm beneath her knees and the other under her back and he let her head gently rolled unto his shoulder as he carefully but quickly ran for the hospital wing.  
  
"You know." Madame Pomfrey said as she applied a green potion to the back of Kittie's head. "Everytime she's in here, you're with her. Is it just coincidence or is something going on?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
Pomfrey nodded. "Just fine." She wrote something on a clipboard.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Ms. Silcia eat before?"  
  
"Yes....why?"  
  
"It's nothing, really, just that she's really under weight. I thought she might have an eating disorder. Does she rush to the bathroom after dinner or any other meals?"  
  
Harry gaped. "I-I don't know. I never really noticed."  
  
She sighed and took Kittie's pulse.  
  
"How much does she weigh?"  
  
"Take a guess, Mr.Potter. This isn't the first time you carried her in here."  
  
Harry bit his lip. Kittie was very light and quick on a broom. She didn't throw up just to stay quick on a broom, did she?  
  
Kittie groaned. Madame Pomfrey was there in a second, trying to convince her to lay down and stuff a piece of chocolate in her mouth at the same time.  
  
She coughed and sat up,in spite of Pomfrey's objections. As she rubbed her forehead, Pomfrey asked her quietly, "Ms. Silcia, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"I ate an apple in my dorm not two hours ago. Why?"  
  
"Because you are seriously under weight and I'm going to ask the headmaster to put you on a diet."  
  
Kittie's eyes snapped open. "You-you don't have to. I'll keep an eye on my meals and I can check in in a few months!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey eyed her suspiciously. "Alright, Ms.Silcia. But if you haven't gained at least ten pounds by March, I'm bringing it up with the headmaster."  
  
Kittie nodded eagerly and jumped to her feet. She swayed slightly and caught herself. She shot Madame Pomfrey a small smile and walked out.  
  
Harry turned to follow her, but Pomfrey held out a hand. "Please watch her, Mr.Potter. If she's anything like her mother she won't come back on her own."  
  
He wanted to ask why, but his legs were carrying him down the corridor in time to see Kittie press her back against the wall and slide down it.  
  
She drew up her knees and pressed her forehead against it. Harry sat next to her. "What do you want, Harry?"  
  
"Just to see how you're doing. Is that a crime?"  
  
She shrugged. "But then again, when did you give a damn about the rules?"  
  
Harry laughed. "So you're not-not-"  
  
"Starving myself? No. And no, I don't throw up my meals. I can't explain why I'm small."  
  
"Did you starve yourself before?"  
  
Kittie bit her lip. "*I* didn't starve myself before. But someone else did."  
  
Harry nodded. He learned long ago that whatever information Kittie had, she would tell him on her own, as long as he didn't push her.  
  
"What's with your eyes?" He asked suddenly as the moonlight hit her eyes and illuminated the small lightning bolt in them.  
  
"They're things in my face that let me see, Harry."  
  
"Ha,ha, hardy har. Seriously. What's with the lightning bolt?"  
  
Kittie shrugged. "I think I was someone who saw something they shouldn't of in a past life. Who knows?"  
  
Harry sighed and stood up.  
  
"Are you done sulking, or are you going to sit there all night?"  
  
Kittie looked up, suprised. She pulled herself up and stared at Harry.  
  
"Why are you avioding me lately?"  
  
He swallowed. "I don't want to be your weakness, Kittie."  
  
Kittie laughed. Harry felt the corners of his own lips twitch.  
  
"Do you really think that after fourteen years of trying to kill you, Harry, Voldemort's going to let you live if I join him?"  
  
Harry froze. One word floated across his mind as Kittie continued to laugh.  
  
Idiot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok. Don't forget to review. need ideas for Pansy's revenge!!! 


	22. Griffindor vs Slytherin

(A/N) Thanks people! I'm going to thank ginny5 now, cuz I'm really flattered you like this so much. THANK YOU!! And thanks to the rest of the reviewers, don't be jealous if I don't thank you personally. Yet. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: You guys know this. You have to. I don't own Harry Potter, the series, etc. Just Kittie and other unrecognizable names. neener neener neener.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As January came to a close, Kittie showed her childish side and flat-out refused to talk to Harry for "not thinking". He didn't quite get it.  
  
For example, the last week of January, Harry got told off nine times. He received the cold shoulder the rest of the time.  
  
Quidditch practices were becoming more frequent due to the fact that they're next match was against Slytherin. Kittie had attempted to knock him off his broom more than once and Harry was becoming increasingly happy for the snow.  
  
On the last Saturday of January, Harry walked to breakfast, stomach turning.  
  
The Great Hall was silent except for a few nervous first years. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This game meant more than just a match. There was too many rivals on either side for a normal match.  
  
Harry and Draco were still ready to kill each other if Kittie gave them the OK. There was no one to keep Kittie from shoving Pansy off her broom. And there was a rumor that Montague and Angelina were at each other throats for captain reasons.  
  
Kittie gently shoved her food around on her plate, uninterested. She looked up to see Madame Pomfrey staring at her, so she quickly took a bite of scrambled eggs and made a face that clearly said that her stomach wasn't there to recieve it.  
  
Harry tried to take a bite of his sausage, but found that his mouth was too dry to swallow.  
  
As breakfast finally ended, Harry and the rest of the team made their way to the locker rooms. Kittie nervously hummed "Pop goes the Weasel."  
  
She sat next to Alicia, who looked pale. He could see Kittie getting irritated.  
  
"Everybody!" She finally yelled, unable to take any more. Fred and George jumped and Angelina let out a small scream. Alicia jerked and rubbed the ear Kittie just yelled in.  
  
"This is a normal match! You've gone against Slytherin before! This isn't much different."  
  
Angelina opened her mouth to argue, but Harry spoke up. "She's right. Look at us. We're half dead! How are we going to win that cup if we're not in it?"  
  
Katie nodded. "We should be pumped. If we're going to lose at all this season, why lose to the Slytherins?"  
  
"Griffindor!" Kittie shouted again, making Alicia hit her shoulder in retailiation.  
  
"Let's go!" Angelina shouted.  
  
As they flew unto the feild Harry felt a snow ball fly at him. It stopped in front of his face and turned over to reveal words carved in by someone's finger.  
  
"Good Luck, Harry"  
  
He turned to see Kittie give him a small wink before she flew into position between Alicia and Katie.  
  
The snowball flew away from him and hovered a second in front of Kittie before flinging itself at Pansy.  
  
She angrily wiped the snow from her face and glared at Kittie. Kittie grinned innocently and gave a mockly friendly wave.  
  
Madame Hooch raised her eyebrows and blew her whistle to start the game.  
  
Harry shot up immediatly and scanned the field. He turned to glare at Draco before tuning into Lee Jordan's commentary.  
  
"Kittie's got the qua-wait. That's not legal!!"  
  
Pansy had reached forward and ripped a large chunk of Kittie's hair out. Blood ran down the side of Kittie's face, but she didn't even blink.  
  
She shot towards the goals, leaving a extremely mad Pansy behind her.  
  
"Griffindor scores! And a penalty shot!"  
  
Katie flew in front of the Keeper. She stuck her tounge out, suprising him, and scored.  
  
"Twenty-Zero! Take that, Parkinson!"  
  
Pansy flew in front of Lee, glared and shot back to where Alicia was tearing up the field.  
  
"Montague got the quaffle! Get it back, Alicia! Wait, what's happening?"  
  
Kittie flew in front of Montague, blocking him. She said something with the sweetest smile on her face. He looked confused until Katie reached around him and grabbed the quaffle. She passed to Alicia, who scored.  
  
Harry stole a look at Draco, who was sneering at Montague.  
  
Kittie's sweet smile disappeared and she cheered as Katie passed the quaffle to her.  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from the game and searched for the snitch.  
  
He heard a scream and gaped. Kittie and Pansy were shoving each other as Pansy desperately reached for the quaffle.  
  
Kittie angrily turned in midair and handed her something. Pansy stared.  
  
A snowball.  
  
Katie scored with the actual quaffle and the Pansy threw the snowball at Kittie. She ducked and the snowball turned in midair.  
  
The snow fell off to reveal a bludger that shot at Pansy. She screamed and dived.  
  
Something gold glittered at Kittie's foot. Harry dived with Draco.  
  
Alicia dropped the quaffle. Pansy and Kittie dived.  
  
The crowd was going crazy as four players dived, each rivals. Harry reached forward and grabbed the snitch just as Draco's fingers grazed it.  
  
He pulled out of the dive with his fist in the air. A blur of green and scarlet shot past him.  
  
Kittie and Pansy were still diving, not noticing that Harry caught the snitch. He called out to them, but the dive was riding on much more than just a quaffle.  
  
They were closing in on the ground at unbelievable speed as Kittie finally took both hands off her broom and grabbed the quaffle.  
  
She hooked a knee beneath her broom and pulled out of the dive just as Pansy plummeted into the ground. Snow flew and Kittie hovered a bit over Pansy as teachers and Madame Pomfrey ran out unto the field.  
  
As they rushed Pansy to the Hospital Wing, Katie and Alicia dived to Kittie and hugged her.  
  
Harry laughed. Everyone was acting as if Kittie had caught the snitch. George came up to him and clapped him on the back.  
  
"That's one game I'm sure will go down in history, huh, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party that followed was like nothing Harry had seen before. The common room was roaring with music and people. Ginny jumped on the table and pulled Kittie with her.  
  
The boys began whistling for a table dance and Kittie laughed. Ginny took her hand and began dancing to the fast beat.  
  
Harry laughed and sank a little in his seat. Kittie was carried over the crowd as Ginny climbed down as Ron began yelling.  
  
To his suprise, Kittie was flung on him and the seat tipped backwards. The twins grinned evilly.  
  
For a few moments, they didn't move, both getting over the shock. Kittie finally reached up and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. She turned pink and pulled her earring out of his hair. He laughed as Kittie stood up. She offered her hand but yanked it away as Harry reached for it.  
  
"Promise not to pull me back down?" She yelled.  
  
Harry smirked and nodded. She helped him up.  
  
"Some game, huh, Harry?"  
  
To his suprise, he found Hannah from Hufflepuff at his arm.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Everybody from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were invited. We're as happy as you guys are that you beat Slytherin!"  
  
He nodded and turned to where Kittie was standing. She was gone.  
  
"Do you want to dance, Harry?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
As Hannah pulled him into the crowd he saw Kittie being dragged to the floor by Roger Davies. Their eyes connected and she shrugged as Roger turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
Kittie made a face but didn't pull away. Harry scowled. Two could play at this.  
  
Hannah looked suprised as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Kittie narrowed her eyes. She lifted a leg and rubbed it on Roger's hip.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and spun Hannah out, making sure that when she spun back in, her back was to him and his arms were tightly around her stomach.  
  
Kittie cocked her eyebrows and wrapped both her legs around Roger's waist and dipped her upper body back.  
  
Harry couldn't take it no more. And mutturing a quick apology to a flustered Hannah, he ran to the portrait and ran out of the common room.  
  
He angrily punched the wall, quietly wishing it was Roger's face.  
  
Someone behind him laughed.  
  
He spun around to see Kittie leaning on the opposite wall. She causally flicked a bit of dirt off her nails.  
  
"I win."  
  
"That wasn't fair."  
  
"How's so?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't think of a response, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"He-He's in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Hufflepuffs are easier."  
  
"And you would know?"  
  
"Ah, the things you don't know about me, Harry." She laughed and pushed herself off the wall.  
  
As she walked slowly towards him, Harry pressed himself against the wall. "How many butterbeers did you have?" He asked, noticing the slight swagger in her seductive walk.  
  
She giggled. "Far too many."  
  
By this time, she had him pressed against the wall. He bit his lip as she turned hers to his.  
  
But instead of kissing him, she leaned forward even more and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Even The Boy Who Lived can't resist me."  
  
She pushed herself off of him and grinned. "This is too easy, but we'll meet again, Harry."  
  
She turned to the portriat. The Fat Lady was gaping at her. "Mungo Mango."  
  
The portrait flung open and Kittie swaggered up the stairs, leaving Harry still pressed up against the wall, behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry walked out into the common room to see Ginny and Kittie pressing ice bags to their foreheads. Hermione sat across from them, telling them off.  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't have more than eleven butterbeers! What would McGonagall say if she found out that one of the smartest girls and a Weasley were drunk last night?!"  
  
Kittie groaned. "Can someone tell me what happened after Ron was caught making out with Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed and Ginny groaned. "I can. You fell on Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We danced on the table and Ron dragged me off, but you were carried away."  
  
Ron snorted. The three girls jumped and spun around.  
  
"The twins threw you on Harry, here." Ron crossed his arms. Harry sat next to Hermione.  
  
"And you pulled your earring out of my hair. And danced with Roger Davies."  
  
"Ah, yes." Kittie said, closing her eyes. "He can't dance at all. But Harry, here,can. Ask that Hufflepuff he was with last night."  
  
"And you don't remember anything after that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I want to apologize for doing that to you, Harry."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and nodded. Ginny looked between them. "Why? Kittie? What did you do to him? Nothing illegal, I hope?"  
  
"GETTING DRUNK IS ILLEGAL!!!" Hermione finally exploded, causing Kittie and Ginny to go cross-eyed.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said as Kittie and Ginny groaned. "Maybe yelling isn't the best way to get rid of their hang over."  
  
Kittie covered her eyes. "I think I'm going to die."  
  
Ron snorted again. "Come on. Kittie, do you think you can still remember that headache-healing potion?"  
  
Kittie massaged her temples. "Yeah. But I'm in no condition to-"  
  
"Get the supplies yourself?" Hermione angrily finished for her. "The hell you aren't. And I'm coming with you."  
  
Ginny gently began to laugh at Kittie's bewildered expression.  
  
"I don't know what your laughing at, Ginny." Hermione turned to her. "You're coming too. Through those noisy hallways, with Peeves throwing trophies everywhere...."  
  
Kittie and Ginny groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You'll find out who the secret admirer is in the next chappie. Sorry. Review!!! 


	23. The Dream

(A/N) Hi people! I had fun writing that hangover part. Glad you guys liked it. I still think this retarded computer won't let me italize. And I have no clue about how long it takes for a new chappie to upload for some people. Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers:Hm. I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The following is supposed to be italized, but like I said... Anyways, this is a dream if you can't figure it out by reading it.)  
  
Harry scrunched up his eyes, attempting to see in the darkness.  
  
He was in a forest, that much he could feel and see.  
  
He stopped when the sound of giggling and talking reached his ears. He pushed a bush aside to reveal a large clearing with white sand, like a beach.  
  
A large waterfall foamed into a large pond. He gaped.  
  
About thirty nymphs were giggling and chattering with each other. They glowed, wearing rags as short skirts and small tops.  
  
They all stopped giggling and a silence passed as Harry felt thousands of beautiful faces turn to him.  
  
One nymph with long, golden hair stepped up and placed a necklace of pink flowers around his neck. As if on cue, the rest of the nymphs stood and followed suit.  
  
Some pawed at his chest,others cupped his face and nearly all of them kissed him on the cheeks.  
  
Nearly. A pale nymph remained on her rock, her dark hair surrounding her, watching the whole episode with disgust. She wore all blue and was easily the most dressed. A long rag was tied around her waist, and another tied around her chest, exposing her stomach.  
  
A thin, but noticable lightning bolt crossed her chest, reendering her imperfect.  
  
The golden nymph followed his eyes and made a face. "Do not waste your valueable time with that one, Boy Who Lived. She is imperfect, therefore different from the rest of us. Come with us."  
  
Harry allowed himself to be dragged towards the waterfall, stopping in front of the blue nymph on the way.  
  
Her sapphire blue eyes met his and for a second, Harry felt paralyzed. He froze under her icy stare until the golden one, which he was beginning to believe to be the leader, pulled him away, glaring at Blue.  
  
He let the nymphs pamper him, feeding him grapes and insisting on bathing him in the pond.  
  
He felt like he was in heaven, but the nymphs only referred to him as "The Boy Who Lived". What was worse, was that his eyes would travel to Blue, who remained on her rock, whittling her flute.  
  
Everytime he did this, the nymphs would get mad and pout, forcing him to redirect his attention to them.  
  
As night fell, the perfect nymphs fell asleep, snuggling close to Harry. He felt his eyes droop until a strange, enchanting tune met his ears.  
  
He looked up to see the blue nymph on her stomach with the flute to her lips. The eerie tune surronded him and he stood up, trying not to wake the perfect nymphs.  
  
As he reached Blue, she stopped playing and met his eyes once more. "May I be of service, Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry was so relieved that she didn't call him "The Boy Who Lived", that he didn't realize that he was laying across her lap.  
  
He looked up and said, "I can't sleep."  
  
"Then sleep, Harry Potter." She raised the flute to her lips again, and played a softer, beautiful song.  
  
With each note, he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier, until he was lost in the music.  
  
Harry's eyes opened with a snap and he sat up. The nymph was gone and so was her music.  
  
A glow lit the side of his face and he turned towards it. A large bonfire burned in another clearing, a few yards away. He could make out a shadowy figure twisting her body to the eerie music he had heard at first.  
  
He stepped out into the clearing to see Blue dancing intently to the music that was playing without a source, for the flute was no where to be seen.  
  
She met his eyes again and Harry froze. Her dancing didn't so much as break for she spun around and placed a silk shawl around his neck.  
  
He finally found the feeling in his body again and he reached out to touch her as she danced slowly in front of him.  
  
His hand went right through her, and the image of the blue nymph rippled like water. She laughed softly and danced away.  
  
"Dance with me, Harry Potter." Her vioce echoed faintly and Harry shook his head.  
  
"I can't dance like that."  
  
"Try. Join me."  
  
She reached out a hand and after staring at it for a second, Harry took it.  
  
Her image once again rippled, but she was solid.  
  
The music stopped and the fire roared beside them. She stopped dancing.  
  
She smiled. "Catch me, Harry Potter."  
  
And she ran, leaving Harry to stagger, suprised behind her.  
  
She ran through the woods and stopped at the top of the water fall. She turned to Harry and began walking backwards on the cliff.  
  
"Wait. You'll fall." Harry stepped forward.  
  
She smiled broadly and took another step. Harry ran up so that he was standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Catch me, Harry Potter."  
  
He reached forward, and once again his hands went through her. She giggled.  
  
"How can I catch you, if I can't touch you?"  
  
The nymph wrapped her arms around his neck, solid. She laughed lightly and pressed her lips to Harry's. He froze again as shivers shot from her lips.  
  
She took another step away, and Harry reached for her again. And again, his hands rippled through her.  
  
She stopped smiling and said seriously, "Catch me, Harry Potter."  
  
Instead of another small step, she turned and ran for the edge.  
  
Harry jumped forward and caught her skirt, just as she sailed off. He pulled her back up, but instead of the blue nymph, he found that he caught something bundled into her skirt.  
  
He gently unwrapped it and found himself to be staring at a large sapphire. He found himself being lost into it's deep depths and blinked.  
  
Harry felt empty and alone as he looked over the cliff to see nothing. Not even the perfect nymphs asleep on the sand.  
  
He looked down at the sapphire and he angrily threw it over the cliff that Blue had disappeared over.  
  
As soon as the stone hit the water, a giant wave erupted from the splash and towered over him.  
  
He ran for the forest, as the wave crashed behind him. He continued to run until he came unto another clearing. He was suprised to see Blue playing her flute on a rock in the center.  
  
He ran forward and took her hands. She grinned and whispered.  
  
"Wake up, Harry Potter."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Wake up."  
  
(End italize)  
  
"WAKE UP, WILL YOU?!"  
  
Harry jerked awake and stared up at Ron who was drying his hair over him. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head to block off the water hitting his face.  
  
Ron flung his hair back and grinned. He saw the confused expression on Harry's face and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I had one hell of a weird dream."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nymphs."  
  
Ron grinned again. "That's my kind of dream!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "This one was different. You can even say that it probely meant something."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Go to Professor Terawleny (A/N Sorry if I spelled it wrong. I'll probely get it right in the next chap.), she could probely tell you what it meant." Harry hadn't noticed Neville pulling on his tie, in front of the mirror.  
  
Harry gaped. "She'll probely just tell me it means I'm going to die, before I even tell her about it."  
  
Neville shrugged, gave his tie a last tug, and grabbed his bag. "We have her today. Unless you can interpert it yourself, I suggest you ask her after class."  
  
Ron nodded. "He's right, you know." He agreed as Neville left. "What do you have to lose?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate on his work the rest of the day. When Divination came around, he had met his decision.  
  
He sat uneasily in his desk until the end of class. When the bell rang, Harry was suprised to see Kittie stay behind also.  
  
She shot Harry a small grin before stepping up to Trewanaly (?).  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking up at her through her bug-like eyes.  
  
"I was wondering-"  
  
"Miss. Parkinson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss. Parkinson sent you a boquet of charmed roses that let her see into your room. You burned majority of them, letting her only see where Miss. Patil slept. Ms. Granger pressed hers, so Ms. Parkinson can only see the inside of a school book."  
  
Kittie and Harry gaped.  
  
Trewanley(?) continued. "Now that the plan didn't succeed, she will be trying again, and a lot sooner than you think. Her revenge will be complete and painful. Perhaps not physical."  
  
Kittie's face burned. "I'll kill her!"  
  
She turned and jumped out of the trapdoor, with Harry at her heels. He ran up and wrapped his arms around Kittie's waist. She fought and Harry let out a small yell as Kittie tore his skin with her nails.  
  
He pressed her against the wall.  
  
"Chill!"  
  
Kittie growled as an answer and struggled even harder. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand.  
  
A jet of water hit her face and she gasped. She stopped straining and pushed her wet locks out of her eyes.  
  
"Cold!"  
  
"I said, 'Chill'."  
  
She crossed her arms angrily. Harry realized how close they were and could almost feel the heat of her anger. Or was it body heat?  
  
Kittie slid down the wall and escaped under his arm. He ran up beside her as she continued to calmly walk.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room. I'm burning Parvati and Hermione's roses."  
  
"They won't like that."  
  
"They will when I tell them why."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Kittie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you interpet dreams?"  
  
She scoffed. "No. I wish I could though."  
  
He didn't get a chance to ask why, as she turned into another corridor.  
  
A suit of armer whistled and Kittie stopped in front of it. She slammed down it's visor and continued to the Griffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Don't worry, Harry will get to talk to Trewaleny next chappie. Enjoy! Still looking for revenge ideas. Review! 


	24. Shut up and kiss me!

(A/N) Hi again. I'm going to try to make this chappie a little longer than the rest. But I still can't promise anything. This part is going to be a little weird too. Enjoy!  
  
Discaimers: Who would have guess that I don't own anything??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry massaged his temples.  
  
He was supposed to be studying, but he couldn't concetrate. So he took to studying Kittie.  
  
Her dark hair was curtaining her face, but Harry could tell that she couldn't quite grasp what she was reading also.  
  
She finally angrily stood up and replaced her book. She disappeared behind the shelves, looking for another book.  
  
Harry slumped.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione sat next to him. "Can't study, huh?"  
  
He shook his head and she made a face.  
  
"You have something on your face."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
She handed him a small compact, and Ginny called her over.  
  
As she left, Harry rubbed the ink under his bottom lip.  
  
"Suprise her."  
  
Harry blinked at his reflection. It sneered. "And please get this ink off my lip."  
  
He sneered back at it and after getting the ink off, he asked, "What do you mean, suprise her? Who? Why?"  
  
"Kittie. And all girls liked to be suprised."  
  
Harry turned as he heard Kittie sneeze behind the shelves.  
  
He shook his head. "You're mad-"  
  
"You know,Harry, talking to yourself is a early sign of insanity."  
  
Kittie had finally found a book and seated herself in front of Harry. She grinned at the compact.  
  
"Oh! This is Hermione's. She just told me I had ink on my face and-"  
  
"Save it, Harry. I know. You didn't get it all anyways."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No. Look at it in this light."  
  
She cupped his face and gently turned it a little to the right. He saw the faded ink and began to rub it again, irritated.  
  
It refused to come off. Kittie sighed.  
  
"You have to wet the rag."  
  
"Oh, and you would know?"  
  
She grinned. "Take it from a quill biter."  
  
He sighed and dug around his bag. "I left my wand in my room."  
  
She handed him his wand. He gaped.  
  
"You pick-pocketed me."  
  
"The right term is 'stole', but if you want to sugar-coat it, fine."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "Why, though?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"So you steal when you're bored?"  
  
"Only from easy targets, and no. It's just something that I haven't done since I was seven."  
  
"Are you calling me easy?" Kittie grinned again at Harry's pun. He stopped. "I didn't-"  
  
"Harry are you done with my compact?"  
  
Hermione had returned. A few third year Slytherins sniggered.  
  
Kittie herself looked ready to burst. She checked her watch and stood up. "I gotta go. Lunch date."  
  
Harry gaped again. "With who?!"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Kittie gave him a small grin, grabbed her bag,and left. Hermione shook her head at Harry.  
  
"You really need to wake up and smell reality, Harry. If you don't hurry up, she's going to give up on you."  
  
Harry jumped. "What?!"  
  
"Do you think I'm blind? Or the rest of the castle for that matter. It's kind of obvious."  
  
His jaw dropped as she grabbed her bag and left after Kittie. Ron walked in and sat across from Harry.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"You're asking me? I don't get girls. Are they all born with psychic abilities?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I think someone lost the manual years ago."  
  
Harry laughed and agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood under Trelawney's door for a few minutes. "This is stupid- "  
  
The door flung open and a ladder dangled in front of him. Trelawney's vioce wafted to him.  
  
"Come in, Confused One."  
  
He fought the urge to laugh and pulled himself through the door.  
  
She was at her desk, hands folded in front of her. "I found a strange and uncontrolable urge to read the stars last night, Mr. Potter. I read that you needed to see me. Please, sit."  
  
Harry took a seat in front of the professor. He fidgeted.  
  
"Now, please tell me about your dream, Mr. Potter."  
  
He took a deep breath and told her everything. As he spoke, she closed her eyes and nodded to an invisable rhythm.  
  
When he finished, she kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds before snapping them open.  
  
"This blue nymph. Was she actually blue? Or was that the color she reminded you of?"  
  
"She was pale, but not blue. Her clothes and eyes were though. But yes, I suppose she reminded me of blue."  
  
She nodded again. "Can you think of anyone or thing that reminded you of 'Blue'?"  
  
He thought. "Kit-" He suddenly blurted, stopping himself.  
  
Trelawney grinned. "It's alright, Mr. Potter. What ever you tell me will never be known to another. And I do understand why you said Ms. Silcia. I sensed her nymph ancestory on the first day. And blue is her color."  
  
She sighed and looked Harry in the eye. He fidgeted again.  
  
"Here is my interpetation. A lot is still a question that you alone can answer. First, the woods. Nymphs usually live in woods. It was just your mind letting you know its' intellect."  
  
Harry fought the urge to laugh again. He instead leaned forward.  
  
"The nymphs. The 'perfect' nymphs. Let's face it Mr. Potter. You're a catch. The girls in this school fight for your attention and worship you. Like the perfect nymphs did."  
  
Harry felt his face heat up, but he listened harder to Trelawney's next interpetation.  
  
"The blue nymph represents Ms. Silcia or something she stands for. Her rock represents her strength and the fact that she never left it while the perfect nymphs were awake, represents her mask. The perfect nymphs sneered Blue because she was different, but not for the good. At least, not to them. They obviously saw her scar as ugly and imperfect. You, however, only mentioned the scar twice."  
  
He nodded eagerly. "But why did they-"  
  
"Wait,Mr. Potter." She held up a hand. "Now, the first time you passed Blue, she looked at you. You were paralyzed. That is the way she affects you. She gave you a taste of something different and you stopped your path. Then 'Gold' dragged you along the same path. Gold doesn't represent someone specificly, but the fact that you fight Blue. They only referred to you as "The Boy Who Lived" because that's the only reason that they showed you any attention at all. The girls here only see your fame. The waterfall is society. They bathed you in it. But yet, you kept looking for Blue. Have you heard the term, 'Once you go cat, you never go back'?"  
  
"Actually I think the term is-"  
  
"I'm only twisting it to the situation, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Er-right."  
  
"You were fascinated by Blue's difference, so you kept wanting to go back, but you couldn't because you chose the nymphs that were throwing themselves at you instead of the imperfect nymph that ignored you. It shows that you're human. The night represents that being pampered got old. But even when the perfect nymphs got old to you and fell asleep, Blue remained awake."  
  
"But what about the mu-?"  
  
"Her music that she was playing at first showed her tune. She's strange and eerie, like her music. But, you finally came to her when the perfection of the others got old. Even then, she asked if she could help, and she called you by your given name. She saw you as a person with a first and last name, instead of a little boy who defeated the Dark Lord. When you explained your problem of not sleeping, you meant rest. You're nervous and very scared of the rise of the Dark Lord. You asked for an escape. She changed her tune from eerie and mysterious to slow and sweet, just to give you an escape, which shows that Blue was willing to show another side of herself to help you. You lost yourself in the sweetness of her new tune, but when it stopped you snapped out of it."  
  
"But why was I laying across-"  
  
"Mr. Potter, please. You were across her lap because you turned to the last nymph for help, which put you in a desperate situation. You were laying across her lap because you were putting yourself in her hands. When she stopped her music, you found her dancing around a bonfire to her first tune, showing that you can't try to change her, and because you couldn't touch her, showed that she can't be what everyone wants her to be because her mask is an illusion and not really there. When she looked at you again, she was letting you taste her difference again. She left you with something solid, like proof. The proof gave you strength to deal with her difference. In fact, I think Ms. Silcia already gave you something that shows her difference in taste."  
  
Harry's hand automatically went to his watch. Trelawney nodded. "And I suppose you noticed how everything is different now, and you can look her strangness in the face?"  
  
He bit his lip.  
  
Trelawney continued. "The shawl allowed you to try to touch her, but she was like water. Smooth, very there, but unable to harm. It represented that she can't be touched anymore after her past. She asked you to join her, become different, like her. Your answer was that you couldn't be free like her, but she asked you to try, which I personally think you should. In your dream you took her hand, solid. When she was able to be touched showed that she trusts you, and you can hurt her. She stopped dancing and you said the fire roared. The fire is another symbol of society, or the rest of the world. She danced on the outside, out of their reach. But when she let you get to her, society let out it's rage, that you were able to touch her. And she ran. Ran from society, from you-"  
  
"But she told me to catch her."  
  
"Hush, Mr. Potter!" Harry sank in his seat. "I think the term, "Catch me" means you're either going to have to work for her, and/or, a warning. A warning that she was going to fall, and she asked you to save her. She ran to the top of the waterfall, which shows that, by this time, you held her above society. She obviously wasn't comfortable on the high horse you put her on so she began to step off. When you tried to touch her again, you couldn't because she shut herself off to you."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Mr. Potter! Please! Anyways, you asked her how you were going to catch her if you weren't able to touch her, which was your smart way of asking her to open up to you again. She did, but with more than you bargained for. When she kissed you, you stiffened under her touch, hurting her. And she skipped the small steps thing, and ran again, showing her spontaneousness. You met her unpredictableness and caught her skirt. But she wasn't in it, lost already into society. Society offered you something in exchange for her, a very tempting sapphire. You rejected it, causing another uproar. This time,however, it attacked. You ran to Blue, and was safe. She recovered from her hurt and woke you up."  
  
"Actually Ron woke me-"  
  
"And any more questions?"  
  
"Yes. When the wave-er-society crashed behind me, and I found her again, with her flute."  
  
"The flute represented that though she was lost into society, she was found playing her own tune again."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"That's all Mr. Potter. The interpetation has given me a migrane. You are excused."  
  
She placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. Harry shrugged and jumped through the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" Kittie gently knocked on his head. He was in the library again, attempting to finish the large pile of homework next to him. But he kept letting his eyes wonder, to a space in the air that he couldn't see.  
  
He blinked. "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just kinda out of it."  
  
"Want a candy cane?"  
  
Harry looked at the candy she was offering. "Didn't those expire about a month ago?"  
  
She laughed. "Peppermint sharpens your senses. And helps those gain weight."  
  
She unwrapped her third. He laughed and took the one she offered.  
  
An hour later, Blaise Zabini sat across from Kittie. She looked up from her book.  
  
"Can I help-"  
  
"What do you want, Zabini?" Harry cut her off. She looked at him in suprise. Blaise sneered.  
  
"I came to talk to Kittie, Potter."  
  
"Then say it."  
  
"Alone."  
  
Kittie looked between the two. She turned to Blaise. "Whatever you have to say can either wait for you to catch me another time, or you can say it in front of Harry."  
  
"Is this git your bloody body guard now?"  
  
Kittie's hand covered Harry's as he retailated, slightly louder than he meant to.  
  
"I don't need a body guard, Zabini. Do I need to demonstrate?"  
  
His sneer vanished. "Those were girls, Kittie."  
  
"You seem to underestimate the power of a extremely pissed off girl."  
  
He stood. "I'll catch you another time, then."  
  
Kittie yanked Harry down as he stood too. "You do that."  
  
As he left, Harry spun angrily to Kittie. "What the hell was that about?!"  
  
Madame Pince looked up. "Quiet down, you two!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Kittie grabbed her bag and walked out, Harry directly after her.  
  
As soon as they were in the deserted corridor, she spun around. "What?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Zabini?!"  
  
"Why do you care?!"  
  
"You can do better than spending your lunches with that brainless prat!"  
  
"I know! That's why I spent my lunch with Myrtle!"  
  
Harry stared. She angrily crossed her arms. "You immediatly assumed that when I said "date", it was with another guy. Face it, Harry. You're jealous."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Don't you think that I notice the glares you give everyone that gives me a second look? Do you really think I'm that blind? You don't think that I haven't noticed the glares you send Roger Davies just because I danced with him? Or the insults you throw at Zabini because he hits on me? Do I really look that dumb to you, Harry?!"  
  
By this time she had him pressed against the wall with her fists cletched at her sides. "I'm not weak, Harry! I'm not stupid. I'm not blind. And my memory is still intact!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Then shut up and kiss me!"  
  
A stunned silence followed her last words. She looked as suprised as he did and recovered first. She put a palm to her forehead.  
  
"I have to go." She mumbled quickly, running down the corridor, leaving Harry still pressed against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran to his room as soon as the feeling in his legs returned. He pointed his wand at the mirror and even before he said her name, the image shifted to her room.  
  
She was paceing in front of Hermione, who was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Kittie! Just tell me what happened!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"It is not nothing! You're wearing the rug down!"  
  
Kittie flopped on her bed. "I'm crazy."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Hermione got up and sat on the foot of Kittie's bed. "It's about Harry, huh?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You always feel like your going crazy when you fight love."  
  
Kittie scoffed. "It's not love. No one finds love at fifteen."  
  
Ginny sat on Kittie's stomach, making her "oof". "When did you ever do anything normal, anyways Kittie?"  
  
She sat up, making Ginny fall on the floor. "Look." Ginny said, rubbing her back. "It's ok to have a school girl crush on Harry. But really. He has enough girls throwing him at his feet to waste his time to try to figure you out."  
  
"She doesn't have a crush on Harry! Crushes are things where you convince yourself that your in love with someone, when you have no proof! Kittie's got more than that!"  
  
Kittie clutched her head. "When you guys are done arguing, can someone pass me my wand?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and held it away from her. "Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to blast my brains out." She said sarcastically, making Hermione gasped and Ginny jump up. "I'm just joking. I'm going to the kitchens to get a butterbeer. Maybe talk to Dobby."  
  
"And you need your wand?"  
  
"You never should go any where without the wand."  
  
Ginny agreed and snatched it out of Hermione's hand and threw it to Kittie.  
  
"Alright." She said, ignoring the look Hermione gave her. "But we're coming with you."  
  
Kittie shook her head. "I need to be alone. To think things over."  
  
She stood up and grabbed her cloak. She turned around at the door and smiled. "Thanks anyways, guys."  
  
And she left. Harry pointed his wand at the mirror and grabbed his cloak.  
  
He quietly ran behind Kittie, until she reached the portriat. She quietly tickled the pear and opened the portrait.  
  
Harry followed and tapped her on the sholder as she sat down. She jumped and fell backwards in her chair.  
  
He laughed and stood over her, offering her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"What?" She asked as she sat back on her chair. He sat next to her.  
  
"Does Ms. and Mr. need something?" A small house elf rushed to them, bowing. Kittie nodded. "A butterbeer."  
  
"No more than eleven this time, Kittie."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You sound like Hermione."  
  
He laughed and turned to the small elf. "I'll have one too."  
  
As the elf scampered away, Kittie sank in her chair.  
  
"Am I that unbearable, Kittie?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He looked down. "I want to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Harry sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy. "You were right. About me being-being-"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Er-yeah."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"No really. I'm being a jerk-"  
  
"You really don't need do go into details,you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sat up and cupped his face. "Because you might say something unneccessary and get something a lot less pleasant than a kiss."  
  
He grinned. "I get a kiss?"  
  
She smiled and someone coughed. Both of them looked down to see Dobby, offering them a tray with two butterbeers.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said through gritted teeth as Kittie sat back and sipped her butterbeer.  
  
He grinned toothly and squeaked. "Dobby is sorry sir! He can not stay and talk, for he has much work to do!"  
  
He scampered away and Kittie downed her drink. Wiping her mouth she said, "It's almost curfew. We better go."  
  
"We just got here!"  
  
She shrugged and stood. "You should have thought about that before you followed me."  
  
She pulled on her cloak. "Good night, Harry."  
  
She bent low and caught the corner of Harry's mouth in a swift kiss.  
  
He froze in suprise as Kittie closed the portriat behind her.  
  
"Good night." He repeated faintly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok. there you go. Hope it's long enough! Took me all day! Review! Revenge ideas! 


	25. Kittie's Pensieve

A/N: Hey people! You love me! You really love me! And most of this time I thought you reveiwers were just saying you liked this. *wipes tear away from her eye*. But I clicked on most of your guys' name thingies. Thank you those who put me on their favorite stories list. You guyz rock!! PS: Just a warning, the angst is layered on at the end, we're going to take a closer look at Kittie's past.  
  
Disclaimers: Let's see..... I own......nothing. So don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sniggered, making Kittie and Hermione turn and stare at him.  
  
"Harry? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked as Kittie pulled her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Fine! I'm just-*snicker*- fine!" Harry burst into laughter at Kittie as she arched an eyebrow at him. He pulled out a candy cane. She eyed it.  
  
"How many of those did you have?" She asked suddenly. Hermione snapped her book shut and pulled the candy cane out of Harry's mouth, making him make sounds of a baby deprived of his bottle.  
  
Kittie put the candy cane back in his mouth. "Well?"  
  
"I lost count around seven."  
  
Hermione and Kittie had identical looks of astonishment of their faces, making Harry snicker harder.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron had taken a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"He has his first sugar-high." Kittie shook her head.  
  
"I am *not* on a sugar-high!" Harry tried to keep his face straight but his vioce cracked and he burst into another fit of laughter. He began bouncing childishly on his seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked sharply. Harry laughed harder.  
  
"That's a good McGonagall expression."  
  
Kittie pulled Harry up as Hermione blanched. "Will you sit still?" She whispered as they were out of ear shot.  
  
He grinned broadly. "You know, you look cute when your exasperated."  
  
Her high cheek bones turned pink and Harry nearly keeled over.  
  
"That's it." She said, pulling the candy cane out of his mouth. "I'm cutting you off!"  
  
"Cutting me off? You're the one who gave it to me!" He attempted to grab it back, but Kittie held it behind her back.  
  
Soon, they were both rolling on the floor, and the candy cane flew across the room. Harry attempted to go after it, but Kittie, still on the floor, kicked his hamstring. He tumbled to the floor again and she crawled on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," she said, cradling his hips between her knees. "Chill."  
  
Harry pulled his face into a puppy-dog expression. Kittie sat back a little.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Harry."  
  
"Then can we please do something? It's so boring in the common room."  
  
Ginny threw the candy cane out of the window. "That's enough sugar for you, young man." she scolded standing over Harry and Kittie.  
  
Kittie sighed and let his arms go, sitting back on his upraised knees. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Seamus walked in through the portrait and cheered. "Way to go, Harry!"  
  
"Anything! Just to get out of here!"  
  
"Fine. You can come with me to get weighed by Madme Pomfrey."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" He whined.  
  
"Then stay and study with Hermione."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But when you're done, we get to do what I want."  
  
Seamus cheered again. "That's a-tellin her, Harry!"  
  
Kittie glared up at him and he dropped his arm and looked down.  
  
"Fine. But if we get into any trouble..."  
  
Harry grinned. "Relax! What could happen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the Hospital Wing early, because Harry insisted on sliding down the banisters, because it would "be faster".  
  
After an agonizing fifteen minutes, Kittie came back, truimphant.  
  
"She says that I gained twelve pounds! Cheers for candy canes!"  
  
Harry cheered and picked her up, making her squeal. "Not for me though, right?" He called back to her as she pounded on his back.  
  
"No more candy canes for you, Harry!" She gave up on hitting his back, and tried to twist around to see where he was taking her. They stopped in the middle of a deserted corridor.  
  
He dropped her and slid down the wall. "I'm bored!" He whined, his feet dancing.  
  
"Harry!" Someone called down the hallway. Kittie growled and Harry sobered immediatly.  
  
Hannah practically bounced down the hallway. "Looks like you're not the only one who discovered the wonderful world of sugar." Kittie muttered to him. He grinned.  
  
Hannah smiled down at him and swooped him down in a hug. She sat back, and not noticing the look of death that she was recieving from Kittie, began talking very quickly.  
  
"I've been looking for you for ages! Have you been ignoring me? Where did you go after the party? I heard from a few Ravenclaws who heard from a couple first years, who heard from a Griffindor, that you were in the girls' dormitories around Christmas. Do you have a girlfriend that you didn't tell me about? Or are you single now? Because if you are, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Oh, hallo, Kittie. Didn't see you there."  
  
She turned and grinned at Kittie's astonished expression. Kittie blinked and looked at Harry. "I gotta go to the library anyways, see you around, Candy-Man."  
  
She stood up quickly and walked down the corridor, leaving Harry confused behind her. That just happened way too fast.  
  
"Kittie, wait!" He called as she reached the end. She spun around.  
  
"I'm still bored!"  
  
"Then invite your little friend to the common room and we'll see if we can play a game. I'll even invite a few of *my* friends." She grinned evilly as Harry studied her suspiously.  
  
Hannah squealed. "Can we play spin-the-bottle? Please?! I absolutly love that game!"  
  
She clinged to Harry's arm and Kittie fought to keep her face straight. "We'll see." She turned and, to Harry's horror, strolled down the dungons.  
  
Hannah pulled on his arm and dragged him all the way to Griffindor Tower. She waited for Harry to give the Fat Lady the password as she plugged her ears.  
  
As soon as the portrait swung open, she danced on her toes and pulled Harry through.  
  
Hermione and Ron had disappeared, but Ginny was reading on the window seat. She looked suprised to see Hannah and she pulled him aside, prying Hannah's fingers off his arm.  
  
"What is she doing here? What about Kittie?" She whispered fiercly as Hannah 'ooh' and 'ahh'-ed the pictures, who were all giving her the same look of pity.  
  
"It was Kittie's idea!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"What is she up to,then?"  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
Hannah ran to his side and pulled him to the stairs leading to the dormitories. "I'd really like to see your room, Harry." she whispered, as Ginny adjusted the pillows so she could flop on them.  
  
"Er-"  
  
He was saved from answering, however as the portriat swung open and Kittie walked in, followed by a few teenagers, bunched together, staring at the room in astonishment.  
  
Roger Davies, Draco, A seventh-year Slytherin girl, Justin Flin- Fletchley (sorry if I spelled it wrong!), Millicent Bulstrode, and a group of Griffindors that she found in the hall.  
  
Harry glared at Roger, who was busy inspecting the poofy armchairs. The Slytherin girl sat next to Ginny, who grinned. Justin ran to Hannah and began talking excitedly about the portriat.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to pull his arm, unnoticed, out of Hannah's grip. Kittie walked over to him and shoved his shoulder gently. "I thought of bringing a crowbar, but I found Justin instead." She whispered. Harry sniggered.  
  
Draco sat on the other side of Ginny and Millicent Bulstrode flopped on the couch, making herself at home.  
  
"Where is Ron and Hermione?" Kittie turned to Ginny who flushed.  
  
"They're in the upstairs hallway-er- *studying*."  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laughed. Harry ran up the stairs to witness some serious snogging.  
  
Covering his eyes, he nudged Ron in the back. "What do you want?!" He said thickly.  
  
"Your presence is demanded, so you can continue your study session later. Just not in our room."  
  
They stood and Harry waited until he felt them walk past him, before dropping his hands from his eyes and walking back behind them.  
  
Just as everyone began to get comfortable, Hannah called for attention. "Let's play spin the bottle!" She called.  
  
A few boys glanced at each other nervously and nearly all the girls giggled. Kittie flopped on a love chair, next to Harry. "How are we gonna do it?"  
  
Harry nervously played with his ring as Hannah thought it over. It looked like work.  
  
Ginny spoke up. "No-Sibling rule is enforced."  
  
Harry turned to Kittie. "No-Sibling rule?"  
  
"It's when if the bottle lands on your sibling, you don't kiss them and you get to go again." Hermione answered.  
  
"What about the Gender rule?" Kittie asked.  
  
"Gender rule?"  
  
"It's when you can't kiss someone of the same sex."  
  
"I don't like that idea." Dean said suddenly. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"I-I mean I kinda like the idea of girls kissing each other."  
  
The guys cheered but the girls made faces. "Gender rule is not enforced, then." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ginny gagged in the corner. "Ok, everyone." she called, standing up."In the middle of the room." Kittie flicked her wand and pillows and cushions covered the floor.  
  
As Kittie situated herself on her knees, Harry whispered, "I kinda like you on your knees."  
  
Hermione blanched and Kittie quickly called for attention, before she could scold him. "Hermione? Could you run up to our dorms and get us a bottle?"  
  
Hermione shot Harry a look of disgust before disappearing back upstairs. When she returned, about six girls began fighting over who would go first.  
  
Parvati won and she grabbed the bottle, Kittie held out a hand. "If it lands on you, you *have* to kiss them. Peck or no. Then it's your turn. No closet thing, because then we don't know if your pulling your part of the deal. No cheekie deals. Alright? Go ahead, Parvati."  
  
Parvati placed the bottle of the floor in the middle of the giant circle. Harry scooted closer to Kittie, as if it might lessen his chance of it not landing on him.  
  
It stopped on Roger Davies and she squealed. Harry let out a sigh of relief as she pounced on him. Kittie cocked her eyebrows at him.  
  
As the game continued, Ron had to kiss Milicent, Milicent-Fred, Fred- Seamus. Seamus got his wish immediatly as the bottle landed on Kittie.  
  
She shot Harry a pleading look before landing a small peck on Seamus' lips.  
  
She spun and it landed on Roger, whose lips were purple from Parvati. She landed another small peck on his lips, suprising him.  
  
After that, it was Roger-Lavender, Lavender-Hermione, Hermione- George, George-Draco.  
  
Draco, still wiping his mouth repeatedly, spun and sighed in relief as it landed on Ginny.  
  
Ron had to pull him off her after about two minutes, angrily threatning to kill him under his breathe.  
  
Then, Ginny-Justin, Justin-Ron, Ron-Parvati, Parvati-the Slytherin girl (Robin), Robin-Fred, Fred-Kittie.  
  
As Kittie spun again, Harry could see her cross her fingers, hoping. The bottle landed back on her. She kissed her arm.  
  
"Uh-uh." Ginny protested. "You still have to go again."  
  
Grumbling, Kittie spun it again. Harry crossed his fingers with hers. The bottle landed on him.  
  
Fighting the urge to yell out in joy, Kittie quickly cupped his face and pressed her lips to his.  
  
After what felt like seconds, that was actually nearly four minutes, Ginny yelled, "OK! Can we move on, please?!"  
  
Kittie sat back and motioned for Harry to go. She bit her lip as it landed on Hannah.  
  
Hannah was ecstatic and she leapt on Harry. Kittie counted to ten before pulling her off. Hannah glared at her before taking her seat again.  
  
Hannah-George, George-Lavender, Lavender-Dean, Dean-Hermione, Hermione-Ron, Ron-Parvati, Parvati-Draco, Draco-Robin,Robin-Ron,Ron- Lavender, Lavender-Harry, Harry-Robin, Robin-Roger, Roger-Kittie, Kittie- Draco.  
  
Draco nearly screamed as the bottle landed on Ron. After kissing him, they both ran to the window, Ginny was already leaning over.  
  
Ron-Millicent(A/N:poor Ron. that's twice!), Millicent-Parvati, Parvati-Lavender, Lavender-Harry, Harry-Ginny, Ginny-Roger.  
  
By this time, it was night and Harry's sugar-high had completly vanished. After helping Kittie shoo everyone who wasn't Griffindor out, he flopped back on the couch.  
  
Ginny yawned and said she was going to bed. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and faked yawns too. Harry silently whispered,"Not the boys' dorm, please not the boys'..."  
  
But the next door to slam was on the right and he groaned. Kittie laughed. "It's alright, Harry."  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
"What are you implying, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm not going to-"  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
He grinned and pretended to stretch. Kittie pulled out her wand and Harry jerked his arm back.  
  
But instead of cursing him, she pointed it at the fireplace and the fire restarted.  
  
On the contrary to cursing him, she curled her legs under her and snuggled into Harry.  
  
He looked down, amused. "Comfortable?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry snorted. He jerked awake and took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust.  
  
They had fallen asleep and,during their sleep, Kittie ended up curled on his lap, clutching the front of his sweater.  
  
Hooking his arm under her legs and another around her back, he quietly carried her up the stairs. She mumbled something in her sleep and he landed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
After tucking her in, Harry's eyes were jerked to a large cupboard, slightly ajar.  
  
Pushing the doors open, he saw a small cauldron with it's silvery depths swirling inside it.  
  
A Pensieve.  
  
The swirling stopped and Harry leaned forward to see a little girl with large blue eyes and long, blood-red hair giggling up at him. She obviously wasn't older than five.  
  
Kittie.  
  
Harry reached forward and ran his hand lightly over her face, rippling the surface.  
  
Immediatly, he was sucked in. He was sitting next to the little girl on her bed.  
  
She got up and jumped on her bed. Harry stood up and looked around.  
  
He was in a muggle orphange were several adults were cooing over the children. The children were either running and screaming or playing with cheap-looking toys.  
  
A couple with a small black-haired girl walked up and watched as Kittie flopped on her bed in front of them. She grinned openly.  
  
"Hello Strangers!"  
  
The woman laughed and leaned into the man as the black-haired girl jumped on the Kittie's bed and giggled.  
  
Harry listened close as she whispered, "She certainly looks energetic, and Zoey loves her. Let's take her."  
  
Harry studied the man as he studied Kittie. He was unshaven, pale, and disgusting-looking. He gave a little burp and whispered back, "I don't care. Take her. I just want to go back home."  
  
"Why?" The woman whispered angrily. "So you can sit on your ass in front of that TV and get drunk?"  
  
"Let's talk about this at home." The man angrily turned from the woman and sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
Zoey jumped behind Kittie, far away from the man. Harry got a clear look on her face and his jaw dropped. A large bruise trailed down the right side of her face and she had cuts on her neck. He reached forward to touch the girl but his hand went through her.  
  
Kittie looked suprised as Zoey hid behind her.  
  
The scene shifted and Harry was in a dark bedroom. Outside it's door he could hear screaming and fighting.  
  
Someone threw off the covers in the dark and flipped on a lamp. Kittie sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes,massaging her temples. She looked older, maybe eight.  
  
She stood and reached for the handle but stopped and slid down the door to the floor. She raised her knees and cradled her head.  
  
Suddenly, Harry could hear breaking glass and a smaller, younger scream. Kittie leapt to her feet and yanked open the door, and ran for the stairs.  
  
Zoey was crying over the woman, who was lying on the floor, blood slowing growing from a wound in her head.  
  
The man stood over her, with a broken beer bottle in his hand, yelling drunkenly at Zoey.  
  
Kittie clutched her head and screamed from her position at the foot of the stairs, "Stop! Leave her alone!"  
  
The man looked up and swaggered over to her. "This is your fault too, you know." Harry reached forward to pull her away, but his hands went through her too.  
  
Kittie didn't answer but continued to glare at the man. He angrily grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Kittie screamed in pain.  
  
The man held the broken bottle to her neck and hissed, "You little whore. If you hadn't come here in the first place-"  
  
But he stopped as Zoey jumped on his arm and bit into it. He yelled and flung her small body into the wall. Kittie screamed, and ignoring the broken bottle, she leapt on the man.  
  
He swaggered, pulled her off and hit her on the side of the face with the bottle.  
  
She hit the floor, and covered her face that was already covered with blood. She ran to the woman's side and felt her neck. After a few seconds, she looked up at the man, through her blood.  
  
"You killed her."  
  
"She deserved it. The little slut."  
  
"She's dead!"  
  
"And it's your fault!"  
  
Zoey limped over to Kittie and held her back as she swelled like a balloon.  
  
Suddenly, what was left of the bottle in his hand, burst into thousands of tiny shreds that hovered in mid air for a few seconds before falling at his feet. He glared at Zoey.  
  
"You're a witch! I knew you weren't my daughter!"  
  
He clutched the girl around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Kittie's nails dug into the man's arm and she ripped.  
  
Three, long, animal-like gashes bled from the man's arm and he yelled and let Zoey drop to the floor.  
  
Zoey scampered into the kitchen, leaving Kittie to the man. He clutched her neck and threw her through the window.  
  
The glass broke and she rolled onto the second-story deck outside. She pulled herself to her feet and pressed herself against the banister. The man ran forward and began to throttle her.  
  
As she gasped for breath as someone yelled behind them. Harry spun around to see the little girl holding a can of gasoline. From the smell, he could tell she already doused the house.  
  
She held up a lighter and the man released Kittie, who crumpled to his feet.  
  
"Leave us alone or I swear I'll blow us all up!" She screamed and flicked the lighter.  
  
Nothing happened. She flicked it again. Nothing.  
  
The man laughed and stomped to her. Kittie picked herself up. "Zoey!" She screamed as a small flame leapt from the lighter.  
  
The man grabbed her face and the lit lighter fell. Harry watched in slow motion as it hit the carpet and the entire house exploded. Kittie was thrown backwards, into the pool outside. Harry suddenly found himself on the grass beside the pool. After a few minutes of struggling Kittie desperatly splashed to the side.  
  
Harry realized with suprise that Kittie couldn't swim.  
  
She desperatly pulled herself out from the silver ladder and gaped at the burning house.  
  
She then did something that Harry never thought he see her do.  
  
She cried.  
  
The scene shifted again and Harry looked at his surrondings. It was a gray day, and he was standing beside a girl in a long,black dress with a black veil covering her face. She made no sounds of crying as she gently placed a bunch of red flowers at the feet of a large stone angel.  
  
Harry watched as she lifted her veil and stared blankly at the name on the stone.  
  
Someone was suddenly at her back and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Suprised, her hand shot up and her nails tore through the man's hand.  
  
She spun around and pressed her back against the angel as she watched the man.  
  
"Lupin." Harry whispered.  
  
Lupin studied the claw marks on his hand and for the first time, Harry studied his arm that Kittie ripped through not a month ago.  
  
The tears were identical. Kittie silently glared up and him as she curled into her famous ball at the angel's feet.  
  
Lupin dropped his hand and squatted in front on her. His hand reached up to graze the cuts on the side of her face, but Kittie's nails dug into it again.  
  
He didn't drop it though and gently touched the welts. She jerked her face away from him and growled, "Who are you?"  
  
Lupin grinned. "I'm your godfather."  
  
"I don't have a godfather."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Kittie continued to silently glare at him and he sighed.  
  
"You look so much like your mother."  
  
She bit her lip. "You knew my parents?"  
  
"I'm your godfather, aren't I?"  
  
A silence passed before she quietly asked, "What was my mother like?"  
  
Lupin sat on the ground, next to her. She tightened her ball.  
  
"Beautiful. Very independent. In fact I used to have a secert crush on her up until I was in my third year in Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
Lupin stared at her. "Don't you know what you are?"  
  
"A girl, last time I checked."  
  
He laughed lightly. "You're a witch, Kittie."  
  
Kittie sat in her tight ball for a few seconds, letting it sink in.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted into a suprised Lupin's arms.  
  
The scene shifted again and he heard a light laugh beside him.  
  
The present Kittie was standing next him. "It's amazing." She said, running a hand through her hair nervously. "That was the last time I cried. That night."  
  
Harry looked at her in suprise as the next scene shifted and Harry was in an attic. The door opened and a bruised and battered girl stumbled in, nursing the side of her head.  
  
"Kittie? That's you? When was this?" Harry turned to the present Kittie who was clutching her head.  
  
"This summer."  
  
Harry looked, stunned, as Kittie pryed boards off the window. A black owl tumbled to the floor. She picked it up and took the letter.  
  
After reading it, she stood in thought until someone pounded on the door.  
  
The present Kittie grabbed his hand and before he could blink, he was standing in front of the cupboard. Kittie quickly closed it and turned to him.  
  
"Kittie, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? For going into my pensieve? For looking into my life? For all the things that I've been through? Because my only family is my godfather? Don't be. I never would have had the strengh to tell you any of it. And as for my godfather, I'm proud for him being the only father I ever knew."  
  
Harry cut her off and wrapped her in a hug, to stop her rambling. She buried her face in his chest. Her shoulders shook slightly, but she couldn't cry.  
  
They stood there for hours, until Harry felt her body go slightly limp beneath his.  
  
He carried her sleeping body for the second time that night and laid her on her bed.  
  
He pulled the blankets up to her chin as she curled into her ball again. He gently kissed the top of her nose and left, rubbing his neck.  
  
His body ached from not moving for hours at a time and he sat on his bed, stretching as Ron woke up.  
  
He looked at Harry and cocked his eyebrows. "I guess I would have a rough night too, if I had to kiss Ginny."  
  
Harry forced himself to laugh, and he got up to take a shower, leaving Ron to cock his eyebrows at his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, next chappie will be the first part of Pansy's revenge. Or you'll begin to know what it is at least. Review!! 


	26. Helping Harry Study

(A/N) HAPPY NEW '03!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! One too many rootbeers this morning, people!!! I'm on one hell of a sugar-high and I'm scaring my family. :-D. But they're the weird ones!! Anyways! Lets see what happens when rootbeer and computer interact!  
  
Disclaimers:Due to the new year, IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry made a face and sunk deeper in his seat as Snape made his way to the front of the room. He waited as the class immediatly quieted.  
  
"Today should be a very eventful day for you." He sneered. "We will be learning how to make one of the many types of love potions."  
  
The room suddenly burst into giggles and whispers. "SILENCE!" Snape roared, but it fell on deaf ears as the class's vioce grew.  
  
Kittie whispered something to Hermione who nodded. Snape glared. "Do you want to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Silcia?" He said loudly. The class quieted.  
  
She nodded, suprising him. "Which potion are we learning, Professor?" She asked innocently.  
  
Snape's upper lip curled and he hissed,"Number four. Would you mind telling the class the properties of Love Potion #4?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but he interupted her again. "Stand up, Ms. Silcia, and stand in front of the class."  
  
Pansy and her gang of Slytherins sniggered as she sailed by. She ignored them and turned playfully on her heel in front.  
  
"I don't know why you're laughing. Number four doesn't really have anything to do with love, but trickery. It distorts your sense of reality and blurs your vision. This is more of the drug your parents warned you about when they said not to take any open drinks from boys. If you drink it, the first person that touches you becomes the person you want. Example, if you're madly in love with Lockhart, then drink Number four, the first person that touches you, becomes him in your eyes. It doesn't wear off until someone says their real name."  
  
She smiled sweetly at the room's stunned silence and turned, nodded to Snape and walked smuggly to her seat.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Correct. Five points to Griffindor."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He never thought he'd see the day Snape awarded Griffindor points, and Kittie no less!  
  
The rest of the class obviously thought the same thing, for no one spoke. Kittie sat smuggly in her seat. She and Hermione exchanged high- fives under the table.  
  
Throughout the rest of the class, no one spoke, still stunned. When the bell rang, Harry noticed Pansy slip a vial of the red liquid in her robes.  
  
"Figures." He muttured to Ron. He nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned and massaged his temples. He couldn't study. Someone knocked softly on his door.  
  
He slammed his book shut, relieved to take a break. Kittie poked her head in. "Oh, hello Harry. I'm looking for Neville. He said he had something on under water pla- What's wrong?"  
  
She just noticed his hair sticking up more and his temples nearly raw.  
  
"Can't study, huh?"  
  
"Do I look that bad?"  
  
"Maybe I can help."  
  
Harry snorted. She pulled him to his feet. "What if you had some motivation?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She paced him. "Where does floo powder originate from?"  
  
"That's easy. Floo root."  
  
She grinned and pulled off her tie. "Correct." Draping it around his neck, she continued to pace.  
  
Harry gaped. "Where can you find floo root?"  
  
"Erm-The-the darkest corners in caves that-that are inhabited by dragons."  
  
She dropped her robes on the bed and continued to pace him in her uniform. "Correct."  
  
By this time, she had Harry's attention. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands the top button on her blouse.  
  
He swallowed and she grinned wider. "What else can floo root be used as?"  
  
"The-er-floo root can be used in a potion for those who can't Apparate correctly."  
  
She grinned wider an unbutton the top two buttons. "Correct."  
  
"What happens when floo powder and dragon's blood unite?"  
  
Harry's eyes were traveling her collar bone and he blinked. "Er. They blow up?"  
  
She slowly shook her head and buttoned her shirt again.  
  
"Wait. Don't-don't do that. Please?"  
  
"What's the answer?"  
  
"Um. They-they form a mushy glob?"  
  
She shook her head with a laugh and pulled her tie back on.  
  
"Stop! They-ah-they make-ah-potion?"  
  
Kittie stopped. "What kind of potion?"  
  
"A poison?"  
  
She pulled her tie back off. "Describe the poison?"  
  
"It slowly kills you, by eating you from the inside out, doesn't it?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
She was just re-unbuttoning her shirt when the door opened and Seamus whistled. "Okay! Go, Harry!"  
  
Kittie sighed and grabbed her robes. She gave Harry a small peck on the cheek and whispered. "Try to study. Maybe next time you can get me out of my shirt."  
  
And she left. Seamus let out a yell as Harry began chasing him. "Harry, I'm really sorry! Ack! You're choking me!"  
  
Harry tackled him to the floor and put him in a headlock. "Did you just ruin a perfect study session for a reason?"  
  
"You were *studying*? Studying, what, Harry?"  
  
Harry tightened his headlock as an answer. "Ack! Alright! I just came in here to tell you-ack!-that-ack!- Pansy Parkinson was looking for you!"  
  
He let him go in suprise. Seamus scrambled up, panting.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked,pulling himself up.  
  
"You're asking me? I don't know. But she was yelling at the portrait to let her in."  
  
"And you just assumed that it had something to do with me?"  
  
"No, your name popped up more than once."  
  
Harry sighed. "Is she still there?" Seamus nodded. "And raising all hell, too." He shook his head as Harry walked to the door. "I guess I should see what she wants."  
  
"Yeah, just hope Kittie doesn't find out you're talking to her. She'd flip and there'd be no more studying for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough, the second he opened the portriat, the Fat Lady yelled over Pansy's rants, "Shut it quickly, dear. She might just run in."  
  
Pansy stopped yelling, and she put on the most sickly smile Harry ever seen. "Harry. Can we talk for a second?"  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. He didn't get a chance to answer as she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the corridor.  
  
As soon as they turned, Pansy spun him around and kissed him. He gagged against her lips and pushed her off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Pansy smiled again. "Don't act like you're not playing hard to get, Harry."  
  
"Don't call me Harry."  
  
"Then what should I call you?"  
  
"What the rest of you disgusting whores call me. Potter."  
  
Pansy's smile vanished. "You better be careful, Potter. Or you just might be the cause of the downfall of your little slut."  
  
Harry ripped his arm out of her grip. "The only one that's a slut here is you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going to cut my lips off now."  
  
She scowled at his back as he turned and walked away, desperatly rubbing his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie was sitting on her loveseat in the middle of the common room when Harry walked in. She didn't look up from her book. "What did she want, Harry?"  
  
He flopped next to her, still gagging. "Just to try and fail to seduce me. Same old, same old."  
  
She smiled and put her book aside. "She didn't kiss you did she?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "So it's begun."  
  
"What has?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
She looked at him and made a face. "You still have lipstick on."  
  
Pulling out a rag,she wiped his lips. She laughed. "Stop smiling, you're just making it harder."  
  
He fought to keep is face straight and Kittie coughed. "Unless you started to wear perfume, hers rubbed off on you."  
  
Harry sniffed his shirt and coughed. "I'm going to take a long, hot bath now. Maybe some of her slutiness can be washed off."  
  
"You don't have to hate her because of me, you know."  
  
"I know. I hate her anyways."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled. She looked at her watch. "I'm going to bed. Don't forget to study."  
  
Harry sneered at her back as she walked up the stairs. Suddenly, he ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What?!" She yelled, suprised.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"You have got to stop doing that."  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned around. "Being so sweet. You're disappionting our audience."  
  
"Audience?"  
  
Kittie turned him around to make him see Ron and Ginny making faces. "Get a room!" Ginny called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched as Kittie pulled off her tie agian.  
  
"When can you pick a fersalies flower?"  
  
"On the full moon, on only winter nights."  
  
"Correct. You've been studying."  
  
He grinned as she paced him in her uniform. "Of course. This is better than strip go fish."  
  
She laughed and stopped in front of him. "Now, what is fersalies flowers used for?"  
  
"Weddings?"  
  
"Correct. What do they do?"  
  
She stopped on the third button.  
  
"They-erm-light up and take the place of candles."  
  
"Correct." She only had a few buttons left.  
  
"What else can you use fersalies flowers for?"  
  
"Don't they sing if you tickle them?"  
  
"Correct." She paced him in a small black shirt that was under her blouse.  
  
"You're making me dizzy."  
  
She stopped and faced him. "What does their singing do?"  
  
"Paralyze."  
  
"Correct." She pulled off her shirt and paced again.  
  
"Can your pants be the next to go?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "No reason."  
  
She grinned and nodded. "If you get this right. What time does the fersalies buds bloom?"  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled her shirt on again.  
  
"No! Noon?!"  
  
She pulled on her blouse and buttoned the bottom two buttons.  
  
"Arrgh! Er, sunset?"  
  
She continued to button her shirt.  
  
"Stop! Wait! Sunrise?!"  
  
She finished buttoning her shirt and reached for her tie.  
  
"Wait! Um-Er- six am?  
  
"You're guessing. That's not going to earn you any O.W.L.'s."  
  
"So did I get any right?"  
  
She scoffed. "No."  
  
Kittie reached for her robes and dangled them in front of him.  
  
"One last guess?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm just going to get it wrong."  
  
"If you get it right, I'll teach you to fight."  
  
Harry gaped. "What?"  
  
"But the lessons are on my schedule."  
  
"Fine. Er-I'll wing it. A minute before midnight?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to leave."  
  
She threw him a book. "Look it up."  
  
He did. "I was right!" He threw his arms up in triumph.  
  
"I AM A GOD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. That sugar high is nearly gone now. I'm ok. Pansy's Revenge next chappie!! Review! 


	27. Pansy's Revenge

(A/N) I'm ok now. Well, as ok as I can get anyways. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own anything. So you can't sue me! neener neener neener!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Harry! Put them up!" Harry raised his fists.  
  
"Problem number one. Protect your face." Kittie adjusted his fists.  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not going to kill me are you?"  
  
They were in a deserted classroom that Harry didn't recognize. Kittie seemed to know where they were and she was attempting to teach him how to throw a correct punch.  
  
"If you don't put your fists back where I just put them, I will."  
  
Harry put his fist back by his face. "And your fists are all wrong."  
  
"What? They're fists!"  
  
"No, this is the way I held them when I broke your nose. It broke my knuckles, remember?"  
  
"Do I remember you breaking my nose?"  
  
"Shut up and put your thumb out like this."  
  
Harry tried to put his fists in her postion. He threw his hands down in frustration.  
  
"Can't you just teach me how to throw a knife?"  
  
"You have to learn speed first, Harry."  
  
"I know speed!"  
  
Harry didn't have time to duck. Her hand shot out and slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Until you can block that, you'll continue to learn my way. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As April came around, spring did weird things for Kittie. Her hair was blood-red during the day but brown at night. It began to curl outwards, and Kittie was always found in the common room, trying to straighten it again.  
  
Ginny's hair went so red, it was nearly orange, as much time she was outside.  
  
Hermione gave in and let Kittie play with her hair. It was now long and usually braided or in tread locks.  
  
They threw a feast, celebrating the first official day of spring. Harry drank at least a gallon of pumpkin juice before Hermione informed him there was no alcohol in it.  
  
It was a hour after it started when Harry's vision began to blur.  
  
"I thought it didn't have any alcohol in it, Her-" But Harry couldn't finish. The room started to spin and he clutched his head.  
  
"Harry?" Someone's vioce echoed in a far chamber in his head and he suddenly felt sick.  
  
Standing up quickly, he muttured a stupid excuse, and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
He slid down to the floor as he came to a deserted corridor. He took a few deep breaths that didn't help.  
  
The walls felt like they were swirling around him. He couldn't focus.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up and tried to focus on the figure.  
  
She pulled her dark hair back and cupped his face. The room stopped spinning immediatly and his vision cleared.  
  
Kittie gave him a small smile. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what happ-"  
  
But she kissed him suddenly. Harry blinked in suprise at the roughness of her kiss. They were usually soft and tempting.  
  
Something smeared over his lips and trailed down his neck.  
  
"When did you start to wear lipstick?"  
  
She didn't answer and instead grabbed his collar and pulled him up. She was being rough and way too fast. By this time she pressed herself against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Harry nearly sagged by her new weight. He assumed that it had something to do with her new diet and adjusted.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. Harry pulled himself off Kittie to stare angrily at...  
  
"Kittie?"  
  
She crossed her arms. Her eyes were glowing yellow and hawk-like. Harry gaped. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Do you mind?" The first Kittie said rudely.  
  
"I could pose you the same question, Potter."  
  
Potter?  
  
"But I'll leave you and Parkinson alone." Her vioce dripped with venom and sarcasim.  
  
Harry's head spun again. He sank down to the floor. The first Kittie gave a small scream and tumbled at the second's Kittie's feet.  
  
Everything cleared again and Pansy, lipstick smeared, looked up at Kittie whose eyes were still glowing yellow.  
  
Kittie's foot collided against Pansy's stomach and she screamed.  
  
She spun on her heel and angrily marched towards the tower, leaving Harry, still confused, against the wall, and Pansy, rolling around clutching her stomach, behind her.  
  
"Kittie! Wait!"  
  
He forced himself onto his feet and, head still spinning, chased after her. She spun around and threw something white-hot at him. He hit the floor and looked up at her.  
  
In her hand was another white fire ball. She closed her fists and the glow died beneath her fingers.  
  
"I didn't tell you everything in my line, Potter."  
  
"Veela?!"  
  
Her eyes glowed brighter and she continued towards Griffindor Tower.  
  
She wasn't going to win that easy. Harry pushed himself up and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Her nails shot out again, and trailed down his cheek. Three, long gashes bled on his face.  
  
She slipped out from under him, as he grabbed his face.  
  
Kittie didn't turn around as she turned to the stairs.  
  
"Kittie! You know I wouldn't have done that to you on purpose!"  
  
She stopped and spun around. Her eyes weren't yellow anymore, but they were still flashing.  
  
"On purpose? For someone who can live through all of the Unforgivable Curses, you can't resist a bag of shit?!"  
  
"I swear I don't know what-"  
  
"That's not going to cut it, Potter!"  
  
She gave him one last icey glare before ascending the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry tried more than once to get Kittie to talk to him throughout the next week. He was giving Madame Pomfrey something to do.  
  
"You know, Mr. Potter, most boys would have taken the hint by now." She said as she healed the new gashes on his neck. Harry didn't answer and tried to figure out how he was going to get her to talk to him, without anymore bodily injuries.  
  
Ron was trying to help. But he, too, ended up more than once with gashes trailing his face. Kittie seemed to want to aviod breaking her knuckles again.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed and pointed his wand at the mirror again.  
  
Kittie flopped on her bed as Hermione finished her joke. She laughed.  
  
Something fluttered onto her window.  
  
Hedwig. Yet another attempt from Harry to get her to talk to him.  
  
Hermione bit her lip as they both stared at her. Hedwig nervously fidgeted as she held her leg out to Kittie.  
  
Kittie sighed and took the rolled-up parchment from her leg. She threw an owl treat to Hegwig and scratched her neck gently.  
  
She unrolled the parchment a made a face. She threw the parchment into the fireplace. Harry felt his face fall.  
  
"His poetry sucks." She scoffed to Hermione. Hedwig paced nervously.  
  
"He wants a answer,does he?" Kittie grabbed a clean piece of parchment and scribbled something down. She rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig. She nipped her gently and flew out of the window.  
  
Seconds later, Hedwig flew into his window and landed on the bed in front of him.  
  
Harry unrolled to parchment.  
  
Potter-  
  
Don't talk to me,  
  
you're just wasting air.  
  
Don't look at me,  
  
it gets to wear.  
  
If you write again,  
  
in the fire you go,  
  
because you're wasting my time.  
  
And your poetry blows!  
  
-Kittie Silcia  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. How could she have such a way with words?  
  
He looked back into the mirror to see Ginny bouncing restlessly on Kittie's bed.  
  
"I wanna do something!" She whined. Hermione shushed her.  
  
"I'm sure Kittie doesn't feel like doing anything after Parkinson-"  
  
"No!" Kittie said suddenly. "I'm not going to mope around over that git."  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione bit their lips. Kittie stood up. "I want revenge."  
  
Ginny cheered, but Hermione blanched. "But you're even! It's over!"  
  
"No, public embarressment and shame, is nothing compared to her shit. And I'm not standing for it."  
  
Hermione stood up. "I'm not standing for it either!" When she realized she was standing, she sat down again. "Kittie! This has to stop!"  
  
"I'm just evening the odds, Hermione. Are you with me?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kittie cocked her eyebrows and she sighed. "But I'm not against you either. Just don't expect my help."  
  
"Deal." Ginny jumped up and pulled Kittie into the corridor.  
  
"We have to do something slightly more complex than panty raids and public humiliation."  
  
Kittie grinned. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Ginny leaned forward and whispered something. Kittie nodded excitedly. "On to Grandma's house we go, then!"  
  
They hooked arms and stalked off, hilariously.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the mirror and clutched his head. Hermione was right. This had to stop. Or Pansy would retailiate.  
  
He pointed his wand at the mirror again and said, "Pansy Parkinson."  
  
She was twirling around her room, holding a frilly pink dress to her. Her door crashed open and she screamed.  
  
Draco, Millicent, and Robin marched in. They stood in front of her, arms crossed.  
  
"What?" Pansy said pitifully.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to go and do that, huh, Parkinson?" Draco sneered.  
  
"But, Drakkie, you know that I couldn't let that little whore get away with humiliating me like that!"  
  
"Don't you ever call-"  
  
Robin interrupted him. "Kittie's retailiating. This is war."  
  
Pansy grinned. "So you're going to be my little spies?"  
  
Millicent snorted. "Hell no. We just thought you'd like to know that we're on her side."  
  
"But your Slytherins! What ever happened to being like family?"  
  
"Kittie's more of family than you are." Robin glared.  
  
"And if you were ever anything like family, then you must get banged by a lot of your real cousins." Draco sneered again.  
  
Pansy gaped.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know what you're up against." Millicent shrugged.  
  
They gave Pansy a few seconds to let this sink in. Draco turned to the other two girls. "Let's go."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the mirror. Poor Pansy.  
  
A owl suddenly flew in his window and landed next to Hedwig. Hedwig glared.  
  
Harry took it's note and it didn't leave.  
  
Harry-  
  
I heard about you and Kittie. Now that you're single, want to have a butter beer with me? Please?  
  
-Hannah oxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Harry stared into space for a few seconds. He knew how he was going to affect this war. With a little help of Hannah.  
  
He quickly wrote that he'd meet her in front of the school tomarrow and gave it to her owl.  
  
He made a face at her letter.  
  
What the hell did xoxoxoxoxoxo mean?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry inwardly groaned as Hannah dragged him to the Three Broomsticks. Kittie had obviously heard of Hannah and had her own way of striking back.  
  
He glared out of the corner of his eyes as Roger leaned forward to her and whispered something in a husky vioce.  
  
Kittie responded shortly. Roger grinned and put his hand on her thigh.  
  
Harry's toes curled and he tasted blood as he bit his lip. Kittie said something again and Roger yanked his hand back as though it was burned.  
  
Hannah was desperatly calling for attention. Harry snapped back. "Huh,sorry?"  
  
"I said that Dumbledore is throwing a spring ball in Easter vacation. Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Another Ball? Dumbledore is outdoing himself this year."  
  
"I think the idea is great. So? Do you wanna go?"  
  
Harry's eyes traveled to Kittie. She snorted into her cup as Roger said something. He felt his anger blaze.  
  
"Sure. Want to dance?"  
  
Very few couples were dancing but Hannah eagerly nodded and stood. She dragged him to the floor and lead the dance.  
  
Kittie's eyes narrowed and she jumped up. Roger looked suprised and nodded, eargerly.  
  
As they passed them, Kittie stuck out her foot and Hannah tripped, pulling Harry with her.  
  
She giggled in embaressment and looked up at Kittie. She grinned innocently.  
  
"Sorry about that. You really must pardon me and my clumsy footing. I really thought I knew this dance. But you seem to know this better. Have fun."  
  
And Roger lead her away. Harry glared at her back. "That was rude." Hannah muttured, pulling herself up.  
  
"You're still crazy about her, aren't you?" She asked, noticing Harry's lingering eyes.  
  
"Huh? Of course not! She just tripped us! And besides, I'm with you!"  
  
It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that she took it the wrong way and had her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Oh Harry! That's great! I'm going to buy you something! Something that says that you're taken. Um...how does another ring sound!Oh I'll see you in the castle!" She gave him a peck of the cheek and ran out, giggling.  
  
A few students started to laugh. Kittie wasn't one of them. She glared angrily at him before grabbing Roger's face and kissing him on the lips. She said something sweetly, and ran out after Hannah.  
  
Roger glared smuggly at Harry. Harry clentched his fists. Roger walked over and circled him.  
  
"Figures. You're an idiot for losing Kittie over trash like Parkinson and Abbott."  
  
Harry clentched his teeth and growled. "Figures you'd go for my sloppy seconds."  
  
Roger stopped and crossed his arms. "Oh something will get sloppy when she comes back with me to my room tonight."  
  
Harry snapped and his fist collided with Roger's jaw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(I'm putting this in Kittie's POV, just to compare)  
  
Kittie groaned and sank a little in her seat. She knew he was watching her. He didn't stop. Hannah pulled him to a seat in the corner of the room.  
  
Roger leaned forward and said,"That prick doesn't waste time, does he?"  
  
Kittie glared. "May I remind you that I'm on a date, too?"  
  
He grinned and she felt a hand on her thigh. He massaged it gently.  
  
"If you want the use of your hand in the future, I suggest you take it off my thigh."  
  
He yanked his hand back in suprise. "You are a feisty one aren't you?"  
  
She didn't say anything. He seemed to find it a turn on when she spoke, even if it was to insult him. Her only reasoning was that he was drunk.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Kittie snorted into her cup in suprise. "What ball?"  
  
"The spring ball!"  
  
"We're having *another* ball?"  
  
"Yeah, so do you want to go?"  
  
Kittie watched as Harry stood up and began to dance with Hannah. She cletched her fist and turned to Roger.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She stood up quickly, suprising Roger. "Dance?"  
  
Roger nodded eagerly.  
  
As she passed Harry and Hannah, Hannah pressed herself a little closer to Harry. Kittie thought quick and stuck out her leg.  
  
Hannah made a funny noise as she fell, but to Kittie's horror, dragged Harry down with her.  
  
'Oops'. She thought and quickly hid it with an innocent grin.  
  
"Sorry about that. You really must pardon me and my clumsy footing. I really thought I knew this dance. But you seem to know this better. Have fun."  
  
Roger pulled her away as Harry glared. She heard Hannah mutter, "That was rude."  
  
She looked over Roger's shoulders to see Harry stand up and say something quickly.  
  
Hannah squealed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. His green eyes widened in suprise and Kittie dug her nails into Roger's shoulders.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They stopped dancing as Hannah squealed something so fast that Kittie didn't catch it and give him a peck before running out.  
  
Harry turned to her. Their eyes caught for a second and Kittie felt a familiar twang in her stomach. She quickly turned to Roger and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I have to go. O.W.L.s, you know." And she ran after Hannah.  
  
She could see her looking at men's rings in a jewelry shop.  
  
Flinging her hair over her shoulder, she waltzed in. The owner quickly gave Hannah a box of rings and rushed to her side.  
  
"Can I interest a pretty girl some pretty rings?"  
  
"Men rings."  
  
The owner made a face and ran to Hannah. "This girl is looking for a ring too. Help yourselves. I'll be in back, call me if you're done."  
  
As he scrambled to the back, Hannah spun angrily to Kittie.  
  
"Don't think you can buy Harry back with a ring, Silcia."  
  
Kittie stiffened. "Don't think you can get Potter between the sheets with a ring. He's a lot harder than he looks. I'd know."  
  
Hannah dropped the ring she was looking at and turned angrily to Kittie.  
  
Kittie let out a yell of suprise as her ring burned her. The cat was mewing repeatedly. Kittie stared in shock at the ring. She didn't even remember putting it on.  
  
What did Harry say happened when the ring burned? She took her wand out, making Hannah pull hers out too.  
  
"I thought you chose fists over magic, Silcia." She sneered.  
  
"I do." Kittie tapped the ring twice and it slipped off her finger, floating in midair.  
  
Hannah gaped and Kittie quickly said, "I have better things to do than fight with you, Abbott. This isn't over."  
  
She ran out of the shop and followed the ring towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
It hovered in front of the door and Kittie grabbed it and pulled it on again. She looked in the window to see Roger on top of Harry.  
  
She gasped and ran in. She quickly pulled Roger off, but Harry took the opportunity to jump him again.  
  
Kittie fell back as the boys continued to fight. Roger grabbed a chair and swung it back. Harry glared at him, daring him.  
  
Just as he swung the chair forward, Kittie did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She jumped in front of Harry. Harry noticed this and wrapped his arms around her, turning his back to Roger.  
  
The chair exploded against his back and he yelled.  
  
The ring stopped burning. He fell to the floor in front of Kittie, who was standing there in suprise. She immediatly fell to her knees and turned him over.  
  
He groaned but Kittie put a finger to his lips. She turned to Roger. "Get a teacher!"  
  
He turned and ran, shouting for McGonagall. Kittie inspected Harry's arm. She lifted it slightly, and he yelled again.  
  
"Broken shoulder." She muttured. She pulled out her wand and his eyes widened. The room held it's breath.  
  
Kittie rolled her eyes. "Help him find a teacher!" She yelled. "And most of you should go on to the castle, anyways." No one moved.  
  
She lost her temper. "NOW!!" Everyone, including Harry, jumped.  
  
Soon there was nearly no one there. "Ow." Harry moaned.  
  
"Broken shoulders don't tickle, Potter."  
  
"It's not that. You yelled in my ear."  
  
Kittie laughed, suprising herself. "Sorry."  
  
She pointed her wand at his shoulder and watched as it mended. Harry hissed in pain. She offered him her cloak to bite on.  
  
When it was finished, Harry lifted his arm to inspect it. He spat out her cloak. "Where did you learn to heal?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In my third year-"  
  
Kittie cut him off. "Is this going to be a long story?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Then save it. Here comes Pomfrey." She helped him up, just as Madame Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Let me see him. Let me see him."  
  
She pulled out her wand and conjured a stretcher. She shoved him on it.  
  
"But Kittie already-"  
  
"Oh Harry! Are you alright? What did that witch do to you?!"  
  
Hannah ran over and began feeling his forehead, as though he had a fever. Kittie shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"She didn't do anything! She just healed my-"  
  
"Hush, Mr. Potter! I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing." Madame Pomfrey bustled out, the stretcher with Harry on it behind her.  
  
Hannah pulled out her wand and pointed it between Kittie's eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar! You probely started the fight!"  
  
"I left when you did!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"They were fighting when I came back!"  
  
Hannah snorted. Kittie crossed her arms. "Are you going to fight back, Silcia?"  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kittie's foot hit Hannah's hand and her wand flew out of her grip. Kittie caught it. She pointed it back at her.  
  
"Look, I have to get back to the castle. I won't curse what little brains you have out, if you don't curse me on the way out. Deal?"  
  
Hannah's eyes were crossing, staring at the point of the wand. Kittie fought to keep her face straight. She nodded slowly.  
  
Kittie threw her wand back and grabbed her cloak. She gave her a short salute before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok. Review! Believe it or not! I still need revenge ideas! 


	28. Boundage Potion

(A/N) If you guys read new girl fics, Read GingerRed's(sorry GingerRed, forgot to ask you if I could say this.) is great. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own nothing that-you guys know the rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry snorted. He opened his eyes a crack. And nearly fell out of bed. Where was he? The bed was white, there was about a hundred beds! And..and..  
  
"Oh." He forgot. He was in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey insisted on him staying for the night, because she didn't quite trust Kittie's work.  
  
He looked around. No one was around, though it was probely time for breakfast.  
  
Getting dressed, his mind fell back to the day before. Why had Kittie come back? Why had she helped? Why did she try to protect him?  
  
Thousands of questions and all of the answers were as improbable as the last.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall and was immediatly ambushed by Hannah.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
The Slytherin table burst into laughter. Now that Kittie refused to speak to him, Slytherins were having a field day teasing him again. Draco called, "You're girlfriend was worried. Sorry that you had to stay in the hospital wing all night because of a few bruises!"  
  
Harry fought the urge to retailiate and turned back to Hannah.  
  
"Erm. I'm fine. Just hungry."  
  
"Oh! Well, eat! I'll give you your ring later."  
  
She gave him a quick peck and bounced to the Hufflepuff table. The Slytherin table roared.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron and put his forehead against the table. Ron snorted.  
  
Fred and George were making kissy faces at him, and he looked at his food in distaste.  
  
Kittie avioded his eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She and Ginny exchanged glances and nodded.  
  
Ginny broke into an evil grin and rolled a vial across the table. Kittie pulled out a small package and gave it to her. She leaned forward.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side to hear better.  
  
"- and it'll make her itch?"  
  
"Yeah. Got it from Fred and George." Kittie snickered. "They want in too. Since these things are their strong points. This potion, though. It will do what?"  
  
Ginny grinned wider. "Let's just say the rest of her will make her dress."  
  
Kittie grinned too. "And we leave the ball an hour early..."  
  
"Millicent lets us in her room..."  
  
"And we set up a welcome home present for Parkinson."  
  
"As long as we don't touch Millie's side. Are Fred and George coming too?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They both sat back with satisfied expressions on their faces. Harry looked across the table at Fred and George who were both whispering something in hushed vioces.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. Pansy had it coming. Kittie checked her watch and looked at Hermione.  
  
"We better go or we'll be late for Potions."  
  
She nodded and Harry checked his watch. He turned to Ron. "They're right. Let's go."  
  
Ron shoved the rest of his scrambled eggs in his mouth and nodded.  
  
The potions class was relatively unexciting until Neville's potion started to shake violently.  
  
Kittie stared at for a few seconds before whispering, "Neville, did you put the spiders in first?"  
  
He nodded, becomeing more and more paler with each rattle. Snape sneered and opened his mouth to say something, but it exploded.  
  
Everyone ducked and Kittie's hand shot up to pull a stunned Harry down. But the potion splattered all over her arm and Harry.  
  
Harry felt a tingling sensation on the back on his neck and turned to where Kittie was blowing on her arm.  
  
Snape shook his head. "Will you two please follow me?"  
  
Kittie glared at Harry out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
He shut them in his office and turned around. "You two have been hit with a bondage potion. It will wear off in a hour. If you two touch, you stick, understand?"  
  
Kittie and Harry nodded, inching away from each other. "How will we know when it wears off?" She asked, turning to Snape.  
  
"You two will be thrown away from each other."  
  
He gave them a curt nod. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get to work cleaning up Longbottoms mess. I'll be back in a hour."  
  
He swept out, leaving Kittie and Harry glaring at each other. Kittie sat in a chair and curled into her ball.  
  
Harry sat on a chair on the side of the room. He drifted into an uneasy dream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she, Wormtail?! You should have her by now!"  
  
"Master! Please forgive me! But she's in Hogwarts!"  
  
Voldemort began pacing. "Hogwarts!? She escaped? That's not possible!"  
  
"Please Master! She left through her window and flew off!"  
  
Voldemort sat and massaged his temples. "We need her Wormtail. We need her, or this will never work."  
  
Wormtail fell to his knees. "Master. We can still get her."  
  
"How?!"  
  
Wormtail jumped. "Through the boy!"  
  
"The boy hates her."  
  
"And the boy will die for her."  
  
A silence. "But how?"  
  
"I don't know-I just-"  
  
"Silence! Get Lucius. We will get her through him. As for you, you sniveling little-"  
  
"Master, please! Just please let me-"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone was shushing him. He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the pain in his forehead. Kittie hesitated before running a hand through his hair, soothing him.  
  
"It's alright. It was just a dream. Stop screaming." She whispered. Harry took a deep breath and asked. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Only ten minutes."  
  
"Are you touching me?!"  
  
Kittie gasped and tried to pull her hands from his head. It pulled her back and she fell across Harry's lap.  
  
"Arrgh."  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"I can't! We're stuck like this for another fifty minutes!"  
  
Harry put a hand on her waist and tried to shove her off. He hand was stuck.  
  
He looked at his other hand and shrugged. He put it on her butt.  
  
"Potter! Hands off!"  
  
"We're stuck remember?"  
  
"I swear when I get out of this I'm going to kick your ass into next week, Potter-!"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Kittie made a low grumbling her throat.  
  
"Are you *growling* at me?!"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"It's kinda sexy..."  
  
"Potter!!"  
  
Harry gaped. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"I'd bite you, since I can't hit you, but-"  
  
Harry suddenly had a crazy idea. If he was to touch her, he couldn't move. Did that mean she couldn't pull away?  
  
So, he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She screamed angrily against his lips and tried to push him off. It worked. She couldn't move.  
  
She angrily cursed him for about half an hour. Finally, she wore herself out and kissed him back.  
  
It took him completly by suprise as she gently massaged his head with the tips of her fingers and moved her lips with his.  
  
About ten minutes later, Kittie was suddenly thrown off of him and she hit her chair as it tipped backwards.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
She pulled herself up and shoved him. "Why did you kiss me, huh?!"  
  
"You weren't complaining a second ago!"  
  
"That's because I couldn't talk at all with you all over me!"  
  
"That's the reason I did it!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"You really need to stop growling like that."  
  
"That right. I forgot. It's *sexy*. Maybe you'll find it sexy when I bite off your-"  
  
But the door opened and Snape walked in. "My, my, my. I came in late. I was hoping to catch you two in whatever you were doing."  
  
Kittie stiffened. "We weren't doing anything."  
  
Harry glared out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Well, now that the potion has worn off, I suggest you go to your next class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through out the rest of the day, Kittie angrily ignored him. She made sure he caught her glare in the corridor and at lunch.  
  
He was trying to study when Kittie sat next to him.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
She bit her lip and said slowly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't make me repeat it. I was a little cruel to you in Snape's office. And other than the fact that I can't stand you, I had no reason to be."  
  
Harry gaped and the fireplace light caught her hair. It glowed as her blue eyes danced. Her pale skin turned slightly orange and what little freckles she had stood out.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make people feel guilty when you're the one apologizing."  
  
"Aww. Am I making you feel sorry? For what?"  
  
"For letting you go so easily."  
  
Kittie avioded his eyes and stood. "Um...I-er-I have to go, now. Have fun at the ball with Abbott." She added sourly at the portriat hole.  
  
Harry stared at the portriat hole after she left. He really needed to work on not saying things out loud.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Kittie stuck her head back in. "You're lesson is tonight at the top of the East Tower."  
  
"You're still teaching me to fight?!"  
  
"I told you I would didn't I?"  
  
"Well..yeah. But-"  
  
"Great; see you in a hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Harry, now punch me."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Are you crazy? You'll beat my face in!"  
  
"Let me say it another way...*try* to hit me."  
  
He bite his lip and swung. Kittie easily ducked. "Again."  
  
After about half an hour, Harry dropped his fists and tackled her.  
  
She giggled and yelled. "Not fair!"  
  
He laughed and picked himself up. "You never said we had to play fair."  
  
"*This* is the Griffindor novelty?"  
  
He reached over to shove her playfuly. And her hand caught his. For a few seconds, Harry stared numbly at their hands.  
  
She dropped them immediatly. "That's called blocking. Which is something you're going to do in about 1.5 seconds."  
  
"What-?"  
  
But Kittie's knee shot up and he immediatly turned to she kneed his leg.  
  
"That was not funny."  
  
"It's not meant to be. But you did good by blocking it."  
  
"It was instict!"  
  
"And so is this."  
  
Her hand shot out and Harry grabbed it, half an inch away from his face.  
  
Suprise flickered in her face for a few seconds until she slowly grinned.  
  
"Do you have a knife?"  
  
"Are you going to teach me how to throw one?"  
  
She scoffed. "I'll try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night Kittie gaped at the gold-hilted knife in her hands.  
  
"Where did you get this? The steel is perfect, the hilt strong, as a matter of fact, I think it's strong enough to pierce through pure stone!"  
  
She spun quickly and the knife whistled through the air before sticking into the stone wall, clear to the hilt.  
  
Harry gaped. "How did-did-how-?"  
  
"That's what I'm going to try to teach you. Now, first, get the knife."  
  
"Are you insane?! It's clear to the-"  
  
"I said, 'GET IT'!!!"  
  
Harry jumped as a few suprised spiders fell from the ceiling.  
  
"My,my,my. Aren't we moody?"  
  
Kittie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Harry placed both of his hands on the hilt and gave it the hardest tug he could muster and even before he gave it a second yank, it slid easily out of the wall and Harry was sprawled on the floor.  
  
Kittie picked up the knife and ran a pale finger down the steel. "Now. First. Hold it like this."  
  
Harry scrambled up and Kittie arranged his fingers on the steel, gently.  
  
"Now hold it gently, you don't want to cut yourself. But hold it firm, as well. You can't afford to let it slide back when you throw it."  
  
Harry's thoughts were invaded with the intoxicating smell of spearment. His eye's dropped and his thoughts became hazy.  
  
"Potter! Are you even listening?"  
  
Harry blinked and was suprised to see that he wasn't in Snape's dungon.  
  
Kittie checked her watch. "It's already nearly midnight. Tomarro night, same time?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. might as well stop here. next chappie will probely come later today, as bored as I am.  
  
I guess I owe some of you some answers. First.  
  
The name Angels Do Have Claws comes from the way I see angels. When something is angelic, it's "perfect". I think perfect all depends on the person. A perfect day for me would be a day nothing sucky is on tv, no school, snow, and I had a thousand bucks to spend. That's not perfect for everyone. And when the titles says, "Angels", it's not literal. So the perfect person can have a certain spunk (claws) and still be perfect.  
  
Second:  
  
The boy who leaves with the sun will be explained in later chappies. It has a lot to do with Greek mythology.  
  
Third:  
  
I used to be very into the zodiac and dream-reading. When the chappie of Trelawney's interpetation, yes, everything in it was real.  
  
Review! 


	29. Kittie Strikes Back

(A/n) Hi again peoples! I'm going to wing this ball thing. Enjoy!  
  
Discliamers: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't claim to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt someone jab his leg with a fork. He blinked. Hermione gave him a warning look.  
  
They were at the Ball and after dinner, Harry had to listen to the endless prattle of Hannah's. He had nearly dozed off during her endless speech about muggle styles and how she hated the dress code, etc.  
  
She never even noticed that his eyes were closed.  
  
Because most girls preferred to wear dresses over robes in the last event, Dumbledore had allowed them to again. And Hannah was wearing a short, pink dress that was very low-cut.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the Great Hall again. He hated that he still couldn't find Kittie. She wasn't at any of the Griffindor table and he highly doubted the she'd let Roger drag her to a Ravenclaw one, with Cho and all.  
  
As the food disappeared Harry did a double take. Cho Chang was *shaking hands* with Kittie. Harry blinked and blinked again.  
  
But Kittie forced a smile and said something that made Cho politely laugh. They both turned on their heels and walked to their dates.  
  
Kittie whispered into Roger's ear an he nodded. He slipped her the small vial from a pocket in his robes. She grinned and walked to Ginny, who was hiding the brown package under her arm, walking with Draco.  
  
They shared a few breif words and Kittie nodded. She took the package and handed the vial to Ginny. She turned to Draco and handed him an envelope. They seperated.  
  
Harry looked up to see Pansy nervously shifting in her seat. He didn't blame her. It had to be big if Kittie was working with Cho.  
  
His eyes followed Kittie and his throat tightened. It was amazing how she turned a simple blue dress to her advantage. It flowed down to her ankles where a silver line was. Her collar was in a halter-type style and wrapped around the back of her neck.  
  
"Harry?" Hannah snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Am I drunk, or did Kittie Silcia and Cho Chang just shake hands?"  
  
"I'm not too sure myself."  
  
His little plan about giving someone else for Kittie to let her wrath out on didn't work. And now all there was to do was to see how it played out.  
  
The first song began to play and Hannah dragged him up. It was a fast song and he tried his best to dance and watch Kittie at the same time.  
  
Kittie's hand slipped down Roger's arm and caught his hand as she dipped. He yanked her up, making her spin in midair. He caught her and pulled her up, holding her hands at arm's length, letting her twist her hips to the music, before he spun her in and danced with her back to him.  
  
So much for Roger not knowing how to dance.  
  
As the song ended, Harry clapped politely with the rest of the Hall. He looked across the room to catch Kittie tearing open the package and disappearing under a Slytherin table.  
  
Pansy sat back down with Blaise, fanning herself seductively. She stopped suddenly and began to scratch her neck.  
  
She tried to play it off, but her hand would disappear under the table every few seconds to desperately scratch her leg.  
  
Blaise looked confused and asked if she wanted to dance. She nodded eargerly.  
  
As soon as they disappeared, Kittie was seen talking to Ginny. Kittie took the vial and whispered. Ginny bounced on her toes. Kittie shook her head and handed the vial back to Ginny. Ginny put her hands together and made a begging postion. Kittie shook her head.  
  
Fred and George were at Kittie's sides in no time. George handed her a black bag and a camera. She grinned and said something in a hurry, before disappearing.  
  
Harry scanned the crowd. Kittie was whispering to Millicent Bulstrode. She nodded and pointed to the clock. Kittie gave her a thumbs- up, and handed her the bag. As Kittie weaved through the crowd, Millicent hid the bag under the table.  
  
Cho ran up to Kittie and talked frantically. Kittie paled and handed her the camera. She said something and ran back to Ginny.  
  
It was times like these that Harry wished he could lip-read.  
  
Ginny's reaction was the same. She paled and said something, panicly. Kittie put both her hands up and shushed her. She whispered again and Ginny nodded and ran outside.  
  
Kittie sat at the Slytherin table, grabbed Draco, and dragged him outside. Seconds later, Harry saw something that made his hair stand on end.  
  
A small, blood-red kitten ducked under the couples feet and stopped in front of Blaise. He glared down at it and nudged it with his feet. Pansy squealed and picked her up. Kitty mewed and nudged her hand.  
  
Pansy 'aww'-ed and ran her hand down her back. She screamed and dropped Kitty. The kitten darted outside as Pansy nursed her hand.  
  
As far as Harry could see, nothing was wrong with it. But Pansy continued to scream. Suddenly she stopped and stared at her hand in shock.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson!" McGonagall shouted. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Um...no Professor." She stuttered as the students began to laugh.  
  
Harry excused himself to Hannah and ran outside. "Kitty?"  
  
The kitten jumped on the stone bench in front of him. She waved her single tail.  
  
"What happened to the other tails?"  
  
She unwrapped her tails, which had been rolled into one, giving the expression of deranged tail.  
  
Kitty calmly watched him as he slowly approached her. Something wasn't right. As soon as he jumped, Kitty ran into a large maze. He chased. After ten minutes, it was obvious that Kitty had hoodwinked him. He was lost and the kitten was gone. He wandered aimlessy for about another hour until he finally found the doors leading to inside.  
  
Hannah was mad. "Where were you, huh?"  
  
"I chased that kitten Pansy found into the maze."  
  
"Oh, then do you want to dance?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
He checked his watch and groaned. There was only forty-five minutes until the ball was over. Kittie was long gone.  
  
As the song ended, Pansy bowed low, and two water balloons fell from her collar. They exploded at Blaise's feet. The Great Hall erupted into laughter and Pansy ran angrily to her table, were her friends fought to keep their faces straight and comfort her at the same time.  
  
Ginny was walking innocently around. Draco was missing. She causaully flicked her wand in Pansy's direction and walked outside.  
  
Pansy stood too, and tried to pull a wedgie out as casuasully as possible. It didn't work. She waddled outside. Harry was pretty sure she was resorting to any means to get the sucker out.  
  
Cho disappeared outside too, with the camera.  
  
Harry ran his hand over his face and Hannah tugged on his hand to dance again. He consented as Pansy walked in, triumphant.  
  
Cho walked in through the other doors, also triumphant. Harry's eye's fell to Pansy's foot. A long, dirty sheet of toliet paper sailed out behind her. It was stuck to her foot by a large clump a brownish-green stuff on her heel. People pointed and laughed.  
  
"Come on, Parkinson! I always knew you were a dog, but you're not even house-trained?" a taunting vioce from the Ravenclaw table yelled.  
  
Pansy spun angrily towards the Ravenclaw table as the everyone laughed, only to trip on the toliet paper stuck to her shoe.  
  
Ginny pushed through the crowd and pointed her wand at the ceiling. Balloons fell from the ceiling, filled with air. Everyone cheered and played with the blue,green,scarlet, and yellow balloons.  
  
Pansy looked up to see a small pink one hover in front of her face. She angrily tried to push it away but it popped.  
  
The green liquid in the vial Ginny had, splattered her face. She angrily wipped it away from her face. Harry's jaw dropped. Her skin was turning *green*. It was identical to the jungle-green dress she wore.  
  
She stared in horror at her skin as it spread like dye. Her hair poofed into a afro and she screamed. She ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
McGonagall chased her, and Dumbledore stood immediatly to announce the last song. Hannah was suprised as Justin asked her to dance, blushing furiously. Harry gave her his consent and automaticaly walked outside.  
  
"I guess it's been a entertaining night for both of us, eh, Potter?"  
  
Kittie was leaning on the statue by the door. Harry sighed and angrily turned to her.  
  
"Why is it everytime I'm out here, you are too?"  
  
"Coincidence?"  
  
Harry turned back to stare at the moon. "So you led me out into the maze so I wouldn't stop you from going into the Slytherin dorms."  
  
Kittie nodded and sat on the bench next to him. "I didn't have to do anything to Hermione. Funny, huh? But you found your way out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but still-"  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
Harry jumped. Kittie bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just asking. Forget about it. Never mind."  
  
"No, let's dance."  
  
And he stood, pulling Kittie up, and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
She turned pink and wrapped an arm around his neck. She carefully avioded his eyes as he slowy rotated her to the music.  
  
She glanced at his hand. "Is that the ring Abbott gave to you?"  
  
He turned to the gold ring on his pinky. "Yeah."  
  
The song ended and Kittie looked up at Harry before saying slowly, "Potter, the song's finished."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you can let me go now."  
  
Harry leaned forward so that he was only an inch from her face. "Do I have to?" He whispered childishly.  
  
Kittie swallowed and whispered back, "I'm the only one who wins at these games, Potter."  
  
Harry laughed lightly and dropped his arms. For a moment neither of them moved until Kittie suddenly took a step back.  
  
"If you want to see what happens to poor Parkinson. There's a trick in the mirrors that if you say their-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?" Kittie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She looked into the room where the students were shoving out and Hannah was looking for Harry.  
  
"Forget it. I better go." And she left. Hannah spotted Harry.  
  
"Oh there you are, Harry! Did you sit out in this night air all by yourself?"  
  
"Um..yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry immediatly pointed his wand at his mirrior and said,"Parkinson".  
  
The rest of the boys gathered around it and sat on the floor.  
  
Pansy sniffed before pushing her door open. She screamed.  
  
Strings covered the floor from beds to chests to trunks. Millicent sat on her bed, reading a book as though nothing was wrong.  
  
Pansy tried to step over the first wire, but Millicent said suddenly, "Hello Parkinson. How was the Ball?", taking her by suprise, making her trip.  
  
She fell on a mess of wires and a large sheet fell from the ceiling. Water balloons burst everywhere. The girls behind Pansy screamed.  
  
Instead of water green smoke burst from the balloons and from the disgusted looks on the girls' faces, Harry could assume that it stinked.  
  
Pansy stood up and something came tumbling to her. It hit her in her green stomach and she feel on her bed. She sat, stunned for a few seconds, and started to scream.  
  
One of her friends slid on the slimey floor by her bed and fell onto it. Her mattress was replaced with a tub of water.  
  
Pansy ripped off her sheets and screamed again. The sheets were squirming with flobber worms, cockroaches, and rats.  
  
Another of her friends made it uneasily to her bed and tore off her sheets. Nothing. She pressed down on it and scarlet ink shot out of the pillow, hitting the girl in the face.  
  
"Oi! Pansy!" Millicent yelled over her screaming, not taking her eyes from her book. "You gotta letter. It's on your pillow!"  
  
Pansy ripped the envelope from her pillowcase and a filibuster firework underneath it went off.  
  
The room was cast into scarlet and gold sparks and her pillow exploded. She angrily ripped the envelope open and a giant tounge stuck out from the parchment and blew a raspberry at her.  
  
She threw it in a fire place. It exploded and the face of the Griffindor lion appeared. It roared and disappeared. Pansy screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. You know I had to dedicate a whole chappie on torturing Pansy, right? Review. Cho's pics next chappie! 


	30. The Blue Nymph

(A/N) Glad you guys loved the last chappie. I'm going to try to wrap this story up a little. I'm not sure if I should make a 6th year. By the time I'm finished the fifth book would be out and I'd be ruining the entire series. I though instead of the 6th year, I rewrite this, but in Ginny's POV. Or maybe Hermione. Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimers: You guys know this. I do not own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, when Harry went out into the common room, he saw Kittie handing out thick newspapers. She handed one to him and he flopped on the couch and opened it. Fred and George were nearly choking on laughter over their newspaper on the other side of it.  
  
Curious, Harry opened it. Inside was pictures of decorations of the ball and who's idea it was for them. It gave credit to Dumbledore for the idea of balloons on the ceiling, but looking for the scandelous student who released them early.  
  
Harry flipped through. Nothing was out of the ordinary until he came to the last page. It was labeled "Prank of the year" and under it was pictures of Pansy.  
  
He sniggered as one of her pictures showed her desperatly attempting to get a wedgie outside, by laying on her back on a stone bench.  
  
Another showed her shoving her finger up her nose. Ginny had obviously been busy while Harry had been lost in the garden  
  
Harry laughed as one of the pictures showed her trying to get something out of her teeth by staring at the reflection of her fork. Another showed her rubbing her back on the statue Kittie had later been leaning on.  
  
He glanced at the words at the bottom of the page. "Special thanks to Pansy Parkinson who provided the entertainment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turned out that Kittie had friends in each house, handing out the newspapers. Breakfast was made up of nearly black and white, as each newspaper was open and the students hiden behind them.  
  
Harry sat next to Ron, who couldn't eat looking at the pictures of Pansy. He snorted into his pumpkin juice as Pansy desperatly itched her hair.  
  
Harry looked down the table. Hermione and Ginny were both giggling behind a newspaper. Kittie suddenly burst into the Great Hall and took Harry's arm.  
  
"We have to talk." She panted.  
  
"Why? Can't you wait until I'm done eating?"  
  
"*Now Potter*!"  
  
Harry jumped at the intensity of her vioce. She tugged on his arm and they ran out, unnoticed.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Kittie spun to him. "Potter, we have to talk."  
  
"You already said that. What about?"  
  
"When we were hit by the boundage potion, you started screaming in your sleep. I know it had something to do with your scar, because you wouldn't let it go. What did you dream about?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Did he say anything about me?"  
  
"He and Peter Pettigrew spoke about a girl, but I'm not sure-"  
  
"Did they say they needed her?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kittie clutched her head.  
  
"Kittie? What's going on?"  
  
"Did they say anything about Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Lucius. But it could have been anyone they were talking-"  
  
"How many Lucius's do you know, Potter?!"  
  
"Kittie! What is going on?!"  
  
Kittie took his hand and ran down the corridor she stopped at a gargoyle. Harry looked around. In the short time they ran, they ended up in front of Dumbledore's office, three floors up.  
  
"How did you *do* that?"  
  
"We're about to find out. Do you know the password?"  
  
"No. But try candies."  
  
They spent the next fifteen minutes trying every candy either of them had ever heard of. Nothing worked.  
  
"Think, Potter. The Dark Lord's back. He's going to chose a password that's not too many people would think of."  
  
Harry thought. "Or say.."  
  
They both turned to the gargoyle.  
  
"Voldemort!" They said together.  
  
The gargoyle came to life and stepped aside. Kittie grabbed Harry's hand again and ran up the stairs. She didn't even knock as she shoved the door open. Lupin and Dumbledore both jumped up.  
  
"Kittie? What's going on?" Lupin demanded. Harry turned to her. "I'd like to know that, myself."  
  
Kittie gently pushed Lupin and Harry into a seat. She held out the back of her hand to Dumbledore as if expecting him to kiss it.  
  
"The ring." She said quietly. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, took her hand, and inspected the meowing cat on her hand.  
  
"It's a meteor ring." He said suddenly. Kittie nodded. "I got it from Harry on Christmas. It burned at the last Hogsmeade trip when Roger and Harry got into a fight. And it's burning now."  
  
"At the last Hogsmeade trip, when did it stop burning?"  
  
"After Harry got hit with the chair."  
  
"I see. After damage was actually done, the fight stopped."  
  
Lupin spoke up. "What's going on?!"  
  
Kittie turned to him. "Harry might die."  
  
Harry made a face. "Thanks, really I never would have guessed."  
  
She scowled back and Dumbledore let go of her hand, clearing his throat.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered his dream. He quickly explained it. Lupin looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you come to us directly after?"  
  
"I kind of forgot."  
  
Kittie's cheeks turned pink. She flopped on a chair next to him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Ms. Silcia. There's something else isn't there?"  
  
She handed him a white parchment from her back pocket. He looked over the rim of his glasses. "It's blank."  
  
"I know. It disappeared after I read it. It basically said that I was to join the Dark as soon as vacation was over. If not, my house was going to be raided."  
  
"Who sent it?"  
  
Kittie bit her lip. "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry gaped. Sure, enough, the Malfoy seal was on the back. Dumbledore slowly nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going down fighting. I'll die before I join the bast-sorry Professor-um, wizard, that killed my family."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Ms. Silcia. You're not going back to that house."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"It has recently come to my attention that you're an Anigmigus."  
  
Kittie looked sharply at Lupin. He avioded her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "The ministry denied your request to live with Remus because of what he is." He pushed a piece of parchment to her. "This is an Animagi registration slip. Fill it out, and maybe the ministry will reconsider. With my help."  
  
Kittie gaped at the parchment. "But the ring is still burning."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, is your scar burning?"  
  
He shook his head. Kittie spoke up. "Maybe a servant is in the area, about to capture him or something. His scar only hurts when it's Voldemort, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. Kittie pulled out the registration slip and Lupin handed her a quill. He and Harry bent to see what she wrote.  
  
Full Name:Kittie Noel Silcia  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Animal: Kitten  
  
Distinguishing marks: White flecks under eyes where freckles are and hair and fur same color.  
  
Parents/Guardians: Remus Lupin  
  
Age able to transform: 11  
  
Location of residence:--  
  
At this, Kittie turned to Dumbledore. "Hogwarts." He said simply. After she finished filling out the form she handed it to Dumbledore. He nodded and folded his hands.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort was talking about Kittie."  
  
Kittie paled. Lupin swallowed as Harry sank slightly in his seat.  
  
"But why?!" Lupin demanded.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Kittie from over his spectacles. "Kittie, do you know what nymphs are, exactly?"  
  
Kittie shook her head slowly.  
  
"They're goddesses. Immortal."  
  
She gaped. "Surely, you're not calling me immortal?!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "There was no such thing as gods and goddesses in Greek times. They existed, but they were witches and wizards who discovered a way to remain alive. When they had children, they gave them the same elixer and the children became "gods and goddesses".  
  
She swallowed. "Let me get this straight. You think that the nymph that I descend from is somehow the reason Voldemort needs me?"  
  
She stared at Dumbledore as he nodded. "Are you insane?!"  
  
He chuckled. "The nymph you descend from has a very interesting story to her. She was alive before Hogwarts was even founded. The story says that this nymph was always seen in waterfalls. They called her "The Blue Nymph.", because the water made everything she wore blue."  
  
"*Blue Nymph*?!" Harry suddenly blurted, dream in mind.  
  
Everyone turned to him. "Er...sorry. Go ahead."  
  
Dumbledore stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to Kittie. "It is rumored that the blue nymph talked to the people instead of running from them, unlike the other nymphs. She, in turn, fell in love with a wizard who claimed to be the god of the sun. He was only seen in the daylight and he talked to her everyday. And he left, every night, with the sun."  
  
Harry's head began to swim. *Don't be the boy that leaves with the sun.*  
  
"What happened?" Kittie whispered, stunned.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged. "That's just it. The 'God of the Sun' ran out of ways to stay alive when he was only a teenager, a boy. And he died. It is rumored that he gave the remianing elixer to the Blue Nymph, to keep her alive, instead. But driven mad, she vowed to live as a mortal instead, the entire time keeping the elixer. She married, had children and died. Like a mortal."  
  
"That's so sad." Kittie murmured.  
  
"But like I said, it's only based on rumors. Historians have proved that the Blue Nymphs did indeed exist. But as for her lover, no one has discovered anything connected to him. But another rumor says that Griffindor descended from him."  
  
The room sat in stunned silence. Words already said were running his head.  
  
*Don't be the boy who leaves with the sun.*  
  
*We need her, or this won't work!*  
  
*Dance with me.*  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Kittie's vioce jolted him out of his thoughts. He blinked and turned to her.  
  
"But what does this have to do with Kittie's ring?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunatly, there is nothing we can do to prevent anything."  
  
They nodded. Kittie looked at her watch. "I better go. I promised Mrytle I'd visit."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'll tell you the ministry's answer as soon as I recieve it."  
  
Harry and Kittie fought to get out of the door first. As Harry lost and shut the door behind him, he heard Lupin chuckle and say, "You'd never know that those two are still crazy about each other."  
  
As they walked silently up the corridor, Harry felt two hands grab his shoulders and suddenly something was thrown over his head and Kittie screamed.  
  
Harry was being shoved everywhere. He tried to keep track, but soon, he was pushed into a room that smelt like cleaning supplies. Kittie let out a strange squeak beside him. The door slammed and locked behind them.  
  
Harry yanked off the sack on his head, with his hands now free.  
  
Kittie sighed and leaned against the broom closet wall as Harry desperatly slammed his fists on the door.  
  
"Someone help! We're locked in!"  
  
Kittie stared at her ring. "Stop it, Potter. It was Parkinson. She may as well as saved your life."  
  
"What?! By locking me in a broom closet with Hogwarts' Most Wanted?"  
  
"The ring stopped burning."  
  
She sighed and hit her head against the wall as Harry continued to shout.  
  
"She put a silencing charm on the closet. Stop wasting your breath. I'm not waiting for Filch to randomly use this closet and let us out."  
  
She emtied her pockets and began to inspect everything. There was some money, a chapstick, a pocket knife, some dungbombs, and some things in jars Harry didn't want to know what they were.  
  
She eyed them and sighed, sitting back.  
  
"What about the knife?"  
  
"Dull. It would break if I tried to cut our way out."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Kittie's know-it-all tone. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with *you*."  
  
Kittie glared. "I'm not exactly jumping for joy, either, Potter."  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds until Kittie began to sing under her breath.  
  
"Round and round the malberry bush, the monkey chases the weas-"  
  
"Will you shut up?!"  
  
Kittie continued to sing. She stopped. "Do you have your wand?"  
  
"Yes Kittie, I do. I didn't think that after about an hour in here with you and being attacked, to take it out."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic. And we were only in here for five minutes. So, do you or do you not have it?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Kittie cocked an eyebrow. She flicked a piece of dust of her as Harry stood up. "What are you doing?"  
  
Harry was setting mops on the floor between them. "This is your side of the closet. And this is mine."  
  
"Fine." She snapped. She pulled her knees up and cradled her head.  
  
Harry stared at her. It was funny how utterly gorgeous she looked, covered in dust and dirt. He gave his head a firm shake. This was Kittie. The annoying, pompous, brat.  
  
He suddenly stood. "I need something to do." He stepped over the mops and grabbed a broom.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Kittie said. "You've crossed the Silcian border!"  
  
Harry scowled and kicked the mops against the wall. "Now there is no border."  
  
Her stomach growled at the same time she did. She rubbed it. "I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"You know, if I begin to starve, I *will* resort to cannibalism."  
  
He pointed the broom at her. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
She ripped it out of his hands. He yelped and pulled a few splinters out of his hand.  
  
He couldn't get one last one. Kittie sighed and grabbed his hand, none too gently.  
  
She attempted to pick it out with her nails before she growled in frustration before gently pulling it out with her teeth.  
  
Harry felt the spilter leave his hand, but Kittie's lips didn't leave his palm. He cupped her face, and she closed her eyes. They suddenly snapped open and she flung herself against the wall, as though Harry was some stranger offering a two-year old candy.  
  
She sank down the wall and drew her knees up again. She threw the small splinter at him. "You're welcome."  
  
"Kittie, you can't act like that didn't happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Holy shit, Kittie! You're the cleverest, cunning, and smartest girl in this school, and you still can't see it?!"  
  
"See what?!"  
  
After a second, Harry took deep breath and flopped next to her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
"I'm crazy about you. You're spontaneous, you're stubborn, you're sweet, you're aggressive, you're unique. I'm in love with you."  
  
"Bull shit, Harry. No one falls in love at fif-"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Kittie. But it's not true. I can see it in those blue eyes of yours. Tell me you don't feel this."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pressed his palm against hers. Sure enough, shocks shot through his arm. She caught her breath and pulled her hand away from his.  
  
"Harry. I-"  
  
Harry cut her off with a finger against her lips. He took her hand again and kissed her knuckles.  
  
Kittie stared at him for a moment before kissing his finger. The door flew open.  
  
Filch stood there, glaring.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!"  
  
"We were locked in! Parkinson-"  
  
"Fine! Peeves just made a bit of a mess in the Great Hall. Get out. Both of you. I don't have the time."  
  
Kittie and Harry scrambled out. Harry made sure not to let go of her hand as they ran to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA. There. That's for all those who wanted them back together. Ol' Voldie makes an appearance in the next chappie. Review! 


	31. Let him go

(A/N) You guys didn't remind me that I still had the Hufflepuff game! That's alright though. This chappie might be a little long cuz of it.  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie squealed as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. George dropped his broom in suprise and Fred gaped.  
  
"Good luck, Kit."  
  
She grinned and spun around, planting a small kiss on his lips. "And to you, too, Harry."  
  
Alicia walked in the locker room and stared, astonished. She quickly got over it and whined, "Get a room, you guys."  
  
Harry laughed and grabbed his broom.  
  
"You know, Kittie," George said walking next to her. "I think I need a good luck kiss, too."  
  
Kittie handed him a Reese's Kiss and laughed at his startled expression.  
  
She adjusted her scarlet robes and grabbed her broom. She grinned at the suprised team. "You guys aren't going to let us lose by Hufflepuff just because of a early morning suprise, are you?"  
  
Angelina cleared her throat. "She's right. Let's go out there and kick some ass!"  
  
Fred tutted her before running out the door with everyone else.  
  
Madame Hooch walked out into the center of the field. Harry was suprised to see the new seeker was none other than Justin. He gave Harry a small wave and the sun caught the gold ring on his finger, once Harry's.  
  
As Madame Hooch blew her whistle, Kittie snatched the quaffle and threw it to Alicia as two of the Hufflepuff chasers flew to her side.  
  
Harry was relieved to see that instead of tagging him, Justin was searching for the snitch on his own.  
  
Almost immediatly, something gold flashed in the corner of his eyes. He shot towards it, not bothering to see if it was the snitch.  
  
Luckily it was though, and in no time, he and Justin were diving. Straight towards the center of the game.  
  
Kittie knocked the quaffle out of the Hufflepuff chaser's hands and threw it to Katie, just as Harry shot by her.  
  
Justin's hand was closer to it, and a shrill whistle sliced the air. His broom jerked back, slightly, and Harry grabbed the snitch.  
  
The field burst into cheers and screams as Lee Jordan went wild on the microphone. The game didn't last a minute.  
  
Kittie was the first to reach Harry, and she pressed her lips to his. "We won!"  
  
He nodded and slowly sank as the team dragged him to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the cup was given to a wailing Angelina, the Griffindor party started. They never even made it to the portriat before they were passing butterbeers around.  
  
Harry only took a sip of his butterbeer to know it was spiked. He shot a look at Ginny as she yanked it out of his hands.  
  
Kittie wrapped her arms around his neck as the crowd finally let them down in the common room. He leaned forward and warned her about the butterbeer. She nodded and whispered, "I already know."  
  
The crowd was beginning to crush them, so Kittie shoved him outside. They cheered the Fat Lady and ran to the pitch again.  
  
"That was amazing!" Kittie yelled. "And it's not even noon!"  
  
Harry laughed as it started to rain. "Just in time, too."  
  
She smiled and poked him in the chest.  
  
"Hey, no poking."  
  
Her grin turned evil and she poked him again. Harry reached behind her and poked her back. Kittie stiffened. "Not there."  
  
"Why? Don't tell me I found your spot."  
  
Kittie squealed as Harry tackled her and poked her back again. She poked his face gently.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ms. Silcia! I know you two are excited about winning the cup, but this is no way to celebrate!"  
  
Harry and Kittie jumped, and looked guiltly at the archway.  
  
Hermione and Ron burst into laughter. "You were the one that said I did a good McGonagall expression, Harry." Hermione choked.  
  
Harry scowled and helped Kittie up. They spun to the archway.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?"  
  
"What are you two doing out here, in the rain?"  
  
"We asked you first." Kittie said quickly as Harry opened his mouth to answer.  
  
Hermione scowled. "We just needed to get out of the common room. To walk. Want to walk with us?"  
  
Kittie opened her mouth to answer, but Harry cut her off. "No. I-I wanted to show Kittie something."  
  
Ron cocked his eyebrows. "I'd of thought you'd wait to show her tonight, but whatever floats your boat."  
  
Harry tried to defend himself, but, once again, Kittie cut him off with a finger to his lips. He moved to the tip and gently kissed it.  
  
Kittie shook her head and turned to Hermione and Ron. "We'll see you two later, ok?"  
  
They nodded in suprise and Harry took her hand he was just kissing and pulled her to the cliffs.  
  
Ron and Hermione continued to walk to the pitch.  
  
He pulled her to his rock, overlooking the ocean. Kittie gaped and curled her legs under her, leaning on him.  
  
"Wow, Harry. How did you find a place like this?"  
  
"You find things when looking for places to think."  
  
She nodded. "The balcony's not exactly the place to think when sharing it with three other girls."  
  
"Try living with four other boys."  
  
"No thanks. Just you would be fine."  
  
Harry chuckled and kissed her knuckles. "Can I take you up on that offer?"  
  
"What are you asking?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll save it for later."  
  
Kittie pointed her wand down and a picnic lunch appeared. Harry suddenly realized how hard it was to eat with one hand while the other was holding a girl to his side.  
  
It was nearly three when Harry and Kittie walked back to the castle. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she turned to her friend, Violet.  
  
"Is that the password?"  
  
"They didn't say anything, buddy."  
  
"Oh." She turned to Harry and Kittie, leaning on the frame. "What's the password?"  
  
"Kinkle duff." Kittie said, cocking her eyebrows.  
  
"If you say so." She swung open and Kittie chuckled. "She's slacking." She whispered to Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes began to droop. He snuggled a little closer into his pillow.  
  
His bed curtians ripped open and he managed out a small yell, before a hand muffled it. The tip of the wand pointed to him and he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes slowly opened and he groaned.  
  
"Shut up, you." The Death Eater standing next to him gave him a hard shove.  
  
"Leave him alone, Lucius." Harry looked up and nearly cried out. His scar pulsed harder.  
  
Voldemort glared at him. The hall they were in was twice as large as the Great Hall. The walls, floor, and ceiling alike were solid gold.  
  
The Dark Lord himself sat on a golden throne at the end of stairs, thirteen feet up.  
  
The red carpet in front of him led to two large golden doors with the gates of hell engraved in them in excellent detail. The torches were everywhere, lighting the entire hall.  
  
Harry struggled against the golden chains holding him up, next to the stairs leading to Voldemort's throne. "Don't try to struggle, Harry Potter. Those chains have an unbreakable charm on them. But don't feel lonely. Your girlfriend will arrive any minute now."  
  
Harry's rage sparked. "What have you done with her?!"  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "She is in changing now. Can't have her dressed like a hoodlum in my presence, can we? She will dress the way I remember her."  
  
"What are you-?" But the golden doors suddenly slammed open and Kittie strided confidently forward, unchained.  
  
Two fat women scrambled behind her, desperatly trying to finish clipping her braids to her head and adjust the back of her medieval dress.  
  
It was long, scarlet and swished and her ankles. The bodice was barely there and the curved belt was gold, loosly hanging on to her hips. A golden chain rested on her forehead. Harry's head swam.  
  
All except for the eyes, this was the woman Harry saw on the back of his eyelids when he first seen Kittie. But she didn't look anywhere near this ticked.  
  
Kittie stopped at the end of the carpet, in front of the stairs leading to Voldemort's throne. The Death Eaters bowed deeply as she passed and the servants threw themselves at Voldemort's feet.  
  
Harry looked around. Everyone's back was exposed except for his, Kittie's, and Voldemort's.  
  
One servant gently pulled on the hem of Kittie's skirt, begging her to bow. Kittie's raging, yellow eyes didn't leave Voldemort's.  
  
"You have a lot of gull to stare at me like that, child. Especially since I am the one who holds your fate."  
  
As if on cue, the Death Eaters and servants stood again. Voldemort waved the servants standing timidly by Kittie away.  
  
"No one holds my fate, least of all you." Kittie's vioce didn't waver and deepened with her hate.  
  
"Fierce words for one in your position. Do you know I only have to say the word and you're out of my way?"  
  
Kittie's chin jutted out defiantly. "Let him go."  
  
"Don't you even want to know why I brought you here?"  
  
"No. Just leave him out of this."  
  
Voldemort sneered at Harry, pointing his wand at him. "Cruico."  
  
Harry screamed and fell limp against the golden chains. But as soon as it started, it stopped. He looked up to see Kittie pointing the palm of her hand at Voldemort.  
  
The lord was off his chair, floating at least seven feet away from where he was. He choked, as if being held up by his throat.  
  
Kittie dropped her hand and Voldemort fell into his throne. He jumped to his feet. "I knew it! I knew your twisted blood gave you powers."  
  
Harry gaped at Kittie. Her eyes glowed again. "I said to leave him out of this." She growled. A stir went through the crowd of Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort grinned evilly. "I'm to assume that the extrodinary line your sorceress mother and your seer father created made you an echantress?"  
  
Kittie's face remained blank. Voldemort began to lose his temper. "If you don't give me the secret to absolute immortality, I will kill him."  
  
She laughed and another stir went through the crowd as her insane laughter rang through the hall.  
  
"Does common sense lack through all males?! Do I look that stupid to think that chasing him for all his life is going to change if I do as you ask? Besides, I don't own the secert to absolute immortality."  
  
"If you don't give me the-"  
  
"You'll kill him right? And if I do? You'll kill him and then me, right? Take over the world?"  
  
"I'll kill both of you now!"  
  
Another stir through the Death Eaters. They had obviously never seen their master lose control like this.  
  
Voldemort noticed this and pointed to Lucius. "Take the boy to the chambers so that I and Blue may have a word alone. The rest of you," He yelled to the thousands of Death Eaters on the side. "Leave."  
  
Immediately, the Death Eaters apparated, and Lucius dragged Harry, forcingly, to the golden doors.  
  
He shoved him against a stone wall and pulled out his wand. Harry winced, but he pointed his wand at the chains on the wall and they reached forward, pinning Harry to the stone slab.  
  
After he left, Harry spent the next two hours yelling himself hoarse. He stopped for fifteen minutes, letting his vioce relax. But just as he was ready to yell again, the door opened.  
  
Kittie gently pushed the door shut behind her. "Kittie!" Harry yelled, hoarse. She bit her lip and looked at her hands. In them was a silver dagger.  
  
"Kittie?" He squeeked. "Kittie, what are you going to do with that?"  
  
She sighed. "He wants me to kill you."  
  
She sat the dagger on a small, stone table and crouched in front of him.  
  
She gently brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes. "My option is this. I kill you and he never asks me to join him or look for me anymore. I'd be free."  
  
Harry swallowed. He glared at the blue eyes that used to drive him crazy.  
  
"You're- you're one of THEM?!" Harry finally yelled. Kittie winced. "No. As I said before, I will never join the side that killed my parents. It would be an insult to them and to my morals if I did."  
  
"So what do you think you'll be doing if you kill me?"  
  
Kittie cupped his face and pressed her lips to his, gently. Harry found himself swimming in her kiss just like he did the others. He sank his teeth into her tounge as she deepened it. She let out a small scream and pulled away.  
  
A small drop of blood ran down her chin but she ignored it. She turned quickly and sat on a small wooden chair at the stone table. She fingered the blade of the crooked dagger. She sat there in complete silence, staring at the blade, for nearly an hour.  
  
Harry taunted her the entire time. Finally, he sneered, "I take that you learned betrayal when you were eight? I mean you must of learned it from Zoey-"  
  
The blade suddenly whistled through the air, and stuck into the chains that bound his hands over his head. The chains fell from his wrists and he quickly slid the dagger out of the wall, pointing it at Kittie.  
  
She swallowed and looked at the dagger as Harry pressed it gently to Kittie's neck.  
  
"I guess even the best knife throwers must miss sometimes, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry." She whispered."You think I *missed*? Potter, the last time I missed anything was when I thought you could trust me. I waited all this time because Voldemort needs to think that killing you was hard for me. If I let you go and went back to him, he would have known that I didn't kill you. Now, if your going to talk, talk quietly so the Death Eater on the other side of this door doesn't know you're still alive and run to Voldemort."  
  
Harry dropped the knife. He couldn't explain how he knew she wasn't lying. It couldn't be her eye's, because she could decieve anyone with them.  
  
She stood there, staring at him, as if he had just betrayed her.  
  
Finally, she said, "Let's go."  
  
"What? How are we supposed to get out of this? Do you even know where we are?"  
  
"We're in a underground lair, under the Malfoy Mansion. Draco told me where to go."  
  
"Why do you trust him?"  
  
"How could I have thought you trusted me?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "What would you have done?"  
  
"Gave me a chance to finish saying that my other option was to let you live, spend the rest of our lives trying to outrun the Dark Lord, until we finally realized that we needed to fight him."  
  
Harry watched as she opened the door and stuck her head out. "Let's go."  
  
She reached forward and touched the golden frame of a picture of a dragon, suprising the guard at the door. He reached forward just as Kittie pressed Harry's hand to the frame. He felt a familiar hook around his navel and he was suddenly spinning.  
  
He fell on the floor in front of Dumbledore's office. Kittie landed on her feet and told the gargoyle, "Voldemort."  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside. She pulled Harry up and walked up the stairs.  
  
She knocked gently on the door, and, without waiting for an answer, flung open the door. She pushed Harry into a seat.  
  
"Tell him everything."  
  
Dumbledore looked suprised as he ran into the office, in his pajamas.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened between the time he tried to sleep to the second his feet hit the ground outside the office. The entire time, Dumbledore gaped, whiled Kittie watched him with an eerie look of her face.  
  
He nodded and reached under his desk. He pointed his wand at Harry, presumely ready to heal Harry's bruise that formed when Lucius shoved him.  
  
Suddenly, everything froze and a water-like ripple sliced through the air. Nothing moved, and the air turned stale.  
  
Harry spun to Kittie who was nervously wringing her skirt.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that he isn't Dumbledore. Polyjuice potion, I guess. He must have been redrinking the potion since Dumbledore fell asleep."  
  
"How can you-"  
  
"When have you ever seen Dumbledore gape or look suprised?"  
  
Harry didn't have a chance to answer of even think about it as Kittie suddenly pulled him up and opened the door. She pushed him out into the staircase.  
  
"When I unfreeze time, he will most likely capture one or both of us. Go. They want the gift of immortality before they have you. If they get that, the rest of the world doesn't stand a chance. I'll let him take me, and you leave. No matter what you hear, *don't come back*. Hear that. That's a direct order, soldier."  
  
Harry blinked, cupped her face and kissed her. When oxygen was very needed, he finally let go and whispered, "Are you really an echantress?"  
  
She gave a small smile. "I wooed you, didn't I?"  
  
"Kit, I'm sorry I didn't trust-"  
  
"It's okay, Harry. When this is over, we have to make up our minds whether or not we hate each other."  
  
She started to shut the door, but stopped. "Riddle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to leave you with a riddle. Find the cave of gold. In it, follow the darkest corners of the fire between two flames to find me." She let it sink in a few seconds. "Now run."  
  
She shut the door and Harry ran down the stairs, three at a time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Sighing, she sat in Harry's seat. Another ripple erupted from her and the imposter blinked.  
  
"Where's Potter?"  
  
"It's me you want. Let him go. He's long gone anyways."  
  
His blue eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at her again. Kittie's eyes rolled in her head and she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I know the end kinda sucked but I'm getting writer's block. Everyone who answered my question in the last chappie wants me to make a sequel. Let's hope I can. Review! 


	32. The Cave of Gold

(A/N) Hey thanks with all the reviews but I really have to wrap this story up. It hasn't even been a month since I started this and I'm already almost done. That's either really good or really sad. Anyways, I'm going to take up the majority on this. If, by the time I write the last chap, the majority says to make a sequel, then I will. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own Harry Potter so you can't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kittie rubbed her arms. The holes in the cement walls whistled as the breeze doubled. She pulled her legs up to her chest and blinked as a sudden light spilled into the room as the door flew open.  
  
"Do you have a reservation?" Kittie mumbled sarcastically as the two fat maids scrambled in.  
  
"Ma'am you are bringing this upon yourself. It's been three days. If you'd only join..."  
  
"And what?" Kittie said angrily as they pulled her up and began pointing their wands at her. The dirt of the floor cleaned itself off and she wrinkled her nose at the new, strong perfume.  
  
"And you'd be free. Master wouldn't kill-"  
  
"Me? No, but I would." The grey maid looked suprised at Kittie's blunt remark. "I'd kill myself before I let anyone use me as a weapon."  
  
The younger maid began to brush her hair. "He's not looking for a weapon. He's looking for a...partner."  
  
"Bull. Voldemort sharing is the most absurd thing I ever heard."  
  
Both maids winced at his name and the grey maid pointed her wand at her. A black dress wrapped itself up her. Kittie gaped.  
  
"You have got to be joking." The dress was tight, all the way to her legs. And the only possible way she could walk was through the long slit on her right leg. Her left arm had a sleeve that flared out at the wrists, but the right didn't have anything. Her shoulder was bare and a black armband was on her upper arm. Boots, laced up to her knees, covered her calves, and already her feet started to sweat.  
  
"I look like a GI Joe!" Kittie whined, throwing her arms down and stomping her boots.  
  
The young maid sighed and pointed her wand at her and her hair fell down to her waist, completly normal.  
  
Kittie crossed her arms. The grey maid did the same. "Now you know we have to put these on you. The master fears that you will escape. If you'd only kill the boy-"  
  
Kittie extended her arms. "My lack of freedom to roam this-this- whatever this is, is worth it. So put the chains on me so the old fart can feel safe that I'm not going to blast his precious hideout into rocks."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, Silcia." Lucius stood in the open doorway. His hood was down and the light made his blonde hair glow. He turned to the maids, revealing the smaller blonde behind him.  
  
Draco. He nervously shifted unto the other foot. Kittie's eyes traveled over his black robes and hood. They exchanged looks that said that each was as suprised as the other.  
  
"I am to take the prisoner to the Dark Lord."  
  
"But we haven't put the chains on her ye-"  
  
But Lucius pointed his wand at Kittie and silver chains with strange symbols on them, snapped on her wrists, ankles, and neck.  
  
Kittie coughed. "Too tight." She wheezed pointing the the clamp around her throat. The grey maid quickly pointed her wand at her, loosening it.  
  
Lucius smirked. "So sorry. Now let's go."  
  
Kittie and Draco dragged their feet behind him as he lead them through a stone corridor.  
  
"You look nice." Draco whispered, lightheartedly.  
  
"Shut up. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Father thinks I should have some experience of dealing with people from the Light. It's supposed to be good for me." He made a face. "But I though you escaped three nights ago."  
  
"Harry did. But I let the Dumbledore imposter take me instead. So I've been here for three days."  
  
"Haven't they been feeding you?" He whispered as Kittie's stomach let out an enormous growl, making Lucius laugh in front of them.  
  
"They try. But I'm not eating that bastard's food."  
  
"You'll starve."  
  
Kittie scoffed. "I've gone longer without food. I'll be fine."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius spun around. "Here we are."  
  
He shoved Kittie into a heavy door. She grimaced.  
  
Lucius sneered again. "Sorry. Forgot to open the door first. How silly of me."  
  
He slowly opened the door, pushing Kittie inside. He slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Sit down, child." drew a cold vioce from the shadows behind a desk.  
  
"I will not."  
  
"I said, 'sit'!" The tip of a wand emerged from the shadows and the vioce rasped it's curse.  
  
Kittie winced, ready to feel some sort of pain, but instead her mind was drained of all worries and cares. Her eyes glassed over and a small smile twitched on her lips.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Kittie put her hand on the back of the chair and was ready to slowly sink in it, when a vioce snapped at her in the back of her brain.  
  
*What are you doing? Are you going to take orders from that git?*  
  
*Sit.*  
  
*I'm fine standing up.*  
  
*Sit!*  
  
Kittie forced herself up again and she stood behind the chair, locking her knees.  
  
The happy sensation lifted and Voldemort laughed. "I must give you full marks for stubborness, child."  
  
Kittie kept her face blank. The wizard leaned forward so that the torchlight lit his red eyes.  
  
"I tire of playing your games. Give me the Gift."  
  
Kittie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Here they go again.  
  
"I already told you. I don't have it anymore."  
  
"Then who does?!"  
  
"No one!"  
  
Kittie fought the smirk curling her features. She wasn't lying at all. But she was having fun with this riddle thing.  
  
Voldemort massaged his temples. "If you don't tell me who has the Gift-"  
  
"What makes you think it's a person?"  
  
His red eyes snapped open. He stood. "Child. Everyday, for three days now, you've told me something about the Gift that could lead me to it. I've checked every lead. Where is it?!"  
  
Kittie crossed her arms. "I already told you. I no longer hold it."  
  
He sighed and sat down again. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
"I had it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"So it's an object?"  
  
"Yes." No riddle there. Many people had gaped over it without knowing what it was. Some even touched it. Ginny even asked if she could borrow it.  
  
"How do you activate it?"  
  
"My blood must sink into it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kittie didn't answer. Voldemort kept his questions up for another hour but it was obvious that Kittie wasn't answering any more.  
  
He called for Lucius. The hooded wizard fell to his knees in front of the desk. "Master."  
  
"Take her back. And no more meals." So he obviously hadn't been informed at Kittie's lack of appetite.  
  
Lucius nodded and yanked Kittie out into the corridor, making her collide with Draco.  
  
Draco pulled her up and pretended to roughly yank her after his father.  
  
"So what happened?" He whispered.  
  
"The usual. More questions that just led to more questions."  
  
"The classes closed, you know."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Nope. Dumbledore has everyone searching. But I don't think they're doing a through search of the woods."  
  
"So I was right? We're not under your house?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Are you insane? After Potter went to McGonagall, our house was raided. But they didn't find anything. They already destroyed the evidence. So much gold was blown up."  
  
Kittie nodded. So her clues weren't off. "The stars didn't lie."  
  
"Can you see the stars?"  
  
"No. Voldemort gave the order that under no circumstance am I allowed to see the night sky."  
  
"Then here."  
  
He pulled a necklace off his neck and laid it over Kittie's.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
A small orb at the end of the necklace shone with clouds. Boy, was it going to rain.  
  
"It'll reflect the night sky tonight. It'll probely help you decifer days. And I'll let Ginny know you're alive. And I'll tell Dumbledore everything I see. But I really don't know where we are. I used a portkey."  
  
Kittie stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Thanks, Drake. Tell Harry too."  
  
He nodded. "Potter's hit rock bottom. I don't think he's slept in days. And he's been dragged out of the forest four times in three days."  
  
Kittie bit her lip. "Tell him that the cave of gold is in Hogwarts."  
  
Draco grinned. "There's a cave of gold in the school?"  
  
"Just tell him."  
  
Lucius spun around in front of her door. "In." He pushed her roughly through the doorway. He didn't say anything as he angrily marched away but Draco looked through the bars. He winked and ran after his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry angrily punched his pillow and yelled into it.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said thickly, sitting up. "It's not even two in the morning. What are you doing?!"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"So tell me something new."  
  
Harry swung his legs over the bed. Ron stood up and lit a candle. "So what's the problem?"  
  
He gaped. "What's the problem?!" Harry repeated in disbelief. "The problem is that Kittie has been kidnapped, and today is Day Four. She gave me a riddle to think about, but no one, not even Dumbledore, knows anything about it. I'm facing four weeks of detention when this is over, and everyone thinks that she's dead. Some first year Kittie was tutoring gave me a black rose today, did you know that? Hedwig hasn't found her. Luka hasn't found her. But everytime they leave with my letters, they go straight for the woods. I know she's in there somewhere. And if it means that I lose another forty points for Griffindor if I find her, then it will be worth it."  
  
Ron cocked his eyebrows. "Okay, so we have a problem. What was the riddle again?"  
  
"Something about going into the cave of gold and following the darkest part of the fire between two flames. Or something like that."  
  
"Sounds like you memorized it."  
  
"Well, what do you think I do when I can't sleep?"  
  
Ron shrugged. He yawned. "Go back to sleep, Harry." He mumbled as he blew out the candle and rolled over. His snores were soon rocking the bed.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I was never asleep to begin with."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Parkinson, if you don't take that back, *you'll* be joining her parents." Ginny snarled, pointing her wand at Pansy's nose, after she said something very rude about Kittie joining her parents.  
  
Pansy sneered and opened her mouth to say something but a cold voice drawled behind them.  
  
"Ms. Weasly. Do you mind telling me why you insist on picking Ms. Parkinson's nose with your wand?"  
  
Snape crossed his arms behind her, making her drop her wand. Ron let go of Harry, who was trying to find his wand in his bag.  
  
"She was talking about Kittie and her parents, Professor."  
  
Snape glared at Pansy. "Ten points from Slytherin and Griffindor, and Ms.Weasly, you have detention in the trophy room with Filch tonight. Mr.Potter,since you seem to have something to do with this, you can join her. Have a nice day."  
  
Ron and Harry glared at his back. "Stupid git." Ron grumbled. "And you didn't do anything."  
  
Harry shook off a seventh year Hufflepuff's comforts and said, "Yeah, but that's the first time he probely ever taken points from Slytherin."  
  
"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully as Pansy stalked off. "I think he likes Kittie. But that can't be possible can it?"  
  
"Funny." Hannah spoke up. "You talk about her as though she was still alive."  
  
Harry glared at her. "She is. And I'll prove it."  
  
Hannah bit her lip and looked down as Harry continued to silently glare at her.  
  
Ron tugged on his arm. "Man, you're scaring her."  
  
Ginny took his ear and pulled him down the corridor. "He's scaring everybody lately."  
  
She checked her watch, let Harry go, and ran for the library. Harry checked his watch too. "Well, I'm off to get trashed by butterbeers. Maybe Dobby remembers something."  
  
"Fine. But you're scary sober. I'm not letting you get trashed."  
  
Dobby wiped a large tear from his eyes as Harry and Ron sipped their butterbeers, later.  
  
"I know Miss. She will not give in so easy. If she had, she would have been found already. Just not-just not-" He wiped another tear.  
  
"Alive?" Ron offered. Dobby burst into wails. Harry jabbed his elbow into Ron's ribs.  
  
He turned to Winky. "Can you remember anything that happened the last time you saw her?"  
  
Winky blew her nose and nodded. "I noticed she was not wearing the pretty necklace with the sapphire on it. She said that she gave it to a friend."  
  
"Did she say which friend?"  
  
Winky shook her head, hard. "I cannot give away Ms.'s secerts. She trusts me."  
  
Harry winced at the word "trust". He decided not to push it.  
  
Finishing his butterbeer, he looked at his watch. "I got detention in a hour. I might as well get started."  
  
Ron nodded. "Figures Snape would give you detention an hour before you had it. See you in the common room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry yelled against someone's hand. "Shut up, Potter."  
  
He stomped on the attacker's foot and punched his jaw. He stumbled back, his hood falling.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Harry gaped as Draco stood, massaging his jaw.  
  
"I take it Kittie taught you to punch?"  
  
"Why did you sneak up on me like that?"  
  
"Because I have some news for you. I just saw Kittie yesterday."  
  
"Lair."  
  
"I'm not lying. My father gave me a port key to where ever she is, and I spoke to her, on the way to the Dark Lord and back. She's alive and she said something about the cave of gold being in the castle. I gave her a small orb that let her see the night sky so she could read the stars. I just talked to Ginny. She's in the Trophy Room."  
  
"I know that. But, is Kit alright? Are they feeding her? They don't beat her do they?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Kittie in something tight? She looks hot."  
  
Harry growled.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said quickly. "But she looked like a tomb raider. Anyways, they try to feed her, but she refuses to eat. And no, it didn't look like she was being beaten."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "Did you go to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Of course. But there's nothing they can do."  
  
Draco looked at his Rolex. "I have to go. If you get any leads, let me know, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded and Draco pulled up his hood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the detention was over, Ginny flopped on the floor. Filch left with Mrs. Norris and Harry slumped next to her, reeking of polish.  
  
Harry looked around as Ginny began to complain about aching muscles and unfair teachers.  
  
There were so many trophies everywhere that he couldn't see if the wall was stone or brick. The ceiling was high and Harry called "Hello!", enjoying the way his vioce echoed. Ginny cocked an eyebrow. It was almost like a cave.  
  
Harry leapt his feet. "The cave of gold."  
  
"The *what*?" Ginny asked, incredulous. She pulled back her flame color hair that flew over her face when Harry stood up.  
  
Harry stared at her hair for a moment before running to the side of the room that had trophies for the Weaslys.  
  
There were thousands, but only three from their generation. Ron's trophy stood between Percy's and Charlie's.  
  
*The darkest corners of the fire between two flames.*  
  
"What's the darkest part of Ron, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny scoffed. "His temper." Harry looked at the trophy again. It didn't fit.  
  
"Or that he's afriad of spiders." She giggled but stopped immeatiatly at the look on Harry's face. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Aragog.  
  
He grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "Go to Dumbledore. Now. Tell him I think I know where Kittie is. Tell him I'm going to Aragog. Now!"  
  
Ginny shot him a look of pure confusion and ran out of the trophy room. Harry grabbed his cloak and ran outside, towards to Forbidden Forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There. Hope that made up for my writer's block in the last chappie! Review! 


	33. The Escape

(A/N) I'm so happy that you guyz love this. And the way reviews are going, I'm going to come up with a sequel. And another thing I'm ecstatic about is that I got over 100 reviews!!!! YOU GUYZ ROCK!!!Enjoy!  
  
disclaimers:JKR owns it all. not me. *sigh* jeolousy sucks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone nudged Kittie's stomach. She coughed the dust of the dungon out of her mouth and sat up.  
  
She adjusted her eyes to the scrambling shadows. The two fat maids pointed their wands at her and the dust and dirt cleaned off. Lucius stood over her, sneering.  
  
"Up, brat. The Dark Lord wants to see you."  
  
"But it's in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Three o'clock to be correct. But get up."  
  
She stood and immediatly the young maid began brushing her hair and pulling it up in a tight bun. The grey maid pointed her wand at her, and navy blue robes suddenly appeared. Kittie fidgeted.  
  
"The neckline is a little low."  
  
Lucius sneered deeper. "Tough." He pointed his wand at her and the iron chains clamped to her wrists,ankles,and neck again.  
  
He shoved her out of the door and lead her to Voldemort's large office.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"What? I don't get to be slammed into the door again? That just makes me feel all fuzzy inside."  
  
"Shut up and get in!" He pointed his wand at her and her lips sealed shut. He pushed her inside while she screamed in fury.  
  
Kittie crossed her arms in front of the black desk, in the shadows. Her chains rattled and Voldemort laughed, once again hidden by shadows.  
  
"You seem silent tonight, child. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She angrily pointed to her lips, then to Lucius outside the door. Voldemort performed the counter curse and sat forward.  
  
"Tell me where the Gift is."  
  
"No."  
  
"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I release you. Then you can run to Dumbledore and tell him everything. Including where we are. I think I am correct to think that you know?"  
  
Kittie nodded and his eyes flashed. "Who told you?!"  
  
She scoffed. "The stars."  
  
"You can see them?!"  
  
"Everytime I close my eyes."  
  
Voldemort growled and leapt to his feet. In one sweep of his arm, the contents on the desk were scattered on the floor. Kittie didn't jump but crossed her arms. He pointed his wand at her face.  
  
"I'm fighting the urge to kill you now, child!"  
  
She didn't say anything, but glared past the tip of the wand, at the owner.  
  
He threw down his arm and paced. "You speak in riddles. Like your mother. Do you know anything about her?"  
  
Kittie blinked as he mentioned her mother, but kept her face passive.  
  
He sneered. "I didn't think so. She was stubborn, much like you. But, she wasn't clever. She believed me when I told her that she could have the life of her daughter. Your father, though. He was the clever one. He convinced her that she made a deadly mistake and they took you to an orphange. It would have been so much less trouble, had he not."  
  
Kittie let curiousity get the best of her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
" I *own* you, child. I gave them the choice to give their only child to me, or I would kill it. Your father found a loophole. The night I came for you, they were gone. I waited though. And was well rewarded when they came home. But you were gone. I searched through every orphange in Europe. Until three days before Halloween. I found you. But Harry Potter had to go first. The prophecies were too true. Had he not lived, none of this would happen. I would have the Gift, and you would be fighting alongside me."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kittie yelled.  
  
"I could have raised you." He continued. "You would have been raised to the Dark. But no. Harry Potter had to live. And the prophecies still haunt me..."  
  
Kittie was growing angry. "But the prophecies say that only the Heir of Griffindor can defeat the Heir of Slytherin. What are you scared for?"  
  
The Dark Lord laughed and sat at his desk. "You haven't guessed yet?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry cried out as thorns tore at his cloak. He finally came to a clearing that was surronded by spider webs. A spider jumped in front of him and picked him up.  
  
It stopped in front of a sleeping Aragog and roughly dropped Harry. It nudged him. The giant spider stirred and stood up.  
  
"What is it?! I was sleeping!" He clicked angrily.  
  
"Man."  
  
"Kill it."  
  
Harry's throat tightened and he yelled up to him, "I'm looking for Kittie Silcia."  
  
Aragog froze and turned to his voice. The spiders surronding him suddenly quieted.  
  
"What was the last name?!"  
  
"Silcia. Kittie Silcia."  
  
Aragog clicked his pincers. "What has happened to the remaining Silcia?"  
  
"She was kidnapped. By Lord Voldemort. He's looking for the Gift of Immortality."  
  
Clicking suddenly erupted everywhere and Aragog sank so low that his blind eyes were even with Harry's face.  
  
"Of course he is. But Silcia doesn't have it. She gave it to me to destroy. But, she told me not to until she gave me the signal. What does she have to do with you?"  
  
Harry swallowed. "I'm a-er-close friend. And I'll do anything to get her back. Even if it meant risking my life talking to you."  
  
Aragog clicked. "Brave one. Yes, I know where she is. A hooded man took her past here. Killed many of my children to get past."  
  
The large spider that had held him, clicked at Aragog. Aragog clicked back and turned to Harry.  
  
"So you're the one that came here three years ago? Asking about the Chamber of Secerts and Hagrid?"  
  
Harry nodded, then realizing that the old spider was blind, choked out, "Ye-yes."  
  
Aragog clicked. "Heritag will lead you to the path that leads to the small castle holding her. If you need help, get Kittie to whistle. We will charge the castle. Now go. And good luck."  
  
The spider that carried Harry nudged him. He began to walk shakily to the right, holding his wand in front of him.  
  
As soon as the got to the path, Heritag leaned to Harry. "Remember. Kittie has to whistle."  
  
And he left. Harry looked at the worn path and began to run up it. Sure enough, a small stone castle was at the end.  
  
He swallowed and creeped up to the wall, behind the gate, where two hooded Death Eaters were sleeping. He pointed his wand at the shorter one, and his robes slid off and covered Harry.  
  
Harry adjusted the robes and mask. He raised the hood and sqeezed between the bars. He ran along the outside of the castle and looked through the windows. He finally heard some high-pitched laughter and ran to the window.  
  
Voldemort leaned back in his chair, laughing at Kittie's frozen expression. Her jaw was slack and her eyes buldged.  
  
She finally blinked and glared at Voldemort. "Liar. And I thought you were supposed to be above weakness. Lying is weak."  
  
He suddenly stopped laughing. "What did you just call me, child?"  
  
"Did I stutter? You. Are. Weak."  
  
Voldemort jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at her. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she sank to the floor, twitching. Harry tore his gaze away and sqeezed his eyes shut.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry got the cue that he could look again as Kittie angrily replied, "Is that the best you can do? My, aren't you losing your touch?"  
  
"Don't tempt me." The wizard hissed.  
  
Kittie crossed her arms. "There was a certain reason you called me down here. What is it?"  
  
"You refuse to talk under reason. So, I'm going to torture it out of you."  
  
Kittie uncrossed her arms and opened her mouth to say something, but Voldemort pointed his wand again, and she sank to her knees. Her screams bounced off the walls as she clutched her head.  
  
Harry's hand twitched and he reached into his pocket, where his pocket knife was. He flipped the blade out. Placing his fingers where Kittie taught him to, he threw the knife at Voldemort's wand hand.  
  
Voldemort screamed and dropped his wand as the knife pinned his hand to the wall. Kittie scrambled up and looked at the window. Harry was stunned.  
  
She ran unto the window ledge and threw herself out. She and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"Lucius! Lucius! She's escaping! Get in here now!" Voldemort screamed. The door slammed open, and Lucius immediatly ran to his master.  
  
"Leave me! GET THE GIRL!"  
  
Lucius' head appeared out the window and he pointed his wand at Kittie. She squealed as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gate.  
  
The two Death Eaters were awake and ran towards them. Harry held back a laugh as the shorter one tried to run and cover his underwear at the same time. About thirty more Death Eaters were running out of the castle to them.  
  
Harry turned to Kittie. "Whistle!"  
  
"Harry, these chains-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
She put her fingers to her lips and blew. A shrill whistle sliced the air.  
  
About a hundred large spiders were suddenly running towards the castle from the woods, as if waiting for the signal.  
  
As war between spider and man broke (A/N: Spiderman, hee hee.), Harry continued to drag a chained Kittie to the gates. The spiders fought around them, and Harry ducked as a curse flew over his head.  
  
Finally, they made it to the woods and ran deep inside it. Neither of them stopped running until they reached a clearing, were a least forty nymphs were sleeping. One awoke and screamed, waking the others. As chaos ensued, another ran to Kittie and dragged her away, mistaking her.  
  
Harry stood in complete suprise as the clearing was suddenly empty. The feeling returned to his legs and he called out, "Kittie!"  
  
He ran to the direction the nymph dragged her. The sound of giggles made him dive under a bush. He pushed aside a handful of leaves and his jaw dropped.  
  
The nymphs were sitting on rocks, chattering and giggling. One nymph had Kittie's hair in her hands, and she was pulling and turning it. She soon finished, and sat back, admiring her work.  
  
Kittie's hair was in two pigtails that were bent backwards into loops at her shoulders. The nymph that did it made a face and said something in Nymph.  
  
Kittie grinned and nodded, obviously having no clue what she said. The nymph was satisfied and pushed a blue flower behind her ear. Harry cleared his throat, and the nymphs scattered. The one nymph tried to drag Kittie with her again, but this time Kittie fought. She finally let her go and ran for the trees, as Harry came closer.  
  
He cocked his eyebrows at her hair. "It's nice."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Let's go."  
  
"Er..there's kinda a problem."  
  
"You don't have a clue where we are, do you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Kittie crossed her arms. "My hero."  
  
"Hey, I got you out of that castle, didn't I?"  
  
"I know, I'm weird at showing my gratitude."  
  
Harry scoffed. "No, you're just weird."  
  
Kittie slapped his arm. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Harry stumbled, suprised and they both hit the floor.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
Kittie pushed a lock of dark hair that had come loose in the fall. "I missed you and you saved me. I take it you went to Aragog?"  
  
Harry nodded. "He said you gave him the Gift to destroy."  
  
"I gave him part of it."  
  
"Part of it?! Where's the other parts?"  
  
Kittie reached a hand in her mouth and pulled at a string tied around her tounge.  
  
As the end of the string appeared, Harry could see a small, blue sapphire tied to it. She moved the sapphire across her palm.  
  
Harry gaped at it. "You had it the whole time?! And isn't that the sapphire on your necklace?"  
  
She nodded. "I had the Gift on my neck for as long as I can remember." She rubbed a green line on the back of her neck. "And I broke it into several pieces. One, I will hold. Another, Aragog. I sent another somewhere in a pawn shop in America. And so forth, so on. The Gift cannot be destroyed. Just broken up. It can be dust, and as long as you have all the grains, you can use it. As long as it's made into a potion with my blood. Willingly given. Whatever is left of the potion, is immediatly transformed into a sapphire again."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "You're amazing."  
  
Kittie threw the sapphire in the air and caught it. She turned north. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Harry jogged up to her as she began to walk. "So what's with the chains?"  
  
"They keep me from doing any kinds of magic. Enchanting, wand work, probely even potion-making."  
  
"Why didn't they keep you to the castle?"  
  
She shrugged. "They probely have a tracking thing on them. But Voldemort assumed that if I was to escape at all, it would be by magic. He really underestimates the muggles."  
  
"So we really need to get these off."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you're not panicing?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Kittie!"  
  
"Harry, these chains can only be taken off with a certain charm. And I don't know what it is."  
  
Harry picked up a rock and turned to her.  
  
"You're insane, Harry."  
  
"No, you're the one that said that he really underestimates the muggles. Maybe he didn't think someone would try a non-magical way to get them off."  
  
He crashed the rock at the clasp on her right wrist. It, with the other clasps, immediatly snapped off and feel to the ground, in coils.  
  
They both stared at them, stunned. "That was way too easy." Kittie whispered. As soon as the words left her lips, the chains *hissed*.  
  
Harry immediatly pulled Kittie back, put the chains slithered after them, now three long silver snakes.  
  
"Figures." She said. "Do something, Harry!"  
  
Harry stepped in front of her and the three snakes raised themselves up, so that the three of them were even with his face.  
  
"Leave us alone." He hissed. Kittie rolled her eyes behind his back.  
  
"That's not going to do it, Harry."  
  
Harry gaped at her. And before he even had a chance to ask how she knew what he said, she threw a fire ball at one. It bounced off it's metal skin and flew back at her. She ducked.  
  
"Oh, and that's working?!" He said, pulling her up again.  
  
"Shut up, and run!" They both ran into the woods, fighting off the thorns that tore at their clothes. The chains clattered after them.  
  
They finally burst out of the woods, and Harry was suprised to find that he was running across the Hogwarts grounds. The snakes clattered after them. They cornered them against the castle wall.  
  
Suddenly, a wolf jumped out and picked up one snake, and threw it against the Whomping Willow. Immediatly, it began to tear the chain into braces.  
  
One nipped at the wolf, and it dodged. It bit into it and slammed it against the wall. It crumpled to the ground, chains again.  
  
The third ran to the woods, but the wolf leapt in front of it and began to tear it. The wolf dropped the limp chains and walked slowly to Harry and Kittie, head bowed.  
  
Harry instinctly stepped in front of Kittie. She laughed. "Harry. It's alright. 'Cus it's Remus!"  
  
The wolf sat down and a cloud moved away from the sun, and Lupin was sitting on the ground, knees drawn. He blew a clump of fur off his nose.  
  
"I'm shedding again." He grumbled, standing up. Kittie leapt forward and hugged him.  
  
He grinned and looked at Harry, who was still gaping. "It's about time you two got back. If I'm not mistaken, you're just in time for breakfast." He shooed them to the castle doors.  
  
Harry grabbed Kittie's hand and walked inside. They got to the Great Hall doors and exchanged looks. "Ready for one hell of a commotion, Harry?"  
  
He laughed. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They both threw open the doors, greeted by a stunned silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! I know I shouldn't leave it there, but I couldn't resist. Review! 


	34. OWL's

(A/N) I had a very rare but excellent day in school today. So I'd thought I'd reward myself for the perfect pranks I pulled by writing this. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought it would, but TADA!! Anywayz, stop reading this and ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own this. Just the plot. All from the twisted mind of FireGoddess.MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt as though time stopped again as the talk suddenly died and became deathly quiet. He swallowed and Kittie squeezed his hand. Reassured, he threw out his chin and took a step forward.  
  
As if it was the sign the world had been waiting for, a clang rang through out the Hall as the students all dropped their forks, spoons, and cups. The clatter seemed jerk everyone out of their suprise and everyone stood up, talking quickly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both burst into tears and tackled Kittie to the ground. Ginny laughed and sniffed as Hermione blubbered something unlegible. Kittie giggled and helped them up  
  
Harry felt someone clamp his shoulder and turned, stunned to see who he saw. Draco laughed and took his hand off his shoulder, sweeping Kittie up in a hug so big, that he lifted her clear off the ground.  
  
The small first year that Kittie tutored ran up and jumped into her arms. She planted a small kiss on her cheek and wailed. Kittie shook her head in disbelief and put the girl down as Ron and Harry exchanged high- fives.  
  
Dumbledore shot a few scarlet sparks into the air and the Great Hall quieted again. Pansy and Kittie exchanged glares as Harry pulled her to the door Dumbledore was waving them through.  
  
Harry recognized the room he went into when he was announced the fourth champian. He flopped comfortably on the couch and wrapped his arm around Kittie's shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore cocked his eyebrows at Kittie and asked, "So, Kittie. Have a interesting week?"  
  
Kittie grinned. "Better believe it."  
  
Dumbledore sat in a chair in front of the fireplace and leaned forward. "So. What happened?"  
  
Kittie took a deep breath and began her story, stopping at when Lupin saved them from the possessed chains. She purposely left out whatever Voldemort said to her before Harry got there. It didn't pass Harry or Dumbledore. But before he could ask, the headmaster cleared his throat.  
  
"That was quite an episode you went through, Kittie. I think I have something that just might cure you of it."  
  
"Please, proffessor. Don't put a memory charm on me."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "No. I had something better in mind. But I think I am correct to think that you two are quite tired?"  
  
As if on cue, both Harry and Kittie broke into large yawns.  
  
He chuckled again. "I thought so. I shall wait until the both of you have refreshed your batteries. Good ni-er-morning."  
  
Kittie laughed and stood up. She shoved Harry out of the back door.  
  
"What? We're not going out through the Great Hall?"  
  
Kittie stared at him in disbelief for a second. Then, deciding that the question wasn't worth answering, continued to walk up the stairs leading to the tower.  
  
Harry laughed and jogged up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was reading in a chair next to him as Harry woke up. Harry blinked twice, but the book was still there.  
  
Ron looked up. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, closing the large book.  
  
"I could ask you the same. Are you reading?! Where are the cameras when you need them?"  
  
He scowled as Harry stood and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Fine. Take a shower. I can be patient." Ron crossed his arms.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He shut the bathroom door and held back a laugh. Sure enough, as he opened the door afterwards, Ron was bouncing impatientle on the bed. He jumped off and pushed Harry into a chair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He sat on the drawers in front of the chair and shot back up. He threw the brush on Harry's bed and sat back down again.  
  
"Do I have to?" Harry assumed that he deserved a little fun after a long night.  
  
Ron made a puppy face and Harry laughed. "That never works, Ron. But alright."  
  
So he told him everything. The cave of gold, Aragog, the small castle, Kittie, the spiders, the nymphs, and the chains.  
  
As he finished telling him about Lupin, the door flew open and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Ginny bounced on her toes behind her, waiting for her turn.  
  
"We're so sorry we didn't greet you when you came back this morning, Harry." Hermione said as Ginny hugged him. "But with Kittie back and all..."  
  
Harry laughed again. "It's alright. I kinda understand."  
  
Ginny stood next to Hermione and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you would."  
  
He flushed and Colin Creevey burst in. "Oh. Hi everyone."  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrows. "Yes?"  
  
"McGonagall just announced that the fifth years are taking O.W.L's on schedule tomarrow. Ten'o clock."  
  
Hermione screamed, making Harry and Ron plug their ears. Ginny paled. "What about exams?!"  
  
"Tomarrow, 9 o'clock."  
  
Ginny screamed and ran after Hermione as she flew out of the dorm, knocking Colin on the way.  
  
Harry helped Colin up and shook his head. "She can't do that!"  
  
Colin brushed himself off. "She just did." He sniffed and ran out to his own dorm to study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the thirtieth time. The O.W.L's proved to live up to it's reputation. Ron groaned lightly and erased his answer. Hermione uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them again, nervously. Kittie began to hum again.  
  
"Ms. Silcia!" McGonagall snapped. "Do be quiet!"  
  
Kittie looked up from her parchment and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
Four hours later, Harry flopped next to Kittie on the hill in front of Hagrid's hut. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed suit.  
  
"I still have my Potions exam tomar-" Ginny began to complian, but Kittie shushed her. "What?"  
  
Harry understood Kittie's want for silence. The exams were certainly exhasting, but somehow refreshing. He didn't have to go through anything like that until the following year.  
  
After about a hour of silence, Ginny whimpered, begging to talk. Kittie laughed. "Alright Ginny.......Now."  
  
And Ginny's complaints, worries, and thoughts began to flood out and Harry fought the urge to laugh. It was great while it lasted.  
  
Finally Ginny sighed and sat up. "Let's go inside. It's too hot."  
  
Kittie sat up and stretched. "Alright. We should be getting our scores back soon anyways."  
  
They trudged slowly towards the school and someone called out. Draco ran towards them, his hair sticking up from running his fingers in it. He gave Ginny a peck before Ron began to growl.  
  
"You know, Ron. Growling only sexy when it's coming from a girl." Kittie said as Draco sneered. Ron looked at her in suprise. Hermione giggled and took his arm. "Only one girl's opinion."  
  
Draco plugged his ears as Ron gaped at her. Harry cleared his throat. "Lunch, anyone?"  
  
Kittie's stomach growled. "I'm game."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pansy sneered at Kittie. She didn't notice the large piece of lettece sticking out of her teeth and Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.  
  
Kittie fought the smile twitching her features. "Too bad you had to cut your vacation short, Silcia!"  
  
A pink tinge grew on Kittie's cheeks and she picked up a pasty. Pansy's sneer disappeared as the pasty splatter on her forehead. She wiped the crumbs from her eyes and threw a plate at her, like a frissbee (A/N. not sure if I spelled that right, my spell check is gone. I hate computers. Or maybe it's just mine...sorry! read on!). Kittie ducked and the plate hit Cho in the forehead. Her eyes crossed, and she clutched her forehead. As the dazed look in her eyes disappeared, she picked up a spoonful of sweet potatoes.  
  
"That's not the first time you hit me in the forehead with something, Parkinson. Fill your mouth with something sweet for once! But guessing from the tummy, I could be wrong!"  
  
Pansy's outraged expression disappeared as the pasty's crumbs were replaced with sweet potatoe. Kittie and Cho exchanged high-fives and they both ducked as she threw a tomato their direction.  
  
It hit Ron, who stood on the table, with a large bowl of pudding in his hands. Pouring the chocolate over Draco's silvery hair, he yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Ginny retailiated as Draco wiped the chocolate from his hair. She threw a meatball at Ron, who ducked. It hit George, who stood and began plummeting her with carrots. Kittie grabbed Harry's hand and ran out.  
  
They shut the large door behind them, as war broke out. Kittie leaned against the door, panting.  
  
"I know I'll regret that but..."  
  
"Ms. Silcia! Mr. Potter! What are you two doing?!"  
  
McGonagall sailed down the stairs and stopped in front of Kittie, who was too stunned to speak. "I-er-we-it's just-well-"  
  
The headmistress held up a hand. She gave them both envolopes. "These are your scores. Hope you did well. Now, Ms. Silcia, if you'd please move.."  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
"Now, Ms.Silcia!"  
  
Kittie slowly walked away from the door and stood next to Harry. McGonagall reached for the two handles.  
  
"Professor! I wouldn't do that if I were y-!" Too late. McGonagall threw open the door and a pasty hit her face. Kittie took Harry's hand again and they ran to the Griffindor Tower as McGonagall began to yell herself hoarse.  
  
They flopped onto the couch in front of the fireplace, ripping open their scores.  
  
Harry stared blankly at the parchment.  
  
Potions- 1  
  
Charms- 3  
  
Transfiguration- 1.5  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- 4.5  
  
Cares of Magical Creatures- 1  
  
Total: 11 O.W.L's. Congratulations.  
  
Harry's jaw flapped wordlessly. They didn't get tested on things they didn't need like Divination, for which he was grateful. Eleven O.W.L's?!  
  
Kittie smiled and folded her parchment again, but Harry took from her reading it.  
  
Potions- 2.5  
  
Charms- 3  
  
Transfiguration- 2.5  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- 5.5  
  
Cares of Magical Creatures- 2.5  
  
Total: 16 O.W.L's. Congratulations.  
  
"16 O.W.L'S?!" Harry yelled. "HOLY-"  
  
"Harry! Kittie!" Hermione ran into the common room and swept Kittie up into a hug, covered in food. She shoved a parchment into Kittie's hands. She cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"18 O.W.L's! Way to go, Hermione!" She returned the hug and Hermione grabbed the parchment, running out of the room to show Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Kittie. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Screwed the exams over so that Hermione got more than you. You didn't even put effort into 16 O.W.L's!"  
  
Kittie picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Very good, Harry."  
  
She began to walk to her room. "Wait!" She spun around.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to write Remus. I promised I would once I got the scores back."  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
She sighed. "Do you know how depressing it is not to try in a exam and get more than the people who did study all year? It makes me something I'm not. That's why I didn't try. Hermione deserves the place better than I do."  
  
Harry couldn't find the words as she continued to her room, locking herself in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The next chappie will be the last. And from the reviews, yes there will be a sequel. But I'm going to make a small ficlet about what happens when Hermione and Kittie stay over the Weasley's for a weekend. Pure humor ficlet. Title will be "Girl's Night Out." But they never really leave the house. Sorry for the GOF spoiler in the begginning of the chap. Anywayz, review! 


	35. Freaking Vernon Out

(A/N) Hi again people. *wails*. IM GOING TO MISS YOU!!!!! but really, i'll probely be back in a few days with my ficlet. *sniff, sniff*. oh, go on and ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimers: I think I owe it to myself not to write this annoying thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry yawned as Ron nudged him. "Wake up, Harry. Kittie will kill you if your not awake on the last day we're at Hog-"  
  
But he was cut off as the door slammed open. Neville jumped back underneath the covers and Seamus yelped. A blur of black streaked past Ron and leapt on Harry. Harry blinked to see a giddy Kittie jumping on his bed.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
Kittie giggled like a child and waved a piece of parchment in his face. Harry didn't know what to think. He couldn't remember her being so hyper. She yanked off the blankets and jumped off the bed, twirling around the post.  
  
"Alright!" Seamus cheered. "Pole dancing!"  
  
Kittie didn't glare at him and instead jumped in his arms. Seamus and she fell to the floor. She shot back up and hopped around the room, like a jack rabbit on crack. Harry sat up and put on his glasses.  
  
"Kittie? What are you on?!" He shouted over her excited shouts. Pig shot out of his cage circling Kittie's head, trying to outdo her excitment level. But she easily won as she tackled Harry again, pinning him to the bed. Straddling his hips between her knees, she pushed the parchment to Harry's chest, and pounded impatiently on her knees, begging him to read it.  
  
He held the parchment above his head as Kittie continued her insane giggling.  
  
- Ms. Silcia  
  
Due to your Animagi registration and Professor Albus Dumbledore's vouch, we have reconsidered your request to live with your godfather, Remus Lupin. Our decision is this: As long as you are sure that Lupin has taken the wolfsbane potion every week before the full moon, you are allowed to stay. You are allowed to transform into your animal every full moon ONLY. The house will be monitored. The Department of Animagi will check up on your progress every month for the first year. Please keep in mind, we are not responsible for any injuries or wrong doings that may occur. Have a safe holiday.  
  
-Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Harry gaped at the letter in his hand when he suddenly threw it aside and kissed Kittie. "That's excellent! What did Lupin say?!"  
  
"He doesn't know! I'd thought you'd like to first!" She leapt off him, snatched Pig out of the air and kissed him, square on the beak. Snatching the parchment, she threw open the door again.  
  
She bolted out and slid on the carpet outside. The boys cracked up, but she didn't hear them, for she was already flying out of the common room.  
  
Ron cocked his eyebrows at Harry. "I swear. *I* didn't set that up."  
  
Harry laughed again, sitting up. "Kittie's gets to live with Lupin. She's been trying to get the Ministry to allow her to since she found out she was a witch."  
  
Seamus whistled. "I'm sure that means more than you're letting on, but I don't have time to beg for details. I'm meeting Parvati in a hour."  
  
He grinned at the rest of the boys' stunned faces and shut the bathroom door behind him. Someone screamed in the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron flew into the room to see Hermione, pale as a sheet, staring up at Draco. "Draco Malfoy! If you ever sneak up on me again, I won't ask Ginny's permission to rip off your head!"  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you! I tapped your shoulder and you freaked! Where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron growled. "She's not seeing you, Malfoy. I'm not letting-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I-er-I had the password to Griffindor Tower for a while now..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron roared. He turned to Hermione. She blanched. "It's news to me, Ron!"  
  
Draco continued to rub his neck, turning pink. Ron's face reddened. "How long have you had the password?"  
  
"Ever since we started dating-"  
  
"GINNY!" Ron yelled.  
  
The red head girl stumbled down the stairs almost immediatly. "Wha- Draco?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. She swallowed and turned to Ron. Harry took a step back. Ron looked ready to explode.  
  
"Why.Does.He.Have.The.Password?!" He slowly said, forcing each word. Ginny swallowed again. "Well, you-you-see..."  
  
"I'M TELLING MUM!" He yelled and ran for his room, Ginny at his heels, begging.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air and Draco shifted unto his other foot. "Er- Potter? Could you tell Ginny-" He started, backing towards the portrait.  
  
"Oh, no." Harry snapped. Draco's face fell. "Tell her yourself. Our dorm is on the left. The third door on the right."  
  
His face brightened and he took off up the stairs. Hermione blanched again.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Give Ginny a break. She's put up with us hating Malfoy for a while now. Can't you guys help Ron get over it?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. The portrait slammed open and Kittie scrambled in, still holding the parchment. She stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"Draco's here?!"  
  
It was Harry's turn to blanch. "How'd you know?!"  
  
"His cologne. I gave it to him for Christmas. One of a kind."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and jerked her thumb up the stairs. Kittie groaned. "Ron knows? Hermione! Why did you have to go and tell him, huh?"  
  
"I didn't even know he had the bloody password!"  
  
Kittie shook her head and flopped next to her on the couch. "Did he threaten to tell Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
Harry scoffed. "I wouldn't call it a threat."  
  
She groaned again.  
  
"So-er-What did Lupin say?" Harry asked.  
  
Her face immediatly brightened. Hermione looked confused. "What are you-"  
  
"I GET TO LIVE WITH REMUS!" She shouted happily, as Hermione rubbed the area in front of her ears.  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs, Draco and Ron glaring at each other behind her. "You do? Kit! That gre-"  
  
Ron finally snapped and tackled Draco. Ginny screamed and tried to pull him off, but she lost her balance, and all three of them tumbled down the stairs. Kittie sighed and made a motion with both of her hands as Harry and Hermione desperatly searched for their wands. Draco and Ron flew off each other, hovering in mid-air, a good seven feet from each other.  
  
Ginny scrambled to her feet and paled. "Kit-Kittie? Are you doing that?!"  
  
Ron kicked and Draco folded his arms. "Can you put us down?!"  
  
"Not until we listen to Ginny. If I'm not mistaken, she's been trying to get everyone's attention for a while now."  
  
Hermione's eye's rolled in her head and she fainted. Ginny rushed to her side and pointed her wand at her. Hermione groaned and sat up. She blinked at Ron and Draco.  
  
"Ginny? Please tell me that you can see floating people too."  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded. Hermione sighed in relief and turned to Kittie, whose arms were still up.  
  
"Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But you guys can't tell *anyone*! Understand?" Kittie finished as the circle of people stared at her.  
  
"You're a-a-a *enchantress*?! Do you mind if I run a few tests on you Kittie? I mean their supposed to be really strong. You can probely blow up Hogwarts-" Hermione blurted.  
  
Kittie cut her off. "No tests. I'm not a lab animal. And please. I'm not strong. I'm only fifteen, remember? I still can't do half of the stuff that most witches can do, much less enchantresses."  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Can you brain wash Ron?"  
  
Ron scowled. "I already owled Mum."  
  
She squealed and shoved her face in her hands. Kittie grinned. She leaned over and whispered something to Ginny. She sat up quickly and nodded.  
  
"What are you two planning now?!" Hermione snapped. Ginny cleared her throat. "We'll tell you later." She muttured.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "I feel sorry for-"  
  
Draco stood. "I -er- have to go. I haven't even begun to pack..."  
  
Ron grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. "Oh, no you don't. Did you know all this time what Kittie was, you prat?!"  
  
"Er-maybe."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" He spat, in disbelief.  
  
Draco wiped the side of his face and sneered. "Please Weasley. You just tried to kill me. Would you have let me get anything out, had I approached you?"  
  
Ron reddened again and Draco adjusted his shirt. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I really have to start packing..." And making sure his cloak hit Ron on the way out, he left. Kittie pointed her hand threatenly at Ron as he stood to retailiate. He sat down quickly.  
  
"Temper, temper, Ron." She teased. Ron scowled. "Don't make me hurt you, right after you got a letter from the ministry, Kittie."  
  
She crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you try-"  
  
Ron flung himself at her and they both rolled on the floor before Kittie pinned him down.  
  
"Na,na,na,na,na,na." She taunted under her breath. Ron growled and tried to pin her again. But she leapt off him and danced away. Ginny giggled and danced away with her.  
  
"Shut up, you two." He growled. Ginny stuck out her tounge. "You have to catch us first."  
  
He chased them around the couch and out of the common room. Harry ran after them. Ginny was faster than she looked and she easily kept up with Kittie. They danced around a small circle of second years, before bolting down the corridor. Harry and Ron chased after.  
  
They turned the corner to see Kittie and Ginny at the other end, both boredly picking at their nails. "That's a bad habit, you know!" Harry yelled.  
  
Neither of the girls moved until Harry and Ron were a few feet away from them. Harry grinned and put on a huge burst of speed, tackling Kittie. "GO, GINNY, GO!" She yelled from under him as Ron continued to chase his little sister. They disappeared down the next corridor and a fourth year girl screamed and jumped out of their way.  
  
Harry helped Kittie up and they scrambled after them. Down at the end of the corridor, Ginny slid down the banisters, Ron after her. Kittie shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't teach her that."  
  
"Yeah, right. Let's go." He pulled on her hand. They ran for the stairs and slid down the banisters. A Slytherin had appeared at the other end of them as soon as Ron had landed, and Kittie,Harry, and Blaise hit the floor.  
  
"My,my,my. Isn't this a comfortable position, Kittie?" He sneered. Kittie scoffed. "I'm not into that kind of thing, Zabini."  
  
"Then it can be just the two of us." He said suggestively. Harry growled. Pulling Kittie up, he made sure to kick Blaise in the stomach before running after Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Why doesn't he leave you alone?" He panted to her, as they searched for the two red heads. She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
They heard a scream and sped up. Ron jumped up, his arms in the air. "I WIN!"  
  
Ginny was on the floor at his feet and she scoffed. "You only win, because I tripped."  
  
"And what's your point? Sore loser." He muttured as Ginny picked herself up, and sticking her tounge at him, headed towards the dungons.  
  
Ron paled. "G-Ginny? Where are you going?!"  
  
She skipped down the stairs. Ron took a step forward and Harry grabbed his arm. "Let it go, Ron."  
  
Ron blanched. "Who's side are you on?"  
  
Kittie rolled her eyes and her stomach growled. "Lunch. Now. Starving." She pointed to the inside of her mouth.  
  
Harry laughed and the three of them made their way to the Great Hall, still in their pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sank down in his seat as the train began to move. Hermione's bushy hair disappeared from behind her book. Ginny yawned and leaned against Draco. Ron glared. Kittie's head was laying across Harry's lap, reading a book. She poked him.  
  
"Stop moving."  
  
"Stop poking me!"  
  
Fred and George walked in and stopped, seeing Ginny curled up against Draco. Draco paled. "Er-"  
  
"Save it, Malfoy. We're not here to kill you."  
  
"Besides, you're both dead where you sit anyways. Mum is going to have a word with you two." He waved his finger at him and Draco groaned, sliding down in the seat. Ginny poked him.  
  
"Stop moving."  
  
"Stop poking me!"  
  
Harry and Kittie both snorted. Ginny giggled, while Draco looked confused.  
  
Fred and George sat next to Kittie's upraised knees and joined Ron in his little game of Glare-At-Malfoy. Draco squirmed and Ginny poked him again. This time he poked her back. Before five minutes, they were both in a deadly game of Pass The Poke.  
  
Ginny poked Harry. "Hey! Don't bring me in this!" She looked over Draco's shoulder. "Sorry, Harry. Missed."  
  
As the sky turned a dark blue, the train pulled into Kings' Cross. Harry helped Kittie pull her trunk into a cart. Draco tried to help Ginny, but the twins intercepted.  
  
"*We'll* help her, thanks." George glared. Ginny poked him. Harry fought back a laugh.  
  
"Did you teach Ginny to poke?" he muttured as the three Hufflepuffs in front of them went through the barrier first. Kittie scoffed.  
  
"She taught me." She gave him a littele shove and they both went through the barrier.  
  
Mrs. Weasley swept Harry in a rib-shattering hug immediatly. She beamed at Kittie. "So. You must be Kittie." Kittie nodded. "Ginny's told me all about you. You do know that you're welcome at our house at any time, don't you dear?"  
  
Kittie nodded agian, but Ginny and Draco came through the barrier. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Draco. "So, you're Lucius Malfoy's son."  
  
He nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am."  
  
Ron came in behind them and grinned evilly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, stunning everyone. "Well, I guess you're welcome at our house, too..."  
  
"MUM!" Fred and George whined behind Ron. She looked pointedly at them. "Boys. I will not turn away anyone, just because of their last name."  
  
"But Mum-" Ron started.  
  
"Don't 'But Mum' me, Ronald Cliffard Weasley."  
  
Draco and Harry both snorted and Harry turned to Ron. "*Cliffard*?!"  
  
Ron sniffed. "Oh, shut up."  
  
Kittie finished hugging Hermione and Ginny and grabbed Harry's hand. She pulled him through the crowd and turned to Harry.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered, "Have a great summer Harry. I'll see you in Diagon Alley in August."  
  
He whined. She giggled. "Don't do that."  
  
"You'll write, right?"  
  
She cocked her eyebrows and Harry tried to scrape up the remainder of his dignity. "You-er-know. I-I might have to tell all the other girls that they're going to have to hide under the bed or something, because I'm sure you can talk to Luka..."  
  
To his suprise, Kittie laughed. "You're so full of yourself, you know that Harry Potter?"  
  
"And I don't hear you complaining."  
  
"*I'm* complaining, Boy. Now, finish saying 'bye' to your little girlfriend and let's go!"  
  
Vernon's large, purple face was suddenly next to them. He tapped his foot impatiently. Harry put his forehead against Kittie's. "One more favor? Please?" He whispered.  
  
Kittie smiled and pressed her lips to his, in a passionate kiss. Vernon choked. Neither of them showed signs of trying to stop, so Vernon grabbed Harry by the gruff of his neck and dragged him to the car. Kittie blew him a kiss and yelled, "Happy Summer, Harry!"  
  
He didn't get a chance to reply as Vernon pushed him through the doors leading to the parking lot.  
  
As soon as he dragged his trunk to his room, when he got home, he flopped on his bed. Something fluttered on his knee. Luka hooted.  
  
Harry grinned and took the parchment from her leg.  
  
-Harry  
  
You have got to see Remus' house! It's not big, but I don't have to sleep on the couch. Remus doesn't live to far from you, actually. How do I know? Well, we practically followed you all the way to your house. My room is pink. I have Remus' permission to paint it tomarrow. Just not black. Any ideas what color it should be?  
  
-Kittie  
  
Harry laughed and wrote his answer. Luka took the parchment and flew off. In about five minutes she came back with Kittie's reply.  
  
-Blue? Why blue? My bed is green!  
  
-And you care?  
  
-I hate when you do that.  
  
-Do what?  
  
-When you throw that I usually don't care in my face.  
  
-You have my most profound apologies.  
  
-Very funny. Remus is playing the parent now and telling me to go to bed.  
  
-Fine. I see what you're doing. That's not nice, you know.  
  
-What are talking about?  
  
-Using Lupin as an excuse to stop talking to me.  
  
-Do you really think- Harry, this is Remus. Kittie's got to go to bed now. It's almost ten o'clock! She'll talk to you tomarrow, ok?  
  
-Ok  
  
-Told you so.  
  
-Shut up and go to sleep.  
  
-'Night, Harry.  
  
-'Night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Had to make that a little longer of a laugh. Keep a look-out for my little reward to myself, "Girls' Night Out." Review! 


End file.
